


Mute

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angel Castiel, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Bully Teachers, Bullying, Burglary, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fire, Fireworks, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Dean Winchester, Guns, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Hostage Situations, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musician Gabriel, Mute Sam Winchester, New Years, Nightmares, Past Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Mary, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rise Against Lyrics, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence, heart condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: When the students at Belmont High found out that famous rockstar Gabriel Novak would be attending their school, all began finding ways to seduce him. Except one - Sam Winchester: The bullied, mute, tormented Winchester who's dealt with enough demons in his past for one lifetime. He regularly sees visions of his dead uncles Bobby, and Crowley, who had been married for 35 years when they died in an accident when Sam was 6 months old. Sam wasn't even remotely interested about the newest additions to his school - Gabriel is cute, but what would he want to do with Sam Winchester? Most of the students bullied Sam because of his past, blaming him for his Uncles' deaths. Sam had found a way for that hatred towards himself to become more than just a thought - and no matter how many scars were left he loved it. He could feel free of all pain as the warm liquid travelled down the length of his arms. The only people Sam could possibly hurt by this are: Dean, his older brother; John, his loving father and Mary, his beautiful mother. Well that's what Sam thought, this is the story of how it requires seeing someone at their worst points in life for someone to see all of the true beauty





	1. Chapter 1

It was a temperate day: not too hot but not cold. Sam had arrived to school early as per usual. He'd gone to the library and done some final revision for the exam he had that morning. People entered the library and dispersed, while Sam stayed put - reading about the electro-chemical series and listening to a variation of AC/DC, Metallica, Kansas and his all-time favourite song: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. Sam had heard the rumours: the celebrity that everybody loved would be taking his final 4 years at Sam's school - and he would be in many of Sam's classes. The bell rung loudly, signalling for students to begin making their way to lessons. Sam stood up and put his book on the shelf before putting his backpack on his back and walking out of the library with his head down. Sam could hear all of the taunts from his peers - all hitting him harder than the rest.  
  
The one that usually hit Sam the hardest was about his first relationship with Lucifer Milton - pretentious dick is an understatement. He'd humiliated Sam to say the least. He'd acted innocent and asked Sam out on a date, to which Sam foolishly agreed. But then their relationship became abusive, until one day Lucifer took it a step further and was seconds away from raping Sam when John pried Lucifer off of Sam. The anger in John's eyes at Lucifer as the police took him away. Sam refused to give evidence thinking Lucifer loved him. Lucifer didn't get arrested, and was allowed back into school. Repeatedly, John and Mary had offered to home-school Sam. Sam would refuse - making up an excuse about them having to give up their jobs and eventually going into debt. After that one night, Dean's attitude changed around school: he went from the person everybody loved to the most feared person around school. And he had one message: _fuck with my family, you will pay._ But back to today.

Sam managed to cope with the taunts until he got to Chemistry. He took his seat: the desk in the back corner away from people where Sam could let his brain work the scientific magic it's capable of. The lesson started when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam continued writing his exam, not bothered about who the visitor was. He heard many screams from some of the students as the new pupil introduced himself - Gabriel Novak. Sam didn't care, Gabriel wouldn't notice him if he kept his head down, right? Wrong! Students were pleading with Gabriel to sit beside him as Gabriel walked into the classroom, but he didn't. He bypassed every single student in the classroom in favour of sitting beside Sam, who was still writing his exam. Sam lifted his free hand slightly and waved at Gabriel before continuing to write his essay.  
"Hey look, he's sat with the murderer" Someone shouted. Sam clenched his fists and took a deep breath, to stop himself from punching someone in the face.  
"Watch out Gabriel, he might murder you" someone else shouted.  
  
Sam stood up and left the classroom as calmly as possible when biting back tears of sadness and anger. Sam ran to the receptionist.   
"Can I have Dean please" He signed. The receptionist knew about Sam's troubles and regularly helped him, along with making sure that she knew sign language. She smiled, stood up and walked Sam into her office before finding Dean, who was in English. Minutes passed and Dean ran into the office.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked, looking down at Sam, who was barely holding back the tears.  
"They're still blaming me Dean, I can't help it" Sam mumbles, before sobbing into Dean's shoulder. Dean gently stroked Sam's hair before hugging him tightly.  
"C'mon Sammy, we're going to get your bag then I'm gonna ring dad" Dean said, leading Sam out of the office.  
"A-are you sure Dean?" Sam asked in a small voice. Dean, Mary and John are the only people Sam talks to but even then it's rare - mainly when he's upset. The Winchester family quickly learnt sign language for Sam's sake and their life adapted to Sam's silence. 

"100%. Dad will want to know about this" Dean says, following Sam as Sam walked back to his classroom. Dean walked into the classroom behind Sam. Many of the students cowered away in fear as Dean walked past them.   
"Hey Sammy, you didn't say you sat next to Gabriel. His brother Castiel is in my lessons" Dean said, picking up Sam's bag. Sam blushed slightly but shrugged before following Dean out of the classroom. As soon as Dean had left, there was an audible release of air. But that also meant that the taunts started again as the teacher talked to Sam.  
"Murderer" Someone shouted, louder than everyone else. Dean burst into the classroom, anger on his face and phone to his ear.  
"Who was that?" Dean asked, eyeing each individual student. None of the students dared to raise their hands.  
"I said WHICH ONE OF YOU DICKWADS SAID THAT" Dean shouted.

Someone stood up in the classroom - Lucifer Milton.

"Oh not you again" Dean sighed, hearing his father on the phone.  
"Sorry Dad, guess who's in Sammy's class? You'll hate this shit-hole when I tell you" Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair.  
"Lucifer fucking Milton" Dean said. Angry shouts could be heard down the phone. Dean quickly ended the call.  
"Dad's on his way - and he's pissed" Dean said, looking at each student in the classroom.  
"Gabriel can you come here please, you too Sam" The teacher said. Gabriel slowly stood up and walked over to the front, standing beside Sam.  
"Gabriel can you please take Sam's work to his house tonight please, from every lesson since you two are in the same lessons for everything" The teacher asked.  
"Yeah sure, where d'ya live Samsquatch" Gabriel said, with a small smile. Sam pulled his pen out of his pocket and wrote down his address.  
"He's mute Gabriel, there are very few people who he talks to: his family and the receptionist" The teacher said, watching as Gabriel looked at Sam with a confused look. Gabriel shrugs and signs some things to Sam, to which Sam responds with a blush, a small smile and some signing.

"What's he saying?" Someone asked.  
"None of your fucking business" Gabriel responded. Truthfully, Gabriel had signed ' you're beautiful' to Sam. And Sam responded with 'thanks'. Dean watched with a small smile as Sam received some attention that wasn't harmful to him in any way.  
"I'll see you later Sam" Gabriel said, blushing before walking back to his seat. Dean smiled at Sam as he turned to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready?" Dean asked, seeing their father pull into the school car park. Sam nodded and followed Dean as they returned to the reception where they found John and Mary pacing across the hall - waiting for a meeting with the head. As soon as Mary saw Sam she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, while John took Sam's bag from Dean and let Dean go back to his lesson. The head walked out a few minutes, smiling and shaking John and Mary's hands. 

"Hey Sam" He said, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam stood tall at 5"4, small compared to his 5"7 mother though.   
"Hey guys, this way" The head said, leading them into a large office with 4 leather chairs and a computer for the teacher.  
"So how may I help you today?" The head asked.  
"Cut the crap Rufus, you said you would protect Sammy but you've got him in the same class as Lucifer Milton" John said angrily.  
"Change it or Sam and Dean are leaving" John said.  
"Yessir" Rufus, the head, said. Rufus typed something onto his computer before printing out a timetable for the class 2 sets below Sam - it was completely different to Sam's and not once would they be in a lesson together.  
"Thank you" John said.

An assistant came into the office and took the new time table to Lucifer.   
"Is that all? Cos I just want to point out that Sam is our best student" Rufus said.  
"No actually, he's still getting called a murderer and that it's his fault about Bobby and Crowley" John said. Sam subconsciously curled into a ball and whimpered loudly at the mention of his beloved uncles. Mary wrapped her arms around Sam and led him out of the office and into the car park.  
"It was not your fault Sam, you need to remember that. Bobby had known he was dying for weeks - but when he got murdered I think they were both kind of happy that they could stay together up there" Mary said, pointing to the sky as they began walking around the field.

"And I know it's tough for us all, but they wouldn't want you to be sad now would they? Crowley would've been so proud of you that he would be taking you for a reward which is exactly what your father and I are doing. We're going to take Dean out for the rest of the day and we're all gonna go remember your uncles Bobby and Crowley in the way you knew them best - Ice creams and soccer in the park" Mary said, hugging Sam tightly. Sam could see his class from here - all were staring at him. Sam pointed at them.  
"You see them mom? They are just one of the 9 sets in my year who give me crap and there's only one student in that room who hasn't given me crap and that's the new kid - Gabriel Novak" Sam said, watching them. Mary smiled and rested her head on top of her son's.  
"Well if he stays like that, you guys can become friends, right?" Mary says with a small smile.  
"Yeah...I guess" Sam says, sadly.  
"It's just Lucifer" Sam adds.

"Well you don't have to worry about him Sam, Rufus is dealing with him daily" Mary says, rubbing Sam's hand softly. Sam turns in her arms and hugs her tightly. Sam and Mary continued walking around the field until they came to Sam's favourite spot.  
"Hey uhm mom...can I tell you something" Sam asked, sitting down on a log. Mary sat opposite and held Sam's hands in her own.  
"Of course son, what is it?" She asked. Sam looked down as he rolled his sleeve up showing the battle scars from the war with his self-hatred. Tears fell down Sam's face as Mary hugged Sam tightly.  
"H-how long?" She asked, seeing Dean walk towards them.  
"Too long" Sam muttered.  
"Don't tell Dean, please" Sam pleaded. Mary nodded and slid Sam's sleeves back down.  
"Soccer and ice cream?" Dean asked, smiling widely. Mary nodded and smiled. Sam let a smile slip, his dimples showing. John walked out of the school a minute later and Dean raced over to him.  
"Tonight when Dean is at the soccer game we will talk then. John can watch and we can talk and if you feel comfortable enough we will tell your father, deal?" Mary said, holding Sam's hand.  
"Y-yeah" Sam said, feeling the weight lift from his chest.

A silence fell over the mother and son as they reached the car, where John and Dean were chuckling about Dean's use of the word 'dickwad' while on the phone.  
"Can we go to the park Bobby took us to?" Sam asked, sliding into the back seats of the black Chevrolet Impala which was given to John as a wedding present from their marriage in 1978 It's John and Dean's prized possession, while Sam's favourite item is a book all about the solar system which Bobby gave him. Mary's favourite things are her two boys though.   
"Yeah, can we? Can we? Can we?" Dean pleads. Sam chuckles, watching as Dean puts his head in the gap between the driver and the passenger seats.  
"Yes boys" John sighed. Sam smiled and put his earphones in, listening to Passion's Killing Floor by HIM. Being good at lip reading meant that Sam could see his father ask his mother if she was okay. Mary nodded before looking at Sam and smiling slightly. John began to drive out of the school; Sam could still feel his class' eyes on him as John left the school. They drove down the highway for a while before coming to the shop.

John pulled into the car park of their favourite ice cream parlour. Dean jumped out of the car like an excitable child. John chuckled and went after Dean, while Mary walked with Sam.  
"I'm sorry that you had to spend most of this year with Lucifer in your class" Mary said, wrapping an arm around Sam. Sam shrugged and smiled weakly, hugging her tightly. When they entered the shop, John had a booth and Dean was staring in awe at each flavour of ice cream. Despite what people think - Dean isn't scary, but he is protective. In fact, Dean Winchester would describe himself as a dork more than a bully and a family man more than a popular person. Sam sat down in the booth and got out his science book and continued to read about how the time electrolysis ran for affected the mass of the anode and the cathode.  
"Hey Sam, put that away? Family time" John said, rubbing Sam's hair softly. Sam nods and slides his book back into his bag before sliding it under the table.

Dean ran back over to the table and sat beside Sam, wrapping an arm around him.  
"Decided which flavours you want Dean?" John asked, smiling at his eldest son.   
"Butterscotch, caramel and triple chocolate" Dean said, trying to regain his breath.  
"Just mint for you, right Mary?" John asked, signalling for Sam to stand up. Mary nodded and smiled before watching as her younger son walked over to the counter, where he would point to the flavour he wants.   
"Mom...are we getting home schooled?" Dean asked sadly.  
"No son, why would you think that?" Mary asked, rubbing her hand over Dean's soft ones.  
"I heard you guys talking about it last night" Dean muttered.  
"We were talking about having Sammy home schooled or have him moved schools since he's getting bullied so much and we have to protect him. Anyway Dean, have you met a boy yet or are you still searching?" Mary asked.  
"Well...there's this new boy who started today, he's nice. Great to get along with and then there's the fact he's beautiful" Dean said, blushing slightly.  
"What's his name?" Mary asked, smiling widely.  
"Castiel James Novak" Dean said, smiling.  
"Is he related to Gabriel? Like the Gabriel who happens to be the only person who Sam has gotten on with this morning?" Mary asks, looking over to her younger son who is currently having a poke war with his father.  
"Yeah, Castiel is his lesser known brother" Dean explains, smiling as John tickles Sam.  
"Thought so" Mary said, watching as Sam and John returned to the table with the 4 bowls of ice cream. Dean quickly ate most of his ice cream, before complaining about a brain freeze. John chuckled and slowly eats his ice cream while Sam just pushes his around the bowl - not particularly up for eating anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy, are you alright?" John asked as Dean walked over to the bathroom.   
"Yeah...I guess" Sam said, staring at the mixture of pink ice cream in his bowl.   
"Sam can I tell him, he should know" Mary asks, rubbing her hand over Sam's. Sam nods and takes a deep breath.

Before Mary can say anything, Sam rolls his sleeve up and shows John the large amount of scars.   
"Oh Sammy, why couldn't you talk to me?" John asked, moving to sit next to Sam. John hugged Sam tightly as Sam slowly began to cry into his father's chest. Dean came back out of the bathroom and saw his mother gesturing for him to go away for a moment, so Dean went back into the bathrooms and washed his face.   
"E-every day...it's always the same...murderer...Lucifer's bitch...Dad it's so hard to cope with it all...I'm sorry" Sam said softly, hiding his face in John's chest.   
"Sam you listen to me and listen good - you are not a murderer. Harry Potter didn't murder his parents, did he? It's the same - just because you were there, it doesn't mean you killed them" John explained, brushing some of Sam's hair gently. Sam smiled slightly: he'd begged his dad for weeks to take him to see the Harry Potter movie, and eventually John agreed but Sam thought John hadn't paid any attention to the films that Sam loved so much. That reference meant so much more to Sam than it would to anyone else.   
"And in regards to that dick, Rufus is considering expelling him for some of the things he says to you" John adds, wrapping an arm around Sam.   
"I'm guessing we ain't telling Dean, not yet" John said, rubbing Sam's arm softly. Sam shrugged, wiping away his tears.   
"No John, we aren't. I dread to think what Dean's response will be when we tell him" Mary says. Dean returned to the booth a minute later to find Sam cuddling with his father. Dean took a photo on his phone, smiling slightly before sending it to his mom.   
"Ready to go?" John asked, wrapping one arm around Sam.   
"Yeah, I guess..." Dean said, wrapping his arm around his mother.

They all stood up and left, John carrying Sam's bag. Sam and Dean slid into the back seats of the impala, Sam hugging his knees to his chest slightly. John began the small drive to the park which they all loved so much. John pulled into the car park of the playing fields and grabbed the ball from the trunk of the car. Sam smiled and kicked the ball onto the grass, watching Dean race after it.   
"Thanks guys" He said, smiling slightly. Sam ran after Dean, who kicked the ball and tackled Dean before passing the ball to his father. John chuckled and kicked the ball over to Sam before running across the temporary pitch. Sam expertly dribbled the ball between his feet, outwitting Dean. Sam kicked the ball over to John, who was almost tackled by Mary.

Dean and Sam smiled as Mary hugged John from behind and kissed his neck.   
"Good luck for tonight Dean, I don't think I'll be able to make it though" Sam said, looking at Dean.   
"That's alright Sammy, I understand" Dean said, smiling before hugging Sam.   
"Thanks Dean, for everything" Sam muttered.   
"Hey don't thank me - you're my baby brother" Dean responded, rubbing his hand on Sam's back. Sam smiled lightly before kicking the ball and running away from Dean.   
"Why don't you join the team Sammy, you've got enough skill?" Dean asked.   
"I won't fit in..." Sam shrugged, feeling Dean wrap his arms around him.   
"Well...if you ever decide you want to use your skill to help us, I will talk to the coach for you" Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair.   
"So Sammy, have you found anybody you like yet? Any special little ladies?" John asked, walking over to them.   
"Or any handsome young men?" Mary added. Sam shrugged and blushed slightly.   
"I think he has mom, look at him blushing" Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair.   
"G-Gabriel" Sam stuttered, looking at the floor.   
"He's nice" Dean said, remembering what had happened in the science lab between Gabriel and Sam.   
"Yeah, he is" Sam responded, sitting on the grass.   
"Well, I think this is a good time Mary, don't you?" John asks, looking at Mary.   
  
"I'm pregnant boys, you're going to have a new baby brother" Mary smiled. Sam and Dean smiled widely and hugged her tightly.   
"We've been thinking of names and the one we like the most is Adam" John says, rubbing his hands on Mary's stomach.   
"I love it" Sam said quietly.   
"Me too" Dean almost-shouted.   
"And he's going to love his two older brothers" Mary said, hugging Sam and Dean tightly.   
"We better head back guys, Dean can practise for his game tonight" John said, checking his watch.   
"Oh yes, we should" Mary said, sounding happy. Sam kicked the ball to Dean, who began practising as they walked to the car. Sam slid into the backseat, smiling widely while Dean sat beside him, also smiling widely.

The drive back home was short, the family of 4 soon to be a family of 5 all talked about anything and everything. When they arrived back at home, Sam and Dean went to their respective bedrooms while Mary and John sat in the living room, John had his arms wrapped around Mary. Sam was sat fiddling with his phone when he heard a knock at the front door. He exited his room and stood at the top of the stairs, watching as his father invited Gabriel into their home. Sam walked down the stairs, reading a book on the Doppler effect.   
"Hey Sammy" Mary smiled, patting the space beside her. Sam sat beside her, listening to John and Gabriel's conversation.   
"I uh I have Sam's work here for him" Gabriel said nervously. Sam smiled and signed a 'thanks' before taking the work and beginning to do it.   
"Sammy, you bitch, come here right now and untie these" Dean said, angrily but joking. Mary, John and Sam chuckled as Dean jumped into the room, his shoes tied together. Dean threw them at Sam, who caught them expertly and untied them.   
"Sammy, can I talk to you in private for a minute please" Gabriel asked, looking at Sam seriously. John looked between Sam and Gabriel for a minute, before Sam stood up and signalled for Gabriel to follow him.

They walked upstairs into Sam's bedroom, where Gabriel looked around in awe. There are posters of many musicians on Sam's walls - including Kansas, AC/DC, Metallica, Green Day, Gabriel's Band and The Ramones. Sam turns to Gabriel and sees Gabriel staring at him with a small smile.   
"You're gorgeous" Gabriel muttered softly. Sam signed a small 'thanks' once again, before signalling for both to sit on his bed.   
"Lucifer was saying shit earlier - he's been expelled. Everyone is saying about something in your past with him, I don't want to know what it was but I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. I know I might seem like I use my fame to gain popularity but I don't. I prefer to be left alone to study, that's why I sat with you in Science and every other subject we had today - I saw the way you didn't look up from your work but you acknowledged me as another student. I liked that, I felt normal. So thank you Sam" Gabriel said, fiddling with his thumbs. Sam merely shrugged.   
"N-not being a c-crazy fan here, but you're cute" Sam stuttered, voiced quiet and shaky.   
"Wow...thanks Sammy" Gabriel said, smiling.   
"However, you are cuter" Gabriel adds, turning to face Sam.   
"Sammy, you decided if you're coming tonight?" Dean shouted, running into Sam's room. Sam looked at Gabriel, who shrugged and signed something to Sam. Sam blushed and smiled before signing a response to Gabriel and nodding to Dean. Dean ran out of the room and ran down the stairs smiling.   
"So...a date? First one in my life" Gabriel said, rubbing his hand over Sam's shoulders softly.   
"M-me too" Sam muttered quietly.   
"I better be going Sammy, I'll see you later right?" Gabriel asked, standing up. Sam stood up and nodded, feeling Gabriel hug him. Sam hugged Gabriel back and felt a new feeling in his chest. Sam followed Gabriel as he walked downstairs, leading him to the exit.   
"Once again, thanks Sammy" Gabriel said.   
"Bye Mr and Mrs Winchester" Gabriel shouted, watching as John and Mary walked out of the living room.   
"Oh please, call us Mary and John, bye Gabriel" Mary says, standing beside Sam. Sam blushes as Gabriel hugs him before walking away from the house. Mary closes the door gently.   
"Sammy's got a boyfriend!" Dean torments, running away from Sam. Sam races up the stairs and tackles Dean to the floor before tickling him.   
"God d-dammit Sammy" Dean says, laughing loudly. Sam chuckles before walking away, back into his own bedroom. He looks in his closet to find a suitable shirt for his date with Gabriel. John walked into Sam's room while Sam was searching for some clothes.   
"I-I got a date Dad!" Sam stutters, happily.   
"Well done Sammy! You looking for clothes to impress?" John asked, rubbing a hand on Sam's back. Sam nodded and smiled, before allowing his father to look into the closet at the clothes.   
"Ah let the master get to work" John said, pulling out 3 different shirts, along with 3 different pairs of trousers.   
"Which shoes do you plan to wear?" John asked, looking down at Sam's collection of Vans and Converse. Sam shrugged and pointed to his red Vans. John nodded and handed Sam some light brown jeans and a red and white chequered shirt.   
"Thanks Dad" Sam muttered, smiling slightly. John ruffled Sam's hair and closed the closet door before hanging the clothes on the door.   
"What time is the match?" Sam asked.   
"5" John responded, leading Sam downstairs.   
"Well its 3.30 now, so if you're showering for your date I would recommend doing it soon since you spend hours in the shower" John said as they walk into the living room.   
"Date? Who with?" Mary asked, watching as her younger son sat beside her.   
"It's with Gabriel, Mary, God didn't you see the way he hugged Sam earlier" John says, ruffling Sam's hair again.

"OMGOMGOMG Sam has a date with Gabriel?" Dean screams from the corner. Sam blushes and nods, hiding his face in his hands.   
"Dean calm down otherwise you'll scare Gabriel away" John said, chuckling slightly.   
"Sam, do you know how to get a guy at your feet?" Mary asked, connecting her hand with John's. Sam shook his head, blushing slightly. Mary smiled and ruffled her younger son's hair.   
"My best tips are:glance at him quickly, look away and continue on with whatever you were doing and just be yourself because Sam, he likes you for who you are - don't change for anyone" Mary says, resting her head on John's chest.   
"Also Sammy, if you fuck don't forget to use protection" Dean called from the corner.   
"DEAN HENRY WINCHESTER!" John shouted, faking anger.   
"Seriously though Sammy, make sure you know what you're doing and make sure you're comfortable with it. And if you're not comfortable - tell him. Gabriel is a nice enough guy that he'll understand if you don't wanna do something" Dean says, sitting beside Sam. Sam's phone vibrates on the table signalling that he has a message. He opens the message from an unknown number - he knows who it is instantly:   
_"Gabriel might like you now but that's only cos he don't know what you did. Murderer. I'll tell him what you did - then he won't like you will he?"_

"Dad" Sam whimpered, handing the phone to his father.   
"Lucifer" John said through gritted teeth. Dean and Mary read the message over John's shoulder while Sam walks up into his bedroom and sits on his bed, holding his head in his hands. About 5 minutes passed and Sam heard a knock at the door.   
"Hi again guys, can I see Sam please" Gabriel asked. "It depends" John said, angrily.   
"Please, it's urgent. Lucifer is saying crap again and I need to see if Sam is okay. I hate seeing Sam upset" Gabriel said. Sam hesitantly got off of his bed and walked down the stairs to where John and Gabriel were talking.

"Sammy!" Gabriel said, sighing a breath of relief. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him tightly. John watched as Gabriel hugged Sam tightly and slowly calmed him down.  
"D-do you wanna come in for a bit?" Sam asked, wiping his eyes slightly. Gabriel shrugged and wiped away Sam's tears with his thumb. Sam invited Gabriel into the living room, where Gabriel sat beside Sam on the sofa. Gabriel rested his arm on the back of the sofa, allowing Sam to slide under his arm slightly.  
"Hey guys, after the match would you all like to go for a meal before I take Sam to the movies? I'll pay of course. I'm already going with Cassie" Gabriel asks, grabbing his phone from his pocket.  
"Are you sure Gabriel?" Mary asks.  
"Yeah, positive. I'd like to get to know more about you guys" Gabriel says, smiling at Sam.  
"Sure then, we'll have to come back to change first" Mary smiles, ruffling Gabriel's hair slightly.   
"Where are we going?" John asks, rubbing a hand over Mary's bump.   
"Have you been to that one on 5th?" Gabriel asks.   
"You mean that Chinese place? I've wanted to go in there for weeks but it's too expensive" Mary says.   
"Yeah that one. I'll pay for us all to go" Gabriel says, smiling.   
"Oh I could kiss you! I'm not going to cos that's Sam's job, I'll hug you instead" Mary says, hugging Gabriel tightly. Gabriel smiles and chuckles as Mary leaves go of Gabriel.   
"H-Will you be able to afford it son?" John asks, grabbing his own wallet.   
"Yup. The food is great but the deserts aren't that good so we'll go to a place I know that does amazing pies, gorgeous tiramisu, hand-finished cakes - everything is amazing and it's a great price too" Gabriel says, shrugging.   
"Thanks Gabriel" John says.   
"I heard pies - what flavour?" Dean says, popping up like a meerkat in the corner.   
"Oh there's every flavour - pecan, cherry, apple, raspberry. A full pie is $3 and they are huge" Gabriel smiles.   
"Oh my God, Gabriel this sounds amazing" Mary smiles. "Clothing for tonight is casual" Gabriel mentions.   
"What will you be wearing Gabe?" Sam asks in a quiet voice.   
"I'm wearing my purple shirt, black tie, black trousers and black shoes" Gabriel smiles.  
"Well Gabriel, what time shall I pick you up?" John asks.  
"Oh you don't need to drive tonight. Cassie is driving us all" Gabriel smiles, standing up.   
"What time are you picking us up?" John asks, watching as Gabriel sorts himself out.   
"About 7. After the match, I will return to my house with Cassie and we will shower and change before coming here" Gabriel says, grabbing his phone.   
"But for now, I need to return home to sort out for tonight. I'll see you soon guys" Gabriel says, hugging Sam tightly before leaving the house.   
"Well Sammy, please marry him" Mary said, smiling. John and Sam chuckle slightly.   
"I'm gonna go shower" Sam said, before running out of the room. He jumps into the shower and spends 30 minutes washing himself multiple times just to be certain he is clean for Gabriel. After he gets out of the shower, he walks up the stairs and closes his bedroom door behind himself. Sam sits on his bed and smiles as he realises how well his family get on with Gabriel. Sam looks over at the photo of his uncles at the side of his bed - they'd be so proud of him. He looks at how Crowley is smiling widely, arm draped around Bobby and baby Sam. Sam wonders if Gabriel noticed the photo. His eyes flick to his clock - 16:15. Sam quickly dries his lower half before sliding into some black boxers and the light brown jeans. Sam brushed his hair before drying it with the towel before sliding a thin t-shirt on. Sam grabs his shirt and puts it on before buttoning it up.   
  
"Sammy, you decent?" Dean asks, walking in.  
"We're gonna be setting off in a minute" Dean says, signalling to the clock - 16:43. Sam smiles and slides into his shoes before grabbing his iPhone and earphones from his bed.   
"Let's go" Sam said, grabbing his watch from the shelf. Sam followed Dean down the stairs, to find his parents waiting for him at the door.   
"Deodorant Sam" John said, throwing the can to Sam. Sam chuckled and sprayed his body with the deodorant before throwing the can back to his father. Sam and Mary head to the car while John and Dean get Dean's bag for the match. Sam grabs his phone and puts his earphones in, ignoring the newest message from Lucifer or the girl Lucifer is using against Sam - Amelia.


	4. Chapter 4

When they pull into the school car park about 5 minutes later, Lucifer and Amelia are waiting for Sam at the gates.  
"Oh god help me" Sam muttered as Amelia winked at Sam.  
"Dad, you gotta protect Sammy. She's trouble, I know it. And well that's Lucifer" Dean said, sensing Sam's unease.  
"Don't worry Dean, I got this" John said, pulling into a parking space. John and Mary got out of the car, allowing Dean and Sam to get out of the car. Amelia ran over to Sam and tried to kiss him, but was met with air as John pushed her away.  
"Sammy baby" Amelia said.  
"Don't call me that" Sam growled.   
"Only these guys can call me Sammy. And I am not your baby" Sam shouted before walking away. Mary chased after Sam, while John and Dean dealt with Lucifer and Amelia before catching up to Sam, who is now crying his eyes out.   
"Hey Sammy, they'll leave you alone now" John said, hugging Sam tightly. A large white truck pulled into the car park beside John's car. Castiel and Gabriel jump out, causing Dean to sprint over.  
"Oh look, Dean's going to his Loverboy" John joked, earning chuckles from Mary and Sam. Gabriel walks over to Sam seconds later and holds his hand out for Sam, which Sam takes and walks beside Gabriel as they take their seats in the bleachers. Lucifer and Amelia sit directly behind them. John is sat beside Sam while Castiel is sat beside Gabriel and Mary is beside John.

About half way through the match, Sam excuses himself to the bathroom, where he pees. When he is washing his hands, Lucifer walks into the bathroom with an evil smirk on his face. Sam doesn't move, he knows what is coming. He moves away from the sink as Lucifer takes the first punch. Sam collapses to the floor, pain flaring throughout his jaw. Lucifer takes another swing, possibly breaking Sam's jaw. Sam doesn't make a noise, tears leave his eyes as Lucifer continues the onslaught of violence.  
"Come on princess, cry for me. Go beg for Dean to help you" Lucifer said, pulling Sam up and bending him over the sink. Silent sobs leave Sam's throat as Lucifer pushes his trousers down. Lucifer is removing his own trousers when a gruff voice breaks the silence.  
"Enough" Castiel says. Lucifer spins around, caught in the act.   
"Leave now, otherwise all of the pain you've inflicted on Sam will be inflicted on you" Castiel said, watching with an unreadable expression on his face. Lucifer buttoned his jeans back up and ran out of the bathroom, leaving Sam bent over the sink with his trousers around his ankles. Sam shakes as he pulls his trousers up and thanks Castiel. Sam walks on shaky legs as he returns to his seat, almost crying again.  
"Sammy" John and Gabriel say as soon as Sam sits down. Sam looks at the floor, tears falling from his eyes.  
"It was Lucifer, Mr Winchester, he was about to rape Sam when I intervened" Castiel says, returning to his seat with some wet tissues for Gabriel and John to begin cleaning Sam's wounds.  
"I'll kill him, I really will" John said angrily before walking away in search of Lucifer. Gabriel stood up and helped Sam up as he walked him towards the disabled toilet where Gabriel would have more room to be able to clean away the blood on Sam's face. Gabriel gently wiped away the dried blood on Sam's face.

When the blood is gone, Gabriel presses a soft kiss to Sam's lips.  
"This might sting for a little bit" Gabriel muttered, resting his hand over the bruised cheek. A bright light flashes and fades before Sam is able to see again. The wounds that were on his face have all transferred across to Gabriel's face, along with most of the pain. The wounds on Gabriel's face stand out against the pale skin.   
"H-how did you do that?" Sam asks, watching as the wounds fade from Gabriel's face.  
"Oh Sammy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Gabriel said.  
"I probably would to be honest" Sam muttered, sitting on the chair in the corner.  
"I-I'm an angel. Well technically an archangel" Gabriel says, leaning against the wash basin.  
"I thought angels have wings?" Sam whispers, shrugging.

"I do, they're just in a different dimension so that I don't injure them" Gabriel says, shifting his shoulders slightly.  
"S-so is that how you healed me? And what did you do with all of my bruising?" Sam asks, walking towards Gabriel.  
"I healed your wounds and I transferred them onto my own body. I then proceeded to send the pain and bruising to Lucifer" Gabriel explains. Sam stands up and walks towards Gabriel. Sam places his hands at Gabriel's sides on the wash basin, essentially trapping Gabriel. Sam leans forward and presses his lips to Gabriel's. Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam and slides them down Sam's sides. Sam's hands rest on Gabriel's waist, rubbing small circles. The kiss is soft but passionate. When the need for air becomes too much, Sam rests his head against Gabriel's, closing his eyes.

"Sammy...aren't you freaked out about the fact I'm an angel? I mean I'd have thought you'd ask to see my wings, or said I'm lying cos that's usually what happens to other angels" Gabriel says softly.  
"I'm not gonna do that. If you say you're an angel, I believe you. There isn't any reason for you to lie. And in regards to your wings, if you wanna show me them, you can when you're ready. I'm not gonna force you into it" Sam says, smiling slightly.  
"We better go back" Sam mutters, hearing a loud cheer from the match.  
"Yeah, just please don't tell people about what I am. I'm famous and an angel, I'm certain some dickwads would use that to their advantage" Gabriel says, hugging Sam tightly.  
"I promise" Sam responds, connecting his hand with Gabriel's. Sam leads Gabriel out of the classroom and back to the benches where they sit back in their seats.  
"Dean's scored like 3 times now Sammy, I think he's going to score the winner" Mary said, resting her head on John's shoulder. Sam smiles and looks to the field, where Dean is dribbling the ball past most of the other team. Gabriel wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders, watching as Lucifer walks towards him. 

"You know later, what movie do you wanna go see? I was thinking, since it's just gonna be us we could go see Guardians of the Galaxy or something" Gabriel whispers, mouth just centimetres from Sam's ear.   
"I don't mind. Just no horrors please, I can't sleep at the best of times so that definitely won't help me" Sam says, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder.  
"Alright, I'm not in the mood for a horror either to be honest. We could go see GotG or we could just go back to mine and watch one of mine" Gabriel says, brushing some of the hair from Sam's eyes slightly. Sam's eyes are closed, but he is awake.  
"Dean's scored again. I'm pretty sure he's won the school the match and the league" Gabriel says, rubbing his thumb on the back of Sam's hand.   
"Well we could go see what you've got and dependent on what you have, either go to the cinema or just go get some stuff from the shop" Sam says, looking up at Gabriel.  
"Yeah, I guess" Gabriel says, relaxing. The rest of the match is spent with Sam and Gabriel relaxing and Mary and John talking to Castiel about Gabriel's home life and past.

When the match is over, Dean scored the 4 goals which made them the winners with a score line of 4-0; Sam runs out to Dean on the pitch and hugs him tightly.   
"Well done Dean" Sam mumbles, watching as Mary, John, Gabriel and Castiel also walk over.   
"Hey Dean, well done" Gabriel says, wrapping an arm around Sam.  
"Yeah, well done son" John said, ruffling Dean's short hair.   
"What happened to Lucifer? I saw him exiting the toilets and he looks as if his jaw has been broken?" Dean asks as they begin to walk off the pitch.  
"John, what did you do?" Mary asks in her mother voice.  
"I didn't do anything, honestly. I'm just as confused as you" John says.  
"Oh uhm...it was me. Revenge for what he did to Sammy" Gabriel says quietly from the corner.  
"Really?" Mary and Castiel say at the same time.  
"Yeah. Told him if he hurts Sam anymore I won't be as nice" Gabriel shrugs, hugging Sam sideways.  
"You can definitely marry him Sam" Dean chuckled, ruffling Sam's hair.  
"I plan to" Sam responded, playfully punching Dean.   
 "So how are we doing this? Are you coming straight to our house or going back to yours and then coming to ours?" John asks as they arrive at the cars.  
"Well I need to get something from my house first so I'll go home but Cassie can go to yours if you want?" Gabriel says, turning to face Castiel.   
"Yeah, I guess" Castiel shrugs, facing Dean and smiling slightly.   
"Awwh shit, they gonna fuck later" Gabriel said, kissing Sam before jumping into the truck.  
"I'll see you soon Cas" Dean said, before jumping into his father's car, with Sam beside him. Mary walked around and got into the passenger seat, before John said something to Gabriel and Castiel before getting into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam returned home, he sprayed himself with some of his father's cologne before grabbing his Uncle Bobby's jacket from the hook and putting it on over his shirt. Sam walked downstairs and relaxed on the sofa, watching a documentary about physics while he waited. The door knocked after about 5 minutes. Sam jumped up and allowed Castiel and Gabriel to enter the house. They all relaxed on the sofa, Gabriel resting his head on Sam's chest.

Mary walked down the stairs in a long, red evening gown.  
"So...how do I look?" She asked as she walked into the living room.  
"Beautiful, Mrs Winchester" Gabriel said, tucking his shirt into his trousers.   
"Why thank you Gabriel" She said, ruffling his hair. John walked down the stairs, clean shaven in a smart black suit.   
"Is Dean ready?" Sam muttered, walking towards the door.  
"I don't know, you wanna go check on him?" John asks. Sam runs up the stairs into Dean's bedroom, where he finds Dean staring at his reflection.  
"What'dya think Sammy? Reckon Cas will like it?" Dean asked with his usual cheeky smile.  
"Yes Dean, of course he will. Important question - how do I tell Gabriel about what happened with Bobby and Crowley? He's gonna find out soon enough and I wanna be the one who tells him, instead of Lucifer" Sam mumbles, shrugging slightly.  
"Are you guys going to a movie later? If so, tell him after that. But only if you feel up to it, if not, text me and I'll come meet you if you want" Dean says, ruffling Sam's hair softly.  
"You've got dad's cologne on? Trying to impress someone Sammy?" Dean asked, smiling.   
 "Maybe. It's not like you're not trying to impress. You're wearing a tie, and the last time you wore a tie was like, never" Sam responds, straightening Dean's tie.

"Ahem, my tie is straight enough thank you. It's straighter than you" Dean says, chuckling.  
"Hey! You're gay too" Sam said, almost shouting.  
"Yeah heh, that's true. Come on, we better go" Dean said, leading them both downstairs.   
"Oh Sammy! You forgot to tell Gabriel about that song you wrote and recorded. You should play it for him" Dean said, smiling.  
"N-no thanks" Sam responded, looking at the floor.   
"Are we ready to go?" Castiel asked from the corner.   
"Yep, I think so" Mary said, grabbing her bag from the hook. Sam grabbed his phone from the charging socket and putting it in his pocket.  
"Hey Sammy, Bobby's jacket suits you. You should wear it more often" Dean says from the door.  
"Yeah, you look smart in it" Mary says. They all leave the house, John locking the door.   
"Do you guys wanna sit up front?" Gabriel asked, pointing to the two seats at the front. Gabriel opened the back doors and revealed 5 more seats. Dean jumped into the backseats, followed by Sam. Gabriel closed the door behind Mary before jumping into the backseats and closing that door. Gabriel sits beside Sam and holds his hand gently. Castiel drives the car down the streets until he comes to the car park, where he parks the car.

Castiel jumps out of the car and opens the door for Mary and John before opening the door for Dean, Sam and Gabriel.  
"Despite being famous, you guys have better manners than most people your ages that I've met" John says, holding Mary's hand softly.  
"I personally feel that fame shouldn't change a person. Some people allow fame into their heads and become obnoxious bastards, I don't understand why though. If you look at Justin Bieber, he's such an idiot since he became famous, but I bet he wasn't like that before he was famous. I'd hate to be his family, they're probably so embarrassed by him" Gabriel explains, shrugging.  
"Yeah, that's true" Dean says, chuckling.  
"Hey Sam, you okay?" Mary whispered, walking beside Sam. Sam nodded and sighed before sliding his hands into his jeans pockets.  
"M-mom, do you think Gabe would think of me differently if I told him about Bobby and Crowley?" Sam asked, quietly.  
"Oh Sammy, he won't. Gabriel likes you for you. And he's nice enough to invite us all out even though he has only known us for what? 2 hours? Sammy, Gabriel won't change his opinions on you over that" Mary says, wrapping her arm around her younger son.  
"Y-yeah I guess" Sam responds, resting his head against Mary's shoulder.  
"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Gabriel asked, turning to face Sam and Mary. Sam shrugged and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.  
"Talk to him Sammy, tell him" Mary said, catching up to John.  
"Y-you know how Lucifer and everyone call me a m-murderer...well when I was younger...my uncle's died while I was the only person in the house..." Sam mumbles, watching as his family walk into the restaurant.

"A-and since they never caught the guy who did it, I get the blame" Sam adds, looking anywhere but Gabriel's eyes. The expected laughter never comes, in it's place comes a tight hug.  
"It was  _not_  your fault Sammy, don't  _ever_  blame yourself" Gabriel whispers, stroking Sam's hair softly.  
"B-b-bu-" Sam stuttered, cut off by a gentle kiss from Gabriel.  
"No buts. I'm gonna sound like such a geek saying this, but just like in Harry Potter, he didn't kill his parents. Lord fucking No-nose killed his parents.  I really don't think you killed them Sammy, don't believe a word what they say" Gabriel responded, looking into Sam's eyes.  
"And before you say anything, I'm not going to change my mind about you. I still like you as you. You still intrigue me as a person and are the kind of person I would be willing to date" Gabriel adds, stroking Sam's hand softly.  
"R-really?" Sam mumbled.  
"Really, Sammy, just cos I'm famous doesn't mean I don't like small town guys" Gabriel answers, kissing Sam's cheek softly. Sam smiles weakly and blushes under the dark street lighting.  
"You're beautiful Sammy, believe it" Gabriel said, hugging Sam tightly.  
"T-thanks G-Gabriel" Sam stuttered.  
"Don't thank me" Gabriel responded, holding Sam's hand as they walked into the restaurant. Sam hears Gabriel's fans screaming but all he can actually acknowledge is Gabriel's hand in his own. There are two seats left on the table side by side for Sam and Gabriel. Sam sits beside John, opposite Dean. Beside Dean is Mary at the left and on the right is Castiel. Under the table, Dean is holding hands with Castiel. They are trying to hide it but not very well.

"So Gabriel, how are your studies? What grades do you get?" Mary asks from across the table.  
"I usually get top marks or within 3 marks of full" Gabriel responds, shrugging.  
"Wow, that's the same as Sam" John responds, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam blushes again, trying to hide his face slightly. Gabriel wraps his arm around Sam gently, rubbing small circles on Sam's shoulder.  
"You guys make a cute couple" Castiel said, smiling slightly.  
"Now there is something about me which you might make you hate me a little" Gabriel says, looking over at Castiel and nodding.  
"Lucifer is my half-brother. But we moved away from him out of fear, we only came back because I wanted to come to a small town where I could focus on my studies more" Gabriel says, looking at the table.  
"Ah, I don't hate you for it. Just as long as you don't turn out like him" John responds, shrugging slightly. Sam stands up and runs over to the bathroom, ignoring everyone's words.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll go" John mumbled, standing up. He walked over to the bathroom and walked over to Sam, who was curled up in a ball in the corner.  
"Sammy? What happened?" John asked, squatting down to Sam.  
"I think I know who killed Bobby and Crowley" Sam mumbles, letting a tear fall.  
"How?" John asks, wiping away his son's tear.  
"Have you ever seen someone that you know from somewhere but you don't know where from?" Sam asked, looking up at his father.  
"Uh yeah, kinda" John shrugged "Why?  
"Well there's a guy out there who kept staring at me and you and then like, he just looked really really evil" Sam mumbled, almost crying.  
"Hey Sam, don't worry. I'm here, so is Gabriel. If you are right, you're safe with us all around you" John says, rubbing Sam's shoulder softly.  
"Y-yeah, I guess" Sam stuttered, hugging his father.  
"Come on Sam" John said, standing up. Sam stood up and wiped his eyes.  
"Do you remember your grandfather Henry?" John asked, looking at Sam.  
"Kinda, not much. Why?" Sam asked, leant against the basins.  
"Well when your mother was pregnant with you, he'd told me that something would make you a special child. He didn't say how you would be different, but there would be something that would make you smarter than Dean, more understanding than anyone else and just genuinely special. And you know what Sam, you are special. You make me proud son, and I'm proud to be your father" John said, smiling.  
"T-thanks Dad" Sam responded, smiling.  
"And he also said to give you this" John finished, removing the chain from around his neck and slipping it around Sam's neck. On the chain is a silver ring.  
"He gave it to his wife and when she was on her deathbed, she asked for it to be given to her second grandson" John added, hugging Sam. Sam smiled and rested his head on his father's neck.  
"D-do you wanna go back out there?" Sam asked, smiling widely.  
"Come on then son" John responded. John wrapped his arm around Sam as they walked out of the bathroom and returned to the table.

"You alright Sammy?" Dean asked, watching as Sam returned to his seat beside Gabriel. Sam nodded and smiled, connecting his hand with Gabriel's. Mary smiled over at her son before grabbing the menu. A small Chinese man walked over to the table.  
"Good evening Gabriel. Would you like the usual starter for 6 instead of 2?" The man asked, counting the amount of people at the table.  
"Yeah please, actually no. Make it for 12" Gabriel said, rubbing his thumb on the back of Sam's hand. The man made a note of it and walked away.  
"What have you ordered Gabriel?" Mary asked, looking over at Gabriel.  
"Oh it's basically a big plate with all of the starters on it" Gabriel explained, smiling slightly.  
"I ordered it for 12 so that there is enough of each plus a bit extra cos I don't know what each individual person likes, aside from Cassie of course" Gabriel said, hearing a groan from Castiel. Sam checked his watch, wincing slightly as his shirt pressed against the cuts on his arms.  
"I'm uh, I'm just going to toilet" Gabriel said, standing up. He walked towards the bathroom. Sam watched him for a minute before going after him, realising Gabriel was upset by something.

"Gabe?" Sam calls as he walks into the bathroom.  
"Y-yeah Sammy?" Gabriel asks, hiding in a stall.  
"What's up?" Sam asks, walking over to the stall door. Gabriel opens the door and lets Sam in, wrapping his arms around Gabriel instantly. It was at that moment that Sam noticed Gabriel had slid his sleeves up, and there are scars lining Gabriel's arms.  
"W-what's that?" Sam asked, rubbing his thumb over the scars.  
"M-my past" Gabriel mutters, shrugging slightly. Sam presses a gentle kiss to Gabriel's lips, letting Gabriel make it passionate. Sam's hands rest on Gabriel's waist as Gabriel slowly deepens the kiss. As they pull away, Sam rests his head against Gabriel's, closing his eyes softly.  
"H-hey Sammy would you — can we..." Gabriel stuttered, mumbling softly. Sam strokes Gabriel's hair softly, lifting his head with his thumbs.  
"Do you wanna make it official?" Gabriel asked, blushing.  
"Of course Gabe" Sam responded, smiling slightly.

"Sammy" Dean called from outside of the stall.  
"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
"You might be fucking, but the food has come and mom is worried" Dean called.  
"Alright Dean, we'll be out in a minute" Sam responded, watching as Gabriel held Sam's hands in his own. Sam heard the door open and swing close, signalling that Dean had left the bathrooms.  
"Sammy, you're gorgeous" Gabriel muttered, kissing Sam's cheek. Sam blushed slightly and shook his head, feeling Gabriel wipe the hair out of his eyes. Sam leaned over and unlocked the door, hugging Gabriel loosely as they walked out of the bathroom. They walked back out to their families, smiling widely.  
"We can eat now" Mary smiled, watching as Sam and Gabriel sat back at their seats. They all grabbed a small plate and placed food on it. Sam picked at his food softly, not wanting to eat much while Gabriel and Dean have a race to see who can eat the most food in the quickest time.

The meal all went great; the families were getting on like a house on fire. After the meal, they all walked down the street to a small café.  
"Hello Gabriel" The woman said as they entered.  
"Hey Kali" Gabriel responded, leading the group to a table. They all sat around the large table, with Sam sat beside Mary and Gabriel.  
"Hey Sam, don't forget we have to go see your optometrist first thing in morning. Did you want some new glasses?" John asked from opposite Sam. Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Is nerdy Sammy getting glasses?" Dean taunted from beside John.  
"Ow fuck" Dean cried as Sam kicked him roughly. Mary chuckled from beside Sam and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"I think glasses would suit you Sam" Mary mentions, smiling.  
"I still have your pair in my bag by the way, if you want to take your contact lenses out. I know they're uncomfortable" Mary adds, pointing to her bag.  
"C-can I have them please" Sam mutters, going to stand up. Mary gives Sam the glasses and watches as he walks over to the bathroom.  
"I'd still like to know what caused Sam to have that eye problem" John questions from opposite Sam's empty seat.  
"It might be genetic; I used to have one didn't I? But still, mine was sorted pretty quickly" Mary explains, rubbing John's hand softly. Sam returned to the table with thick-rimmed black geek glasses. Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket for the 9th time that night. Sam sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Dad, dickwad is still texting me. What should I respond?" Sam asked, opening the messages.  
"Pass it here Sam" John responded. Sam handed his father the phone, feeling Gabriel wrap an arm round him. Sam settled into Gabriel's embrace, watching as John held the phone out for Sam.  
"I'm ringing the police tomorrow. I've had enough of this shit" John explained as Sam put the phone into his pocket.  Sam shrugged as Gabriel grabbed a menu.  
"Ah I know what I'm having" Dean said, not having to grab a menu.  
"Lemme guess — pecan pie" Sam smiled, resting his head onto Gabriel's chest. John smiled at his younger son, connecting his hand with Mary's across the table.  
"Aww you know me so well Sammy" Dean joked, smiling slightly.  
"I should hope so, I've lived with your shitty ass for all of my life" Sam sassed, earning chuckles from everybody at the table.  
"Hey! It ain't shitty, it's very nice thank you very much" Dean responded.  
"It is rather appealing Dean" Castiel muttered.  
"Oh God, they are definitely gonna fuck later" Gabriel chuckled.  
"So, what movie are you guys planning to see?" John asked.  
"We're unsure. We are either going to go and see Guardians of the Galaxy, or we are going to stay at mine and watch something I have" Gabriel said, resting his hand on top of Sam's head.  
"I've read good reviews for Guardians" Dean said, smiling slightly as Castiel rubbed a hand over his thigh.  
"You just wanna be able to fuck each other" Gabriel responded, smirking. Sam chuckled, Gabriel's heartbeat rather calming in the small café.  
"Sam stop falling asleep on your boyfriend" Mary joked, smiling. Sam smiled and blushed but shrugged. A waitress walks over to the table, with a notepad in her hands.  
"What would you like today Gabriel?" She asked.  
"Oh, the usual for me. I'm guessing pecan pie for Dean. Tiramisu for Mary. The usual for Castiel. Pie for John and I'm not sure for Sam" Gabriel explained, earning nods from everybody.  
"Just some ice cream please" Sam responded, not lifting his head from Gabriel's chest.  
"Gabriel would you and Sam like to go to the ice cream bar" The waitress said, pointing to the bar with many different flavours of ice cream.

"What's up Sammy?" Gabriel asked, as they walked over to the bar.  
"At school tomorrow you can't hang with me. No one will ever speak with you at school" Sam mutters, shrugging.  
"What if I want to hang with you Sammy, I don't mind being alone" Gabriel muttered, turning Sam to face him.  
"You don't want to hang with me, trust me. I literally just hide away in the music room away from everybody so that they can't say anything to me" Sam mumbles, looking away from Gabriel. Gabriel held Sam's head in his hands, thumbs rubbing small circles.  
"I want to hang out with you at school. Not because I feel some need to, because I want to" Gabriel said sternly, looking directly into Sam's eyes. Sam slowly nods and shrugs.  
"How about this, we hang out in the music room and stuff then in lessons I will sit with you and hold your hand and stuff. I want us to be open to everybody at school. I know I've only known you for what? A day, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. Everybody changes in their lifetime, and I want to watch these changes within you" Gabriel offers, watching as a tear falls from Sam's eye. Sam hugs Gabriel and hides his head in Gabriel's neck. Gabriel gently strokes the back of Sam's head softly.  
  
"How about this since you want everybody to know, we go back to yours later or cinema or whatever and while we're there take a selfie and post it online" Sam shrugs, looking over to the families.  
"I bet if we go to the movies we won't have to take a picture. The paparazzi will do it for us since they never leave me alone. They're all outside now" Gabriel says, pointing to the window.  
"Yeah that's true" Sam mumbles, smiling slightly.  
"You're gorgeous when you smile Sammy" Gabriel says, brushing some hair out of Sam's eyes. Sam blushes and smiles slightly before pulling Gabriel towards the ice cream bar.  
"What flavour of ice cream you getting?" Gabriel asks, watching as Sam grabs a bowl. Sam points to the box with the strawberry ice cream in before grabbing some scoops of it.  
"Good choice. What about toppings?" Gabriel asks, pointing to the wide variety of toppings and sauces.  
"I don't know, cream? I usually just go for plain cos I'm trying to control my weight" Sam mumbles, shrugging.  
"Oh Sammy, you don't need to watch your weight. You're perfect" Gabriel responds, rubbing his hand over Sam's muscly stomach.  
"I'm not but thanks" Sam responds, watching as Gabriel grabs strawberry and raspberry flavoured ice cream.  
"Trust me Sammy, you are. I've travelled all across the states and no one compares to you" Gabriel explains, looking into Sam's eyes.  
"R-really?" Sam stutters.  
"Yeah. Honestly, I've seen people across the  _world_  and you're the only one who I think deserves better than me loving them" Gabriel responds, looking away.  
"I don't deserve you...I'm a murderer" Sam mutters, hugging Gabriel softly.  
"You are not a murderer. Sam you listen to me, you didn't harm them in any way, please understand that" Gabriel responds, holding Sam's head in his hands.  
"Hey, let's have this conversation later yeah?" Sam asks, looking at the flavours of ice cream.  
"You better believe what I said" Gabriel responds, hugging Sam tightly. Sam weakly nods and smiles before taking some scoops of the ice cream and pouring some whipped cream onto it. Sam and Gabriel walked back to the table and took their seats before having a spoonful of ice cream.

As a waitress came over with the other peoples' deserts, Sam stood up and ran over to the bathroom.  
"What was that about?" Mary asks, looking around the restaurant.  
"Oh I think I know" Dean growls, pointing to the door, where Lucifer is stood.  
"Excuse me" Gabriel mutters before walking over to the bathroom. He walks into the bathroom and sees one stall locked.

"Sammy, it's me Gabe" Gabriel says, knocking on the stall door. No answer.  
"Can I come in?" Gabriel asks. The door opens, revealing Sam sobbing. Gabriel steps into the stall and closes the door behind him, locking it.  
"What's up Sammy, I know this is more than just the bullying" Gabriel asks, holding Sam's head in his hands.  
"Can you get my dad? I'll tell you both" Sam mumbles. Gabriel nods and unlocks the door.  
"I'll just be a minute" Gabriel responds. He steps out of the stall and runs over to the table.

"Hey John, Sam wants you" Gabriel whispers. John stands up and follows Gabriel over to the toilet.  
"Sammy" Gabriel says as they walk in. Sam unlocks the toilet stall but doesn't move.  
"What's wrong Sam?" John asks, walking into the stall.  
"L-Lucifer....last week he raped me at school" Sam mumbles, letting a tear fall. Gabriel walks into the stall and hugs Sam tightly.  
"How did I let this happen?" John mutters to himself as he hugs Sam.  
"Mr Winchester, do not blame yourself. Blame my brother, whom I will be having a little 'talk' with in a minute" Gabriel mutters, cracking his knuckles.  
"B-but..." John stutters.  
"God, you guys always blame yourselves for stuff that isn't your fault. Sam you didn't murder Bobby and Crowley and John, you didn't know that dickface was going to rape him" Gabriel responds, kissing the top of Sam's head softly.  
"You're a good man Gabriel" John smiles, ruffling Sam's hair softly.  
"Thank you Mr Winchester" Gabriel smiles, holding Sam's hand softly.  
"No Gabriel, thank  _you_ " John smiles.  
"Sammy, you okay?" Dean calls.  
"Yeah, we're fine" Sam mutters. Dean mutters something before walking out of the bathroom.  
"Did you want to tell the police tomorrow?" John asks, looking down at Sam, who shrugs.  
"I think you should tell someone Sam, not only has he hurt you, he could do it to someone else" Gabriel says, rubbing Sam's hand softly. Sam thinks for a minute before hesitantly nodding. Gabriel and John smile slightly before hugging Sam tightly. They walk out to the rest of their families, Sam's tears no longer falling.  
"Hey, thank god it's Friday. No school tomorrow" Dean says happily.  
"About that...Dean is there any chance you can make plans for tomorrow please, we need to speak with the police about a large issue and Sam doesn't want to tell you right away" John asks, rubbing a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Yeah sure, I guess" Dean responds. The rest of the night passed quite quickly, all laughing and joking like they should be.

"Have fun on your date Sammy, don't be back too late" John smiled, ruffling Sam's hair as he closed the door to Gabriel's car.  
"So Gabe, where do you want me to drop you off?" Castiel asks, driving down the street.  
"Just at the shops. Then you can go screw Dean while we go on a date" Gabriel said, draping himself across Sam. Sam blushed and smiled, feeling Gabriel kiss him softly. The drive was silent, none of the three men wanted to speak.  
"Here we are, what time do you want picking up?" Castiel asked, parking up at the side of the road.  
"I'll walk, if that's alright with Sam. If not, I'll text you" Gabriel responds, pulling Sam with him as he jumps out of the car.  
"So, whatcha want from shops?" Gabriel asked, waving as Castiel drove away.  
"Uhh...." Sam trailed off, shrugging.  
"Ugh Sam,  _God_ I need to get more candy into you" Gabriel joked, resting his arm across Sam's shoulder blades. They walked in silence into the small shop, the girl behind the counter squealing as she saw Gabriel. Sam knew her from school – Lucifer's girlfriend.  
"Oh god Gabe, what are you doing with him? He's a murdering, attention-seeking, fag" She said, walking towards Gabriel.  
"Point one: Sam isn't a murderer. Point two: Sam isn't an attention seeker. Point three: Don't call me 'Gabe', my name is  _Gabriel_. And point four? I fucking love Sam. Got that you thick fucker" Gabriel growled, taking Sam's hand in his own.  
"And you called Sam a fag, but Lucifer is bi too. So y'know, you just called your boyfriend a fag" Gabriel smirked, kissing Sam's cheek as he finished.  
"Oh God, really? I  _have_ to end it with him" She screeched before running out of the shop. Another male came out from the back room.  
"God I have  _got_  to fire her" He muttered, walking behind the cash register. Sam smiled over to Gabriel before following him down to the candy aisle. Sam watched with a small smile as Gabriel grabbed the three largest bags – one of lollipops, one of chewy sweets and another of harder sweets.  
"We can share them out" Gabriel responded, reaching up and grabbing 2 large bottles of Mountain Dew. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist softly. Gabriel took the candy and drinks to the cash register and paid for them before walking out of the shop and across to the cinema.

"So, Guardians of the Galaxy?" Gabriel asks, watching as Sam shifts uncomfortably in the room. There was a group of Gabriel's fans in the corner, squealing to each other. Sam fumbled with the hem of his shirt until Gabriel took both of Sam's hands in his own and kissed the palms of each one.  
"Hey, calm down" Gabriel muttered as Sam slowly began to hyperventilate. Sam weakly nodded and tried to take a deep breath.  
"H-hi Gabriel. Which film are you going to see? Can I go with you?" A young girl asked, obviously a fan.  
"Ah, I'm on a date so I'm afraid I'm not telling" Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Sam could hear one of Gabriel's newer songs that he had released playing on the radio in the shop – Long Forgotten Sons.  
"People really like your music Gabe, are you sure you wanna go on a date with  _me_?" Sam asked, sadly.  
"Yes, I do. And I don't care how much of my music is played; I prefer hearing your laugh. It's so beautiful" Gabriel responded. Sam weakly smiled and nodded, kissing Gabriel softly.  
"Shall we go in then?" Gabriel asked, smiling. Sam nodded and followed as Gabriel dragged him across to the ticket booth.  
"2 for Guardians of the Galaxy please" Gabriel asked, getting the money out of his pocket. Sam smiled as he saw the teenage boy behind the counter gaining excitement.  
"Oh my God, Gabe can I have a photo please please please. I love Rise Against so much please" The boy asked, squealing.  
"Maybe some other time, yeah? I'm on a date tonight" Gabriel said, rubbing his thumb over Sam's hand. The boy's smile slowly lowered, but he nodded and handed Gabriel the two tickets before glaring at Sam. Gabriel dragged Sam into the correct filming screen.  
"That kid probably hates you now" Sam mutters.  
"Do I care?" Gabriel responded, kissing Sam passionately. Sam weakly smiled and followed Gabriel as he sat down on the back row in the movie theatre. The ads were playing on the screen, rather loud for Sam's ears.  
"Don't worry babe, it gets quieter" Gabriel mutters, kissing Sam's cheek softly. Few people entered the theatre, unaware of Gabriel's presence at the back. The movie started and Sam slowly relaxed into his seat as Gabriel got the food and drink out of the bag.

During the movie, Gabriel did the classic date thing where he 'yawned' and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders.   
"You're such a sap" Sam whispered smiling up at Gabriel.  
"Only for you Sammo" Gabriel responded, kissing Sam's cheek. Sam relaxed onto Gabriel's chest, head in line with his heart.   
"I love you Sammy" Gabriel mutters, kissing his head softly.   
"I love you more Gabe" Sam mumbled. The two boys spent the rest of the period of the movie in silence, aside from the occasional kisses. The two boys quickly exited the movie theatre as the movie finished.  
"What time is it?" Sam signed as they went into the toilets.  
"About 10.30" Gabriel responded.  
"You wanna walk or get a lift?" Gabriel asked, watching as Sam walked into a stall. Gabriel leant against the wall as he waited for Sam to finish peeing. When Sam walked out of the stall, he quickly washed his hands and shrugged.  
"I don't mind walking, especially if I get to spend more time with you" Sam signs his response, kissing Gabriel's cheek softly. Gabriel blushed and smiled but took Sam's hand as they began to walk out of the movie theatre. The two boys walked down the road, heading towards Sam's house. The stars were out, a small breeze blowing.   
"Hey Sammy, make a wish" Gabriel whispered, pointing to a shooting star.   
"I've already got everything I want" Sam muttered.   
"You" He explained, kissing Gabriel softly.  
"Don't ever leave me Sammy, please" Gabriel pleaded, on the verge of tears.  
"Gabe?" Sam asked, confused. Gabriel merely shook his head before hugging Sam.  
"Tell me Gabe, please" Sam asked, pulling Gabriel onto a small deserted field.  
"I know I come off as confident and worldly, but the truth is I'm not, and I tend to feel threatened by other guys. And I don't wanna lose you, I love you too much" Gabriel muttered, looking at the floor as Sam rested his hands on Gabriel's shoulders.  
"I'm not gonna leave you Gabe, I couldn't ever leave you" Sam responded, ducking down to look into Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel weakly smiled up at Sam and kissed him passionately but lovingly. The two boys continued walking down the street. After a while, Sam shivered in the cold.  
"Here" Gabriel muttered, removing his jacket to give to Sam, who slipped it on beneath Bobby's jacket.   
"Thanks..." Sam signed.  
"Keep it" Gabriel responded.


	7. Chapter 7

They continued walking down the street until they appeared at Sam's house. They stood on Sam's doorstep. Sam blushed under Gabriel's gaze, the dim lighting of street lights barely making it lighter.  
"We're doing that movie thing, y'know where they stand on the doorstep" Gabriel smiled.  
"But there is one thing missing" Sam smirks.  
"Oh really, what's that?" Gabriel chuckles. Sam dives forward and kisses him passionately, pinning him up to the wall. Eventually, the two boys pulled away.   
"Well, this was fun" Gabriel says, suddenly nervous.  
"Yeah...and about what you said, I promise that I won't leave you" Sam responds, hugging Gabriel as John opens the door.  
"Bye Sammy" Gabriel smiled, rubbing his thumb softly over Sam's hand.  
"Bye John" Gabriel added, watching as John wrapped his arm around Sam.  
"See you tomorrow Gabe" John said before walking into the house, leaving Gabriel to walk home. He grabbed his phone and earphones from his jeans pocket before listening to some AC/DC. When he returned home, he saw Dean snuggled into Castiel's chest on the sofa,  _fully clothed_.  
"Hm, better than fucking on here I guess" Gabriel muttered, before draping a blanket over them. He locked the front door and walked up to bed, where he had dreams of Sam.

The next morning, Gabriel woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.  
"Yello?" He groaned.  
"Hey Gabe, sorry to wake you so early. But it's Sammy, he-he's..." John spoke, it sounded like he was crying.  
"I can't do it Mary...I just can't" John was heard sobbing.   
"Hello Gabriel, it's Mar-" Mary started, cut off by Gabriel's response.  
"I'm on my way!" Gabriel got washed and dressed in less than 5 minutes. He grabbed a hoodie and slid it on over his clothes before sprinting out of the house. He sprinted down the street and ran until he arrived at Sam's house. He knocked on the door, Mary opened it. She had tears on her face.  
"Please, come in Gabe" She said. He entered the house and was quickly dragged upstairs by Mary, into Sam's room, where he found John hugging Sam tightly, both with tears on their faces.

"What happened" Gabriel asked, rubbing his hand over Mary's arm. She turns in Gabriel's arms and hugs him tightly.  
"It's his a-arms... we've found more scars...h-he tried to kill himself" She says. Gabriel sighs but hugs Mary tightly, with Sam and John both coming over. Gabriel opens his arms wide enough to fit both Sam and John into a hug.  
"What did he do?" Gabriel muttered, rubbing his hands on Mary and John's back.  
"Mom, I'm home!" Dean shouted as he ran up the stairs, into Sam's bedroom.  
"Hey Dean" Gabriel spoke, watching as Dean looked confused.  
"W-we'll leave you two alone Gabe" John stuttered, pulling Mary out of the room and down the stairs, followed by Dean.  
"Sammy..." Gabriel muttered. Sam fell into Gabriel's open arms and cried.  
"I'm so sorry, oh God I'm sorry" Sam sobbed.  
"Hey, don't apologise just...why?" Gabriel asked, Sam shrugged in response.  
"I've had enough Gabe; Jess, Lucifer, Amelia, Bobby, Crowley all of them" Sam cried.   
"Jess? What's she done?" Gabriel asked, pulling Sam to sit on the bed.  
"S-she's my first girlfriend...she cheated on me with Lucifer...nearly killed me" Sam muttered, sitting on the bed.  
"Oh Sammy, I won't ever hurt you like that, I promise" Gabriel responded, holding Sam's head in his hands. Mary and John stood outside of the room, listening as Gabriel promised not to hurt Sam. Gabriel leant down and kissed Sam softly, hand resting on Sam's shoulder. Gabriel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small chain.  
"Before she died, my grandma told me that she wanted to give this to someone who I love" Gabriel started, unclasping the chain.   
"And she got it from her husband during the war, he was killed by a German bomber plane. But she never remarried" Gabriel continues as he wraps the chain around Sam's neck.  
"And she told me to give it to the person I love, male or female. And I want to give it to you" Gabriel finished, clasping it. He let it drop onto Sam's chest. Sam hugged Gabriel tightly, letting his tears fall onto Gabriel's jumper. John and Mary smiled from the door as Gabriel lifted Sam's sleeves slightly and kissed the scarring wounds.   
"I love you Sammy" Gabriel muttered, hugging Sam tightly before laying down and pulling Sam with him.

 _Sam was wandering around school heading towards the toilets when out of nowhere; Lucifer grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the toilets. A quiet whimper left Sam's mouth as Lucifer shoved him into the bathrooms and locked the door behind him.  
"Since you seem to think that lying about me raping you is good idea, I better show you just what I'm capable of" Lucifer said, pushing Sam over a sink. Sam could hear a student, or possibly a teacher attempting to open the door to the toilets. A louder pained sob left Sam's throat as pain flared throughout his ass, signalling to him that Lucifer had shoved himself inside of Sam. The door flew open, revealing Rufus stood at the door. He ran into the bathroom and dragged Lucifer away from Sam, leaving Sam shaking against the sink. Another teacher must've heard the commotion and walked into the toilets.  
"Ah, Cain, just the extra hand I needed. Can you take Lucifer through to my office please and lock the doors so that he can't get out" Rufus said.  
"Sammy, it's alright now" Rufus said, moving towards Sam, who hadn't moved from his position over the sink.  
"Hey, pull your trousers up. I'll ring your father and the police, I'll make sure Dean comes to us" He said, resting his hand on Sam's back as he helped Sam stand up and pull his trousers up. Sam quickly signed a small message to Rufus:_ __  
"Don't tell Dean" Before curling into a ball in the corner.  
"Alright, you wanna come down to the head's office?" Rufus asked, holding his hand out for Sam, who weakly nodded and stood up. Sam followed Rufus as they went back to one of the head's offices, while Lucifer was in the room next door. Rufus sat on a chair and picked up the phone.  
"Hello John" Rufus said.  
"Is there any chance you could come in right now?" Rufus asked.  
"What happened?" Sam heard his father asking.  
"It's best if you find out in person" Rufus responded.  
"We're on our way" John said before Rufus placed the phone on the holder.  
"Right, your parents are on their way. Are you sure you don't want Dean or Dean?" Rufus asked, turning to face Sam. Sam shrugged and looked at the carpet.  
"Shall I get Dean?" Rufus asked. Sam weakly nodded and fiddled with his thumbs. Rufus left the room with a small smile and returned minutes later with a confused Dean. He saw Sam sat on the chair with tears in his eyes and all of his questions went. He ran to Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam hugged back, barely. And Dean noticed this.  
"Sammy?" He asked, kneeling in front of Sam.  
"Dean, there is no easy way to put this...but when I found Sam, Lucifer was-" Rufus started, cut off by angry growling from Dean.  
"Where is he?" Dean snarled, barely holding it together. But he managed, for Sam's sake.  
"The police are on their way" Rufus said, hearing a beep from the phone.  
"John and Mary Winchester are here to see you sir" A woman's voice said.  
"Excuse me a second guys" Rufus said before walking out of the office. Sam quickly turned in Dean's embrace and began sobbing into his neck. Dean's hands were stroking at his hair, his chest becoming a pillow for Sam's head.  
"I'm here, you're safe. He's gone" Dean repeated, whispering into Sam's hair. Seconds later, John, Mary and Rufus walk into the office.  
"Hey Sammy" John whispers, rubbing his hand on Sam's back. Sam sniffles slightly and wipes his eyes before moving to sit on the chair next to Dean.  
"Hey Dean" Mary whispered, rubbing a hand over her eldest son's arm.  
"What happened?" John asks, rubbing Mary's hand softly.  
"This isn't an easy thing to say John" Rufus started.  
"RUFUS!" John almost shouted.  
"When I went to the boys toilets earlier, looking for Sam. I found Lucifer bending him over the sink and well...how do I put this..." Rufus explained, scared.  
"He raped me" Sam answered before standing up and walking out of the office. Both Mary and John went to go after him but Dean stopped them both and went after Sam himself. Dean ran over to Sam, who had begun walking towards his lesson, which was in the cabins on the field.  
"Shit Sammy, wait" Dean pleaded. He caught up to Sam and turned him into his chest, hugging him tightly.  
"Hey, it's alright. He's gone now, and you're safe" Dean whispered, kissing the top of Sam's head.  
"Do you wanna go back inside?" Dean asked, watching as Sam shivered slightly. Sam nodded and continued to shiver.  
"Here, have this" Dean said, removing his jacket and giving it to Sam, whom it fit perfectly, despite the height difference. They slowly began to walk back inside, Sam flinching when the police took Lucifer away in handcuffs.  
"See, you never have to deal with him again" Dean muttered, hugging Sam. They continued walking back into the office, where Mary and John both hugged Sam tightly.

Sam awoke with a jolt. That was two weeks before Sam met Gabriel. If only Gabriel knew Sam thoughts as he fell asleep.

A few weeks later, Sam was at home in bed at around 11pm. He couldn't sleep though, he'd had a nightmare. Sam sighed and rolled over to look at the photo of him and Gabriel. Sam reaches over and grabs his phone, opening a new message to send to Gabriel.  
Sam: hey?  
Gabe: Hey, what's up?  
Sam: can't sleep  
Sam: nightmare  
Sam: need a hug  
Gabe: You want me to come over or nah?  
Sam: if it's possible for you to  
Sam: I don't want you to have to get out of bed or anything  
Gabe: I'm on my way kiddo

Sam laid back onto his bed and began to hum his favourite Rise Against song, Make it Stop (September's Children).

  
After about 2 minutes, he heard a knock at the door, followed by his father's grumblings of 'who could be coming at this time.' Sam smiled slightly but shivered as a blast of wind blew in from his open window.   
"Hello Mr Winchester, sorry to come so late but Sam texted me saying he'd had a nightmare and said that he needed a hug so obviously, I came over" Gabriel explained.   
"Please, feel free to go up there Gabriel" John could be heard saying before the closing of a door. Gabriel walked up the stairs and into Sam's room, where he smiled slightly at Sam and dropped his bag of clothes on the floor before sliding into the bed beside Sam.   
"Hey" Sam whispers, turning onto his side.  
"Hey" Gabriel responds, connecting his hand with Sam's, where it lay on the sheet.   
"You alright?" Sam muttered.  
"Kinda cold, y'know it's snowing outside" Gabriel responded, moving closer to Sam.   
"Oh Gabe, you shouldn't have come if it's snowing. I could've coped" Sam whispered, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulder.  
"I didn't mind. It's quite calming to walk in the snow; it means I am able to think of you without looking like an idiot" Gabriel responded. Sam blushed and smiled.   
"You wanna just sleep?" Gabriel asked, scratching his neck slightly.   
"Come on then, get comfortable on my chest" Sam smiled, stroking Gabriel's hair slightly. Sam relaxed and shifted closer to Gabriel, while Gabriel turned so that his back was pressed against Sam's bare chest. Sam rested his hands around Gabriel's waist.  
"Night babe" Gabriel muttered, feeling Sam smile against his neck.  
"Love you" He added, connecting his hand with one of Sam's.   
"Love you too" Sam responded, kissing Gabriel's neck softly. Sam pulled the duvet over them both before snuggling closer to him. The two boys quickly fell to sleep, both unaware of John and Mary smiling at the door, both happy that Sam has found a suitable, respective lover.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Sam and Gabriel were laid in each other's embrace as the snow blanketed outside.  
"Christmas soon Sammy" Gabriel muttered, kissing Sam softly.  
"Yeah...supposed to have the family round…Jo, Karen, Ellen, Ash, Charlie and Kevin, might not though" Sam responded, sadly.  
"Just me and Cas for Christmas this year, since dad disowned us" Gabriel shrugged, fiddling with the hem of his trousers.  
"Why don't you come here?" Sam asked, taking Gabriel's hands in his own.  
"I don't want you guys to have to put in any unnecessary effort" Gabriel responded.  
"My mom does more than enough. She always tries to give people second servings, I'm sure she would let you stay" Sam muttered.  
"You sure Sammy? You gotta ask first" Gabriel countered, shrugging.  
"I know she will" Sam finished, kissing Gabriel passionately. Gabriel rested his head onto Sam's bare chest, his hand resting on Sam's hips. Sam rested his hand on Gabriel's bare chest, thumb rubbing small circles.  
"What you getting Cas?" Sam asked.  
"Oh god knows, I'm just gonna walk around the mall til I find something. Wanna join me?" Gabriel answered, with his usual cheeky smirk.  
"Sure" Sam responded, grabbing his wallet from under his bed.  
"I have $500 saved up to get presents for all 11 people, including yours" Sam responded, smiling.  
"Hot damn, I love your dimples" Gabriel responded.  
"Sammy, Gabe, breakfast" John shouted up the stairs.  
"Sweet, bacon time" Sam smiled. Sam pulled Gabriel out of the bed and kissed him before dragging him down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"You seem happy" John smiled, watching as Gabriel sat on the empty seat beside Sam.  
"I didn't know you have a tattoo" Mary pointed to the name 'Nick' inked onto Gabriel's waist.  
"Oh...Nick's my dead twin brother..." Gabriel explained, trailing off.  
"Oh Gabe, I'm sorry for bringing up a sore subject" Mary apologised.  
"Don't worry about it" Gabriel responded, smiling slightly. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and kissed him passionately, earning groans from his family.  
"Hehe" Sam chuckled, watching as Dean stumbled down the stairs and almost fell over.  
"Graceful I see Dean" Mary joked as Dean sat on a chair.  
"Well who the fuck is graceful at what time is it? 11, oh well" Dean spoke, checking the clock.  
"Dean, watch your language or you're grounded" John threatened.  
"Sorry dad" Dean apologised.  
"So what are your plans for today?" Mary asked, looking at Sam. Sam shrugged and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel was texting someone.  
"Oh, uh I need to go to the mall and get Christmas presents for a few more people" Gabriel responds, before looking down at his phone again.  
"Excuse me a moment guys" He says before walking out of the room, taking a phone call.  
"What are you getting Gabe for Christmas?" John asked. Sam shrugged and took a bite of bacon. Gabriel returned in the room and sat on the chair, turning his phone off.  
"I won't be able to come here on the 7th December, for a week. I'm having open heart surgery" Gabriel explained.  
"OPEN HEART SURGERY?!?" John, Mary and Dean all exclaimed at the same time. Gabriel looked at the floor sheepishly, while Sam rubbed his hand on Gabriel's leg softly.  
"You okay?" He whispered. Gabriel shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Wanna go upstairs for a bit?" Sam asked, rubbing his hand over Gabriel's.  
"uh..." Gabriel responded. Sam took Gabriel's hand in his own and dragged him upstairs, back into Sam's bedroom.  
"So..." Gabriel muttered.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed.  
"It's something that I don't tell people, I didn't want to tell you and scare you away with the fact that I could go into cardiac arrest at any time" Gabriel responded, sitting beside Sam.  
"It won't scare me away" Sam muttered, hugging Gabriel tightly.  
"C'mon, let's go back" Gabriel whispered, kissing Sam's cheek. Sam nodded and smiled before realising something.  
"Hey, personal growth, I've been talking" He smiled.  
"I know, and you're amazing for coming this far in the short period of time I've known you" Gabriel responds, kissing Sam.  
"Ready?" Gabriel asks, lifting his t shirt from the floor to put it on.  
"I love you" Sam whispered.  
"I love you too Sammy and I know I don't say it enough, but I mean it" Gabriel smiled. Sam took Gabriel's hand and began walking down the stairs with him.  
"Hey Sammy, do you want some money for today?" John asks, looking over at Sam.  
"No thanks" Sam smiles.  
"Fair enough" John smiles, ruffling Sam's hair.  
"And what are you getting me?" Dean asked, smirking as he looked over to Sam and Gabriel.  
"Nothing" Sam joked, smiling.  
"I'll get you a present instead Dean" Gabriel said with a smirk.  
"Thank you Gabriel, I ain't gonna get Sammy a present now" Dean responds. Sam chuckles and has a mouthful of his drink before scratching his neck, a sign of nervousness.  
"I'm gonna go shower" He muttered before standing up and walking out.  
"Yeah, I should be getting dressed" Gabriel also muttered before standing up.  
"Thank you for the breakfast Mrs Winchester" Gabriel added before walking up the stairs. He grabbed some clothes and laid them on a chair before making Sam's bed and laying his clothes on the bed. He grabbed some boxer shorts and quickly stripped before dressing his lower half. Sam walked in when Gabriel was deciding which shirt to wear.  
"Damn" Sam muttered, seeing Gabriel's bare chest. Gabriel turned to face Sam and smirked before hugging him.  
"I love you" He muttered.  
"So...I gotta give myself an injection now, and I don't know if you'll want to see this" Gabriel muttered.  
"I don't mind, it's up to you" Sam muttered, pulling out a pair of boxers and slipping them on. When the turned back to face Gabriel, he saw him putting the needle in the bin.  
"Done" Gabriel responded. He grabbed a clean shirt and slid it on before turning to face Sam, who had slipped into some jeans. Gabriel buttoned his shirt up as Sam slid a t-shirt on. The two finished dressing in a comfortable silence, not feeling awkward.  
"Are you ready?" Gabriel asked, tying his laces.  
"Yeah..." Sam muttered, hugging Gabriel tightly. Gabriel grabbed his wallet and backpack before watching Sam pick his wallet up. They walked out of the room and down the stairs, where they were met with John and Mary.  
"Hey Gabriel, keep him safe or you're in trouble" Mary threatened.  
"I promise to keep him safe" Gabriel responded, taking Sam's hand in his own. Sam blushed but opened the door before walking out with Gabriel, into the cold December air.

A few days later, Gabriel arrived at the Winchester's house at about 9am. He knew Sam was awake because they had been texting. He walked up to the door and knocked before standing back, bag on his back. He'd gotten Sam, Mary and John presents a week after he'd gone out with Sam. Mary appeared at the door and opened it, shivering in the winter air.  
"Good morning Mrs Winchester, how are you?" Gabriel asked, as he was invited into the warm house.  
"Morning Gabriel, I'm very good thank you" She responded, leading Gabriel into the living room.  
"I have some presents here: you, John and Sammy's" Gabriel explained, laying the 3 boxes on the floor.  
"What have you got Sam?" John asked, sitting forward.  
"When we first met, he said that he liked bands like AC/DC so I got 3 tickets for them so he can take two people of his own choice. I also got him Stephen Hawking's books, I know how much Sam looks up to him" Gabriel shrugs, pulling them out of the bag.  
"Wow...that's amazing Gabriel" Mary smiled, watching as he pulled out the two boxes with John and Mary's presents.  
"John, I need your opinion. I am gonna get a new tattoo today, but I have no idea what to get. Any ideas?" Gabriel asked.  
"Depends what you want, music related? Animals? Shapes?" John shrugged.  
"Well preferably something with music but not like music notes or lyrics" Gabriel responded, watching as Sam stumbled into the room in only his boxers.  
"Well, you could get the date your band was formed or something, I only have two tattoos so I'm not sure about what you could get" John responded, showing his two tattoos of Sam and Dean's names on each of his wrists.  
"Hey kiddo" Gabriel smiled, watching as Sam flopped onto the sofa beside him.  
"Hey" Sam grumbled, yawning.  
"Sammy, you look like shit man. You should shower" Dean chuckles from his chair in the corner.  
"You don't look much better Dean" John argued, looking at his oldest son. Sam laughed from his chair, watching as Dean looked at his reflection in a mirror.  
"What you talking about?" Sam asks.  
"I'm getting a tattoo today but I can't decide what to get" Gabriel explains, shrugging.  
"Fair enough" Sam responds, laying on Gabriel's chest.  
"I'm gonna go get ready" Sam said before walking out of the room. Gabriel pulls his phone out of his back pocket as he feels it vibrating.  
"Hey Cassie" Gabriel says as he answers the call.  
"Yeah, Dean is here, why?" Gabriel asks, earning the attention of Mary, John and Dean.  
"Yeah, I'll tell him. See you later, don't forget I have to go see the doctor tomorrow, about the TMR surgery" Gabriel says before ending the call.  
"Cas said he needs to speak to you, Dean, and it's important" Gabriel says before texting someone. Sam walked back into the room a minute later.  
"What is it about? Do you know?" Dean asked.  
"Well yeah, I do. But it's not for me to tell, it's his thing" Gabriel said, scratching his neck.  
"I have to head home in a minute, to get something so you can come with me if you want – you too Sammy" Gabriel responds.  
"Sure, I'll get dressed" Dean said before running out of the room and up to his bedroom.  
"Sure" Sam responded. Dean jumped down the stairs almost a minute later.  
"Ready?" He asked, tying his shoes.  
"Someone's eager to see his boyfriend" John joked, laughing.  
"Of freakin' course I am" Dean responded. Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel softly. Sam blushed and pulled Gabriel towards the door.  
"You want anything while I'm out?" Dean asked, looking at Mary and John.  
"Uhm..." John responded, looking at Mary  
"Cravings?" He muttered.  
"Chocolate milkshake and turkey" Mary responded. John groaned but handed Sam $20.  
"I trust Sam with the money" John smirked, ruffling Sam and Dean's hair. Dean smiled and shook his head.  
"Bye guys" Sam called, watching as Gabriel lifted his bag onto his back.  
"Yeah, see you later guys" Mary called, pulled John onto the sofa, where she laid on top of him and cuddled him.  
"I love you John" She muttered, resting her hand on his shoulder. Sam smiled as he saw his mother and father, before he turned back to Gabriel and hugged him.  
"Let's go then" Dean smiled. They walked out of the house and towards Gabriel's house.

When they arrived at Gabriel's house ten minutes later, Dean and Sam looked around in awe. Both flinched as they heard gunshots.  
"Ah Cassie's on the range again" Gabriel shrugged before throwing his bag onto the stairs. Gabriel walked through the house with Sam and Dean following. Sam took Gabriel's hand as they reached the garden. Gabriel opened the door, allowing Dean and Sam to walk in, where Castiel was aiming at targets.  
"Since our father tried to attack us with a gun, we've been learning to handle guns" Gabriel explained, watching as Castiel hit the target in the head before putting the gun down.  
"Your turn Gabriel, targets or mannequins" Castiel asked.  
"Targets" Gabriel explained, grabbing his pistol. Castiel set up the targets before standing beside Dean. Gabriel shot at the targets, hitting the centre each time.  
"Boom" Gabriel shouted as he put the gun down.  
"Oh fuck you" Castiel groaned.  
"I will" Sam said as an answer to Castiel's speech. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel all laughed as Gabriel turned around and kissed Sam passionately.  
  
"Well I'm guessing you guys are talking about that thing, so we're going up to my room" Gabriel responded before leading Sam into the house and up to his bedroom.  
"So...this is nice" Sam muttered, sitting beside Gabriel.  
"That's not what you wanna talk about, is it?" Gabriel responded, turning to face Sam.  
"No haha uhm...what I said earlier, with Castiel and you..." Sam explained, feeling awkward.  
"Really?" Gabriel asked, crossing his legs beneath him.  
"Yeah...only you" Sam responds.  
"When? Cos I don't want to do it now...or here" Gabriel asked.  
"Uhm...it is my birthday in May?" Sam offered, copying Gabriel's position.  
"Sure, if you're comfortable with it" Gabriel responded.  
"I'll plan something special then" Gabriel added. Sam smiled and blushed, looking down at the floor. Gabriel connected his hands with Sam's on the bed.

"This surgery...what's it going to do? I kinda want to know about it" Sam muttered. Gabriel smiled and reached into a drawer, pulling out a leaflet entitled 'Transmyocardial Revascularization' and he handed it to Sam.  
"How the fuck is that pronounced?" Sam asked.  
"I call it TMR" Gabriel responded, leaning against the wall his bed is pressed against.  
"Hahaha it says 'breast'" Sam chuckles.  
"Wow Sammy, yes it says breast" Gabriel responds, smiling at Sam.  
"How long are you in for?" Sam asked, sitting beside Gabriel.  
"I don't know, it depends how I react to the surgery. I could be in for 3 days or up to a week" Gabriel responds, stretching his feet out in front of him.  
"My mom has a scan when you're in hospital" Sam commented, looking at his iPhone.  
"Does she? Cool. I have to have my surgery then spend the rest of the time adjusting and stuff" Gabriel muttered. He laid on his bed, watching as Sam laid beside him.  
"I love you y'know, I know I struggle to show it but I mean it" Sam muttered, resting his head on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel stroked his hand through Sam's hair, thumb rubbing small circles into Sam's neck.  
"I love you too" Gabriel muttered, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's head. The two boys lay in each other's embrace, comforting in their cocoon of love.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was sat in Castiel's bedroom with Castiel, both playing on Castiel's Xbox.  
"Boom! Suck it" Dean shouted as he won the game of Fifa.  
"Gladly" Castiel responded, kissing Dean passionately. Dean moaned as Castiel pinned him to the bed.  
"Fuck" Dean moaned, his hips lifting of the bed. Seizing the opportunity, Castiel slid down Dean's jeans. Castiel moaned as Dean lifted Castiel into his lap and slid his hands to Castiel's ass. Castiel moaned and grinded against the bulge in Dean's boxer shorts. Castiel stood up for a moment in order to remove his jeans and boxer shorts, while Dean also removed his boxer shorts.  
"Fuck" Castiel moaned, dropping to his knees in front of Dean. Castiel took Dean's length into his mouth, moaning as Dean slid his hands into Castiel's hair. Castiel pulled off for long enough to speak before taking Dean back into his mouth.  
"Fuck my mouth" Dean moaned as he heard Castiel's words. Dean's hips began thrusting Castiel's mouth, moaning loudly. Castiel shifted and took Dean further into his mouth, deep throating him. Dean moaned loudly, hips thrusting further.  
"Fuuck" He screamed as he came down Castiel's throat. Dean looked down to Castiel and saw that he had come untouched.  
"Damn" Dean muttered, pulling Castiel onto the bed.  
"ARE YOU GUYS FINISHED DESTROYING OUR INNOCENCE?!" Gabriel shouted. Dean chuckled and snuggled into Castiel's embrace and kissed the back of his neck before falling asleep.

The next week, Gabriel went to hospital for his surgery. He'd texted Sam informing him that he was fine and nothing bad was going to happen before he'd gone into surgery. When he came out of the operating theatre just over three hours later, he was carted back to his room still unconscious. Sam arrived an hour later.

"Uhm Gabriel Novak please" He muttered, fiddling with his thumbs. The nurse gestured for Sam to follow him, which he did. The nurse led him up two floors into a private room, where Gabriel was still asleep, but not unconscious.  
"Gabe?" Sam asked, stumbling towards Gabriel.  
"Hey Sammo" Gabriel muttered, sitting up.  
"You feeling alright?" Sam asked, sitting on a chair beside the bed.  
"Yeah...you wanna sit up here with me?" Gabriel asked, shifting to make more room on the bed.  
"My mom, dad, Cas and Dean are on their way up you know" Sam muttered.  
"I don't care, I want you up here" Gabriel responded. Sam sighed and slid onto the bed beside Gabriel. A minute passed before everyone else walked in.

"Hey Gabe" A man said from the doorway.  
"Hey Joe" Gabriel responded, not moving from his spot with Sam on the bed. Mary and John were sat on the chairs, while Dean and Joe stood at the end of the bed.  
"Well I just need to inform you that Brandon has left the band, I will begin searching for a new drummer tomorrow" Joe explained.  
"Yeah, did he say why?" Gabriel asked.  
"Something about what I told you about 3 days ago" Joe responded, he walked towards Gabriel and stood beside him.  
"You mean...?" Castiel asked, looking between Gabriel and Joe.  
"Contact Matt and get him down here, it's the only option" Gabriel responded, writing a number on Joe's hand. Joe nodded and ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

"What was that about Gabriel?" Mary asked, looking at Gabriel.  
"My drummer, Brandon, he's a psychopath to put it nicely" Gabriel responded, watching as a doctor walked in to give him an injection. Dean cringed and looked away, earning a laugh from Sam and John.  
"Well, we need to get home, right John? You can stay if you want though Dean" Mary responded, standing up.  
"Yeah, I'll see you later mom" Sam said, snuggling closer to Gabriel. Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair before standing up with Castiel.  
"We're going back to Cas'" Dean responded, taking Castiel's hand.  
"Bye guys" Dean said, as they walked out.  
"What time are you coming home Sam?" John asked, pulling his wallet out.  
"I don't know" Sam responded. John handed Sam $20.  
"Get yourself some food then cos we're going out to see Mary's friend about Adam or something" John responded. Sam nodded and put the money in his front pocket. John and Mary walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Gabriel on their own.

"So...how'd it go?" Sam asked, laying on his side so that he was facing Gabriel.  
"Well I was unconscious so I presume it went well" Gabriel responded, smiling slightly. Gabriel connected his hand with Sam's and kissed him softly. It was like the whole hospital stopped as the door burst open, a gun pointing at Gabriel and Sam.  
"Brandon?!" Gabriel asked, looking at the man he knew so well.  
"SHUT UP!" Brandon ordered.  
"Brandon, calm down" Gabriel spoke softly, manoeuvring himself so that Sam was protected.  
"Put the gun down, this isn't what you want" He added, watching as the man let tears fall.  
"I can see it in your eyes Brandon, you don't know what to do. I need you to put the gun down" Gabriel said, watching as a police officer arrived outside of the room. Brandon hesitantly let the gun drop to the floor.  
"C'mere" Gabriel offered, opening his arms for Brandon. Brandon collapsed into Gabriel's arms as the police officer walked in.

"Brandon Barnes?" The officer asked.  
"Yeah, that's me" Brandon responded, holding his hands up in surrender. Brandon allowed the officer to handcuff him and take him away.  
"Jesus Gabe..." Sam muttered, watching as Mary and John returned.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah...fine. How did you know what to do?" Sam responded, hugging Gabriel tightly.  
"Oh thank God, you're alright" Mary breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged Gabriel and Sam tightly.  
"Thank Gabriel mom, not God. Gabriel is the one who got that guy to get rid of the gun" Sam praised, kissing Gabriel softly.  
"Really? Who was he Gabriel?" John asked, sitting on the chair.  
"That's the guy that we were talking about earlier" Gabriel explained, still being crushed in Mary's tight hug.  
"Okay Mary, I think he gets it" John smiles, tugging on Mary's hand.  
"Yeah but if he wasn't here, Sammy could be dead right now" Mary explains. She reluctantly sits beside John but still holds Sam and Gabriel's hand in her own.  
"So...I thought you would have had a bodyguard" John muttered.  
"Me and Cas do cos our father is an ass, but for others we don't. Matt is on his way here to see me" Gabriel explained.  
"Your father was an ass?" John asked.  
"Yeah...when Cas came out to him, he kicked Cas out and beat him...I hid the fact that I'm bi for a few years until my sister outed me...shit happened that I don't like to talk about" Gabriel explains.  
"Oh I'm sorry Gabriel, I'll be your father from now on" John responded, rubbing Gabriel's head softly.  
"I'm actually writing a song about him at the minute, I'm in the studio next week with Cas and Joe to produce it" Gabriel responded, watching as Sam cuddled into his chest.  
"Yeah? I'd love to hear it" John said.  
"Well you can come to the studio with us when we do it" Gabriel smiled, watching as Matt walked in.

"Matt!" Gabriel exclaimed, hugging the man.  
"Where's Cas?" He asked.  
"He's out with Dean I believe" Gabriel responded.  
"Fair enough. Joe contacted me, told me that you need to speak to me?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, last night I got a call. Dick is out today, and the dick is too" Gabriel explained.  
"Where will they be going?" Matt asked, looking down at Sam, who was slowly falling asleep on Gabriel's chest.  
"Probably back to his house then to mine to look for us so Cas better not be going home...shit!" Gabriel explained.  
"I'll ring Dean" John said, pulling his phone out. He rang Dean, not getting an answer.  
"No answer" John sighed, rubbing a hand on his face.  
"I'm gonna go find them" Gabriel sighed. He stood up and took all of the machines and wires away from his body, before grabbing his jeans and a t shirt.  
"Gabriel, you only came out of surgery 30 minutes ago, you can't leave now" Mary exclaimed.  
"I'm not letting that asshole do to Cas what he did to me and Nicky" Gabriel said, slipping into some shoes. He grabbedhis phone and slid it into his pocket before running out of the room, followed by Matt.  
"I'll text you Sammy, unless you wanna come with" Gabriel said, popping his head back into the room.  
"Mom?" Sam asked.  
"Uhm..." Mary responded.  
"We're going back to mine, getting a gun, going to find Cas and Dean. If Sam is coming, we'll be getting the bulletproof jackets too" Gabriel explained.  
"Up to you Sammy, just don't put yourself in danger" Mary shrugged, kissing Sam's cheek.  
"Be careful" John said, protectively resting a hand on Mary's back. Sam slipped off the bed, hugged his mom and dad before running over to Gabriel and Matt.

Dean and Castiel were freaking out, Dean more so than Castiel. A stranger had tied them up in Castiel's house, pointing a gun to Castiel's head.  
"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked, surprisingly calm.  
"Because you're a fag" The man responded.  
"Didn't know I was what the British would call a cigarette" Castiel smirked. The man growled and hit Castiel over the head with his gun, causing blood to begin dripping down his head.

"If you're gonna hurt anyone, hurt me" Dean spoke, his hands connecting with Castiel's behind his back.  
"I deserve it more than him" He added. The man got up in Dean's face.  
"And why would I do that?" The man asked.  
"Because I'm the one who wants to die. I'm the one who hates myself. Castiel is the one who deserves to live. He's the one who can make someone of himself while all I can do is kick a soccer ball. He's clever, he's talented, cute, he's the perfect person, unlike me. That's why you should hurt me, cos I'm the one who deserves to die and he's the one who I want to live, not me" Dean sighed, letting a tear fall. The man smiled evilly, showing his rotten teeth.  
"Gladly" The man smiled and lifted the gun to Dean's head.  
"I love you Cas, don't ever forget that" Dean whimpered.

"Hey asshole, get the fuck away from my brother" Sam growled from the doorway, pointing a gun at the man. Dean, Castiel and the man all looked at the doorway, where Sam was stood with two pistols in his hands. The man quickly turned back to Dean.  
"Is that the best you have" He chuckled. What he didn't realise, Sam was slowly creeping towards him.  
"Yeah, but guess what, I'm allowed to shoot you" Sam smirked pressing one of the guns to the man's head.  
"So as I said, get the fuck away from my brother" Sam ordered. The man sighed and stood up, walking out of the room, where Gabriel could see him. Sam ran back to Dean and Castiel before untying them, grabbing some cloth from his back pocket to apply to the wound on Castiel's head. Dean jumped into Sam's arms and hugged him tightly. By this point, police and media were all stood outside of the house, watching as the man walked out.

"Sammy" Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Gabriel walked into the room, watching as Sam hugged Dean.  
"You okay guys?" Gabriel asked, taking the two guns from Sam.  
"Oh fuck, everyone from your school is outside Gabe" Matt called, walking into the room.  
"What?! Shit this is bad" Gabriel sighed.  
"Hey, it's fine" Sam spoke softly, dipping so his head was in front of Gabriel.  
"C'mere" Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel softly. Sam knew everyone from their school was watching as he kissed Gabriel softly. Sam felt Gabriel's hands slip to his waist.  
"I'm gonna ring mom and dad" Dean said, pulling his phone out. He hit call on his dad's contact.  
"Hey Dad...yeah I'm fine, thanks to Sammy. You think you could come to Cas and Gabriel's?" Dean asked, sitting on the sofa.  
"Alright, I'll see you in a few" Dean finished before ending the call.  
"They're on their way" Dean said, looking over to Sam, who was staring into Gabriel's eyes. Sam hugged Gabriel tightly as tears began falling from his eyes.  
"Hey uhm guys, media is asking for a statement, what shall I say?" Matt asked.  
"Tell them that something will be said later" Gabriel sighed. Sam lifted Gabriel up and carried him up the stairs.  
"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked.  
"Well I'm going up to your bedroom and we're going to cuddle and stuff and I must talk to Dean later about what he said about himself earlier" Sam explained, kissing Gabriel softly. Sam walked up into Gabriel's bedroom, where he laid Gabriel on the bed, kissing him passionately.  
"I love you Gabe" Sam muttered against Gabriel's lips.  
"I love you too Sammy, so much, never leave me" Gabriel responded, with a sigh.  
"Never gonna leave you Gabe, why do you think that I will?" Sam asked, sitting on his heels to look into Gabriel's eyes.  
"You won't laugh? or hate me?" Gabriel asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
"I love you Gabriel, more than anything in this fucked up world, why would I laugh or hate you?" Sam asked, crossing his legs beneath him.  
"I just...I know that no matter what I do, I won't be the person you need...the person you want in life" Gabriel sighed, letting a tear fall down his face.  
"What makes you think that Gabe?" Sam asks, manoeuvring his body so that he was able to pull Gabriel into the 'V' of his legs.  
"I love you Gabe. You make my life better, even if no one actually knows about us. The other day, I had family round, and I was singing something in the kitchen when I heard my mom sniffling and she said to my aunt that I was singing, that's when I realised I'm getting better. You have helped me come from mutism and self-harming to this" Sam explained, kissing Gabriel's neck softly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sammy?" John asked, walking up the stairs.  
"In here Dad" Sam responded, hugging Gabriel tightly. John walked into the room and saw Gabriel crying into Sam's shoulder.  
"Hey Gabe, hey Sammy" John said softly, sitting on a gap on the bed, rubbing his hand on Gabriel's back.  
"Hey dad" Sam whispered, his hand rubbing small circles into Gabriel's waist.  
"Nice house you have here Gabriel" John smiled.  
"T-thanks" Gabriel stuttered.  
"So...who was that guy Gabe?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall to make more room for his father.  
"My father" Gabriel responded.  
"The guy who pressed a gun to my son's head is your dad? More reason to kill him" John growled, before sighing and looking over to Sam and Gabriel.  
"Yeah...that reminds me...Did you know that Dean thinks he deserves to die?" Sam said, looking at his father.  
"What?!" John exclaimed.  
"I heard him talking to Gabe's dad, he said that he should be the one to die, not Cas" Sam shrugged.  
"You want me to talk to him or do you want to?" John asked, sounding concerned.  
"I will but I'll tell you what he says" Sam responds.  
"Gabe?" Matt asks, running up the stairs.  
"Dick is here" He says.

"Fuck...." Gabriel sighs, kissing Sam's cheek before grabbing his gun and walking out of the room with an angry look on his face.  
"This isn't good" Matt sighs before running down to find Gabriel pinning Dick up against a wall, pressing the gun to his head.  
"Don't you dare fucking come round here after what you did" Gabriel growled.  
"What did I do?" Dick asked.  
"You know full well what you did to me, to Cas...to Nicky" Gabriel growled.  
"Gabe, calm down" Sam said from the stairs.  
"Sammy...this is the asshole who killed Nicky" Gabriel said, biting back tears.  
"I know, well I didn't, but still...he's gonna get what he deserves off everyone else...just calm down babe" Sam said, walking towards Gabriel, who still had a gun pressed against Dick's head.  
"You mean what you did to Nicky?" Dick smirked.  
"I'm not the one who fucking raped him and beat him until he killed himself. That was you, you fucking asshole" Gabriel growled.  
"Gabe...calm down" Sam said softly, resting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  
"I just...if this asshole hadn't been here Nicky could still be alive" Gabriel cried, turning into Sam's embrace.  
"And you wouldn't be here with me, remember? You said that the song that made you famous was about Nicky, and if he was alive you wouldn't have wrote it, and then you wouldn't have had reason to come back" Sam responded, kissing Gabriel's cheek softly.  
"Yeah...you're right" Gabriel whispered, crying into Sam's shoulder as a police officer walked into the house. Dick was taken away in handcuffs again, leaving the house empty apart from Dean, Castiel, Mary, John, Sam, Gabriel and Matt.

"Well...that was an interesting day" Matt said, rubbing his hand on Gabriel's back as he closed the door.  
"Yeah" Castiel murmured, looking at Dean with a knowing look.  
"Well we need to talk so we're going upstairs" Castiel said, pulling Dean up the stairs.  
"Sammy...you're aware you have saved Dean's life, right?" Mary smiled, ruffling Sam's hair.  
"Actually Mary, we need to talk about Dean" John said, taking the final steps down to Mary, before taking her hand and walking into a room, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone.  
"Hey...you okay?" Sam whispered, sitting on the stairs with Gabriel.  
"I was but then he came and I don't know..." Gabriel trailed off, tears still forming.  
"That's alright, c'mon, put that down" Sam whispered, gesturing to the gun. Gabriel hesitantly let the gun drop to the floor. Sam smiled and hugged Gabriel.  
"C'mon, we're going upstairs to cuddle" Sam muttered, wrapping his arms around Gabriel to carry him bridal style to Gabriel's bedroom. Sam laid Gabriel onto the bed, before lying beside him. Gabriel turned into Sam's embrace and cried softly, hiding his head in Sam's neck.  
"Ssh hey, I'm here" Sam whispered, kissing the top of Gabriel's head softly. Sam's thumb was rubbing small circles into Gabriel's neck softly, his other hand rubbing Gabriel's hands, which were fisted into Sam's t shirt.  
"Gabe..." Sam muttered, unsure of what to say. Instead, he pulled the duvet up over their bodies and manoeuvred their bodies so that Gabriel was laid on top of Sam's chest.  
"Hey, have a nap, I'll be here when you wake up" Sam muttered, stroking Gabriel's shoulder blades softly. Gabriel rested his head on Sam's chest and listened to the steady beat, allowing it to calm him until he fell into a deep sleep.

John and Mary were sat in the kitchen of Gabriel's house, talking about what Sam had said to John about Dean.  
"Well we need to let them have time together first. I mean Dean just let someone point a gun at his head to save Castiel, which means they're spending time together. And Gabriel, Sam will definitely be cuddling him after everything. There's only so much one can take before needing to cry" Mary said, connecting her hand with John's.  
"Yeah, that's true...I just hope Dean isn't going to keep it secret and allow it to take over his life like I did when I was his age..." John responded, kissing Mary's cheek as they remembered high school.

 _He always kept to himself, hiding behind his earphones and a book. Most of the popular boys would bully him, for no reason. His locker is next to mine, so I'm going to leave him a note. I stand by my locker, covering it with my body as I write a note._  
"Hey hot stuff" Zach had said, whistling to me.  
"What do you want Zach?" I asked. He was one of the people who'd bully the cute guy who I was writing a note for.  
"You. To back that ass up and put it on my dick" He'd smirk.  
"I'd treat her with some respect if I were you" I'd heard that voice growl.  
"And what are you gonna do, Freakchester?" Zach had responded, but then I heard a groan. I smirked and turned around, finding him on the floor covering his crotch in pain.  
"John Winchester" The boy had said, holding his hand out. I shook his hand.  
"Mary Campbell" I responded.  
"You okay?" He asked, watching as Zach crawled away, flinching when John took a step towards him.  
"I am now" I'd responded, before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. That was the start of our relationship.

"High school was fun" Mary smirked, moving to sit in John's lap.  
"Yeah, it was...Zach never came near us again" John chuckled, connecting his hand with Mary's.  
"I got a letter the other day, we're invited to a high school reunion in June" John smiled, kissing Mary's cheek.  
"It's December, why did you get it this early?" Mary asked, leaning back against the table behind her.  
"I don't know, maybe to get a definite number? I haven't answered yet" John responded, watching as Castiel walked into the kitchen to get some bottles of water.

"Hey, how's Dean?" John asked, looking at Castiel.  
"He's okay, crying a little but okay. I think he's going to take a nap though, I'm just getting something to drink so he doesn't dehydrate. Help yourself to drinks or food" Castiel responded.  
"Thank you, Castiel" Mary smiled, standing up. She walked towards him and hugged him tightly.  
"It's not a problem" Castiel responded before walking back up to Dean.  
"I'm happy y'know, that they have Cas and Gabe" Mary smiled, turning into John's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yeah...me too" He responded, happily.  
"I have you, Sam has Gabriel and Dean has Castiel" John continued, rubbing small circles on Mary's baby bump.

Dean was laid in Castiel's bed, facing the wall closest to the bed, when Castiel returned.  
"Hey...you okay?" Castiel asked softly, sitting on the bed beside Dean. Dean shrugged, but didn't speak.  
"I got you some water" Castiel added, handing one of the bottles to Dean, who sat up and drank it before hugging Castiel.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear it Cas...I didn't want you to know what kind of a failure you're dating" Dean sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
"You're not a failure Dean, you're cute, you're smart, you're funny, and I love you" Castiel responded, pulling Dean's knees away from his chest before kissing him softly, pushing him down on the bed.

Sam kissed the top of Gabriel's head as soft snores left Gabriel's mouth. One of his hands was stroking through Gabriel's hair, while the other rubbed his back.  
"Whenever I see you at school, all I want to do is wrap my arms around you and cuddle you. You are the sun to my moon, the light of my life... and I love you Gabriel, so much more than I ever thought I would in my life. I never thought someone would make me feel like this...this special...this loved and as long as I'm alive, I will love you with all of my heart" Sam whispered, before allowing himself to fall asleep with Gabriel by his side. What he didn't see was the tears which formed in Gabriel's eyes as he heard Sam's words.

_2 week time jump to Christmas morning_

Sam was laid in bed with Gabriel beside him, snow was falling outside of the house, creating a beautiful scene, but it wasn't more beautiful than the one inside the room. Sam was laid in his bed, with Gabriel on his chest. Sam's hand was resting on Gabriel's back, rubbing small circles.  
"Merry Christmas Sammy" Gabriel muttered, drawing small swirls onto Sam's chest with his finger.  
"Every day feels like Christmas with you by my side Gabe" Sam responded, kissing Gabriel's cheek softly.  
"N'aww" Gabriel smiled, blushing under the faint light of Sam's lamp. The boys laid in peace for two minutes before hearing Dean sprint down the stairs.  
"Well, Dean's up" Sam smirked, hearing a groan from his mom and dad.  
"And now my parents are" He added. Footsteps could be heard from Dean's bedroom.  
"And there's Cas" Gabriel smiled.  
"Should we go down there?" Sam asked, resting one hand behind his head.  
"Well I'd prefer to stay here but I guess we should" Gabriel responded, kissing Sam's chest. Gabriel groaned and slid off of Sam's chest and standing up, tugging on Sam's arm. Sam rolled out of bed and into Gabriel's embrace.  
"I don't want to" He whined.  
"Well I would like to stay here with you all day, but I think your family will want to see you" Gabriel responded, kissing Sam softly, before quickly making it passionate.

Sam and Gabriel were stood making out when Dean ran in.  
"Eww, gross" He screeched before running out of the room, wanting to bleach his eyes.  
"Guys get yo asses downstairs or we can't open presents" Dean called from behind the now closed door. Sam smirked and kissed Gabriel softly before pulling away with a whine and grabbing his boxer shorts from the floor.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot Dean didn't know I slept naked" Sam smirked, slipping into the black shorts.  
"Haha" Gabriel laughed, hugging Sam.  
"Seriously...Merry Christmas Sammy...you deserve it" Gabriel smiled as Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and hugged him tightly.  
"C'mon, before Dean complains that you mentally scarred him" Gabriel smiled, before pulling Sam out of the room and down the stairs.

"Morning Sammy, morning Gabriel, merry Christmas" Mary smiled, resting her head on John's chest.  
"Merry Christmas guys" Sam smiled.  
"It's the first Christmas that he's smiled and spoken" Mary said, with tears in her eyes. Sam smiled and crawled over to her, hugging her tightly.  
"Merry Christmas mom" Sam whispered, kissing her cheek. He crawled back over to Gabriel and sat in the 'V' of his legs, pressing his back to Gabriel's chest. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, watching as Dean squealed like a 4 year old.  
"Go on Dean, you can open your presents, you to Sammy" John smiled, pulling Mary onto his lap. Dean opened his present from Castiel, smiling and kissing Castiel's cheek as he found a jacket that he'd wanted for weeks but couldn't get.  
"Mom, what time is Aunt Jane coming?" Sam asked, leaning his head back to rest it on Gabriel's shoulder.  
"At around 12, now open some presents, you too guys" Mary responded, facing Gabriel and Castiel.  
"Hey Gabe, you did get me a present!" Dean smiled, showing a DVD  
"I said I would and I did" Gabriel smiled, rubbing his hands on Sam's chest. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek.  
"I need to go for a walk soon...you wanna come with me Sammy?" Gabriel asked, unwrapping his first present to find a shirt from Mary and John.  
"Thank you Mr and Mrs Winchester" Gabriel smiled.  
"It was no problem, Gabriel, you deserve it" John smiled. John, Sam and Mary opened their presents, with Dean throwing wrapping paper at Sam, who caught it expertly.  
"Yeah, I might come with you" Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel's cheek softly. Sam opened his presents from Gabriel.  
"God I love you Gabriel" Sam muttered as he found the AC/DC tickets and the Stephen Hawking's books. Gabriel opened his present from Sam, smiling when he found the picture frame with the picture of Sam and Gabriel on their date.  
"Sorry it's not much bu-" Sam started, cut off by Gabriel's lips against him.  
"It's perfect" Gabriel responded, smiling. Dean groaned and turned to Castiel, who was staring right back at him. Dean kissed Castiel softly, resting his hand on Castiel's neck. Mary opened her present from John, finding the necklace she had wanted for several months. John smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Cas, did you text Anna?" Gabriel asked, looking over at the older male.  
"Nope, I'm going to in a bit. Have you?" Castiel responded, his hand resting on Dean's stomach.  
"I texted Samandriel and Michael but I don't have Anna's number since she changed her phone" Gabriel responded, rubbing circles onto Sam's waist.  
"Well I assume you're doing the usual walk later so we could pop in and see her later on?" Castiel asked.  
"Yeah, maybe" Gabriel responded.  
"How you coping? I guess you miss Nick" Sam asked, kissing Gabriel's cheek.  
"Yeah...I miss him...but hey, it's Christmas, the time of year to hide how one feels and smile" Gabriel responds, shrugging.  
"Well tonight, everyone will be gone by 9, we can go sit upstairs, watch a movie and just chill, just us" Sam responded, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah...I guess" Gabriel responded, biting back tears. Sam connected his hand with Gabriel's, which was resting on Sam's waist.  
"So Gabriel, how do you usually celebrate Christmas?" Mary asked, looking over to Gabriel.  
"I'd go sit in the studio in the morning, go to Nicky's grave in the afternoon and go back to the studio after" Gabriel responded, shrugging.  
"Well I need to go out later so I could take you to the grave if you want?" John offered, looking over to Gabriel.  
"Sure, I guess" Gabriel responded.  
  
"I'm gonna go get dressed" Gabriel said before picking up the shirt he'd received and walking up into Sam's bedroom, where he collapsed onto the bed and sobbed into his hands.  
"Gabe?" Sam asked, kneeling in front of Gabriel. Sam held Gabriel's hands in his own as he kissed him softly.  
"I miss him Sammy, so much more than I have ever done in my life" Gabriel cried, resting his head in Sam's neck.  
"I know you do, I know it hurts, but hey...this isn't what he'd want" Sam whispered, stroking Gabriel's back. Gabriel shrugged and hugged Sam tightly.  
"C'mon, we need to get ready" Sam muttered, hugging Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and bent over to reach into his bag.

"Damn" Sam smirked.  
"You know you want it" Gabriel joked.  
"I do...but I want all of you...all of your insecurities, your sadness, your happiness" Sam responded, sitting on the bed.  
"I love you Gabriel, more than anything else. You're the best present I got this year" Sam finishes, kissing Gabriel's cheek softly. Gabriel had tears streaming down his face as he'd heard Sam's words, similar to the eventful day which was barely 2 weeks ago.  
"Marry me" Gabriel blurted,  
"What? yes" Sam responded.  
"You're the love of my life, the reason I didn't kill Dick...the reason I'm still alive and I need you, more than I care to admit. I know we're young, and we've only been dating for a few months but I don't want to lose you and I love you" Gabriel shrugged, pulling a ring out of his bag.  
"You know I'll marry you Gabe" Sam responded.  
"But that was beautiful" He added, hugging Gabriel. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you" Sam said as he slid the ring on his finger.  
"I love you too" Gabriel responded, resting his head on Sam's chest.  
"While this is amazing, we should get dressed" Sam muttered.  
"Yeah..." Gabriel responded, changing into some clean boxer shorts before grabbing his smart black trousers and slipping them on. He grabbed his shirt and took the label off before slipping it on, spraying his body with deodorant. When he turned back to Sam, buttoning up the shirt, Sam was staring at him with adoration in his eyes.  
"I love you y'know" Sam smiled.  
"I know. And I know I'm not going to tell you enough, but I'll tell you as often as possible" Gabriel responded.  
"You tell me more than enough, and show me every day" Sam smiled as he finished dressing himself. Gabriel grabbed some socks and slipped them on, hearing his ankle bones cracking.  
"ew" Sam whined, cringing. Gabriel smirked before standing up.  
"C'mon" Gabriel said.  
"I wanna keep this secret, just for today, I'll tell them on a different day" Sam shrugged, placing the ring on his shelf, beside the photo of Bobby and Crowley. Gabriel smiled and hugged Sam tightly, kissing him softly before walking down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterochromia is where the eyes are different colours

John and Mary spend Christmas morning preparing food, occasionally sharing kisses.  
"You want any help guys?" Gabriel asked, standing at the kitchen door, fiddling with his thumb.  
"No thank you Gabriel, but we might soon because we need to get dressed and need someone to watch it while we shower" Mary responded.  
"I don't mind if you wanna go now, I usually end up cooking Christmas meals anyway so yeah, go get yourselves ready...I've left you another present on your bed" Gabriel smiled, looking at the floor.  
"Thank you Gabriel" Mary smiled, hugging Gabriel before walking up the stairs to the bathroom.  
"You sure you're okay?" John asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, you go get ready" Gabriel responded, pushing John towards the door. John reluctantly nodded before walking upstairs, where he found Mary sat on the bed, holding a baby toy.  
"It's the first one we've gotten" She admitted, with tears in her eyes.  
"I love him so much" She added, hugging John when he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yeah? Hopefully not as much as me" John joked.  
"I could never love anyone more than you, you've given me all of this, and this wonderful life inside of me" Mary smiled, kissing John softly.  
"I love you Mary, more than anything" John smiled, kissing her softly.  
"And I would do it all again if I could" He added, watching as she slid his hand to her baby bump.  
"He's kicking" Mary smiled.  
"Our son..." John whispered, dropping to his knees to press a kiss to her baby bump.  
"or daughter" Mary whispered.  
"Twins" She added, looking into John's eyes. John's eyes softened as tears welled up.  
"God I love you" He whispered, hugging her tightly.  
"I love you too" Mary responded.

Gabriel was singing From Heads Unworthy, the new song he'd wrote, when John wandered into the kitchen. He was buttoning his shirt up.  
"Sounds good" He said, looking up to where Gabriel was adding some spices to a sauce.  
"This sauce, I learnt to cook it when I was visiting Africa and it goes great with Turkey, you should try it" Gabriel said, stirring the sauce in the pan. John smiled and tasted some of the sauce, hearing Gabriel's phone ringing in his back pocket.  
"God, that's amazing" John smiled, ruffling Gabriel's hair as Sam walked into the room.  
"Aunt Jane is here" He said, wrapping an arm around Gabriel.  
"Hey" He muttered, kissing Gabriel's cheek.  
"Hey Sammy" Gabriel responded, kissing Sam softly.  
"Where's my baba Sammy?" A woman asked, walking into the room.  
"Ugh" Sam groaned, hearing a chuckle from Gabriel.  
"I'm going to kill you" He growled, sarcastically.  
"He's talking!" She squealed and hugged him tightly.  
"Yeah...that happened a few weeks after he met Gabriel" John smiled, ruffling Gabriel's hair.  
"Tim, you mean?" She asked.  
"Tim is my stage name, Gabriel is the name I let special people call me" Gabriel smiled, pulling Sam close.  
"Tim?" John asked.  
"Tim McIlrath" Gabriel responded  
"Ah right, fair enough" John responded, smiling as Sam nuzzled Gabriel's neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Gabe?" Castiel asked, walking through the house.  
"In here" Gabriel responded.  
"Anna has texted me, she wants to meet now" Castiel says as he walks into the kitchen.  
"Did she say what about?" Gabriel asked, moving his hands down to Sam's waist.  
"Nope, but it's important" Castiel said, grabbing his shoes.  
"Ah right, looks like I gotta go see the sister. Won't be long Sammy" Gabriel responds, kissing Sam's cheek before grabbing his own shoes and phone. He hugged Sam tightly before walking away with Castiel following as they left the Winchester's house to go to their own.

An hour passed similarly for both couples: Dean and Sam were sat on the sofa while Gabriel and Castiel were sat on their sofa talking to Anna.  
"So you have no drummer but you're going into the studio?" Anna asked, sighing.  
"Well yeah, we have to" Gabriel responded, shifting so his elbows were on his knees.  
"And while I love him, I don't want to have Sammy as our drummer cos I want to surprise him with a song" Gabriel smiled.  
"I'll do it?" Anna offered.  
"Can you even play drums?" Castiel asked, incredulously.  
"I grew up with you two, of course I can" She responded.  
"Fair enough for me, come over on the 7th January and we'll be practising in the morning, going into the studio after Lunch. I also promised John Winchester he could be here" Gabriel responds, grabbing two copies of the lyrics and handing them to Castiel and Anna before grabbing himself a copy.  
"Learn that" He said, mainly to Castiel.  
"I just have to get something from by bedroom" He muttered before running out of the room and up the stairs, into his bedroom, where he took his coloured contact lens out.  
"He's gonna find out eventually, why not now?" Gabriel muttered, looking into the mirror where his heterochromia was noticeable.  
"Gabriel?" Castiel asked before walking in.  
"Hey, you took your contact lens out? I thought you were hiding your different coloured eyes from Sam?" Castiel asked, watching as Gabriel sprayed his body with deodorant.  
"Well yeah I was, but then I realised, he's gonna find out eventually" Gabriel responds.  
"Yeah, that's true. Ready to go back?" Castiel asked, ruffling Gabriel's hair.  
"Sure" He responded, before walking out of the room and back down the stairs.  
"So, where are you going now Anna?" Gabriel asked, looking at his sister, who had nowhere to go.  
"I don't know" She responded.  
"Hang fire then" Gabriel said before dialling Mary's phone number.

"Hey Mrs Winchester, sorry to be burden but could my sister possibly come too? She has nowhere to go and she usually comes to us but we're with you" Gabriel asked, walking out of the room.  
"Yeah, that's fine Gabriel. And please, stop calling me Mrs Winchester" Mary responded, smiling. Sam appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Thank you Mary, it's greatly appreciated. We're on our way now" Gabriel responded, watching as Castiel walked out of the room with a confused expression.  
"Bye!" Mary said before ending the call.  
"She can come with us" He smiled, watching as Anna came out of the room.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"You know Sam and Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked.  
"Not personally but I've heard about them" Anna responded.  
"Well we're there and Mary said you can come too" Gabriel explained, walking to the door.  
"And I want me some Sammy so let's go" He smiled. Castiel chuckled and followed him, with Anna following them both. Gabriel locked the house and put the keys into his back pocket before walking with his siblings to the Winchester's house.


	12. Chapter 12

When he arrived at Sam's house, ten minutes later, he took a deep breath before walking in.  
"Hey John" Gabriel smiled, before walking through to where Sam was leaning against a counter.  
"Hey Sammy, hey Mary, this is my sister Anna" Gabriel said, pointing to the woman behind him.  
"Hi" Sam said, before pulling Gabriel close and hugging him.  
"Gabriel, have you gone to see Nicky yet?" Anna asked.  
"Nope but I'm going to soon, I just haven't decided when" Gabriel responded, resting his arms on Sam's waist.  
"Ah fair enough" She responded.  
"Gabriel, can I talk to you in private please" Sam muttered. Gabriel nodded and let Sam drag him out of the room, up the stairs, into Sam's bedroom.  
"I want to tell them" Sam said as soon as the door was closed.  
"Y-your eyes?" He stuttered, only just seeing Gabriel's eyes.  
"Yeah..." Gabriel muttered.  
"God I love you" Sam said before kissing Gabriel passionately, pushing him against the door. Sam's hands slid to Gabriel's waist, pulling him closer. Gabriel let out a quiet moan, slipping his hands to Sam's ass.

"Oh god" Sam moaned as Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist. Sam walked them to the bed, lips not leaving Gabriel's. Their lips didn't part as Sam laid Gabriel on the bed and slid his hands to the waistband of Gabriel's trousers. Sam unbuttoned the black trousers and slid them down, along with Gabriel's boxer shorts. Sam knelt over Gabriel and kissed him again before taking Gabriel's cock in hand. Gabriel moaned into Sam's mouth and felt his hips thrust up into Sam's fist. Sam whimpered as he heard Gabriel's moans, getting harder in his jeans. Gabriel pressed a final kiss to Sam's lips before slipping down Sam's body and removing Sam's jeans and boxers. He pressed a kiss to Sam's thigh before taking Sam's length into his mouth, smirking at the moans he heard from Sam. Sam slid his hands through Gabriel's hair.  
"fuck Gabriel...so good" Sam moaned. Gabriel took Sam the rest of the way into his mouth, his nose pressing against the dark, wiry hairs. Sam moaned and came down Gabriel's throat. Gabriel swallowed it all down before looking up at Sam, Sam deciding that it was his new favourite look. He pulled Gabriel up and kissed him passionately, slipping his hand down to Gabriel's cock, taking it in his hand again. Gabriel whimpered as Sam fisted his cock, causing Gabriel to come over Sam's hand.  
"God I love you" Sam muttered, removing his shirt and laying on his bed. Gabriel removed his shirt and laid beside Sam, pulling the duvet over them. Sam rested Gabriel's head on his chest, beginning to fall asleep.  
"Ah, you're one of them guys. Sounds good" Gabriel smiled, drawing swirls on Sam's bare chest. Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's chest before falling asleep. Sam rested his hands on Gabriel's back, before falling asleep himself.

Ten minutes later, Mary peeked a head into the room, wondering where her son was.  
"Aww, look at them" She whispered, pulling John into the room.  
"I think we should leave them, they're obviously tired" John responded, kissing Mary softly before pulling her out of the room and into theirs.  
"I love you" He whispered, hugging her tightly.  
"I love you too" Mary responded, stroking the back of his head.

When he next awoke, Gabriel rested his elbows so he was able to stare at Sam without waking him. Gabriel sighed happily and rested his hands on Sam's chest, drawing small swirls.  
"How long have you been watching me?" Sam asked, around an hour later, waking up.  
"Long enough to know that you're adorable when you sleep" Gabriel responded, smiling softly. Sam blushed and stroked a thumb over Gabriel's cheek.  
"My aunt fancies you y'know, she has for a long time" Sam smirks.  
"No offense but ew, she's not you" Gabriel smirked, kissing Sam's chest.  
"She's 42. You're 14. She is literally 3 times your age and she wants you to fuck her" Sam smirks, pulling Gabriel so they were face to face.  
"Does she have a dick? Nope. Is she you? Nope. Is she getting near me while naked? Nope" Gabriel responded, smiling softly. Sam smirked and kissed Gabriel's cheek, resting his hand on Gabriel's lower back.  
"I'm all yours Sammy, no one else's" Gabriel smiled, moving to suck at Sam's neck, creating a mark.  
"And there's the evidence too" He smiled. Sam blushed and smiled.  
"Sammy?" Dean called, running into the bedroom.

"Oh-God my eyes!" Dean shouted, running back out of the room.  
"Hurry up and get down stairs, people are here" Dean said, before running away, screeching. Gabriel and Sam laughed loudly and kissed softly before slipping off of the bed.  
"Will your parents be mad?" Gabriel asked, as he grabbed some boxer shorts.  
"Maybe, I don't know. They might not care" Sam shrugged as he stood up.  
"If they get mad, tell them it was me. I don't mind taking the fall for you" Gabriel said, pulling some jeans up.  
"Nope, I can't do that. Because then you'll get hurt by my dad, and I'm not letting him hurt you because of something that made me feel so special" Sam blushed, sitting on the edge of his bed, still naked.  
"Just...don't let them upset you because of it when I can take it all" Gabriel responded, feeling himself being pulled into Sam's lap.  
"I love you Gabriel, more than anything in this world. I won't let anything hurt you Gabriel, I don't care what it is" Sam said, kissing Gabriel softly.

"Sam, are you decent?" John asked, knocking on the door.  
"Just give me a sec" Sam called, sitting Gabriel on the bed and standing up, slipping some boxers and Jeans on his legs.  
"Yeah, come in" Sam said, sitting on the bed beside Gabriel. John entered the room, noticing that both males were topless.

"Dean has told me that something has happened" John said, awkwardly as he sat beside Sam and Gabriel.  
"And I know that whatever it is, that Gabriel, you will treat Sam right. But the fact that Sam is underage is what worries me. Can you promise me that you won't do anything penetrative until he is legal age?" John asked, looking between the two teens. Gabriel pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly Googled something.  
"Legal age of consent here in Kansas is 16" Gabriel explained, putting his phone on the floor.  
"Yeah, I can promise that" Gabriel said, connecting his hand with Sam's.  
"Especially if it means I get to see more of him. I love Sam more than life itself and I think I would die without him around" Gabriel said, looking at the floor.  
"Oh-Gabe, I love you" Sam said, tears in his eyes. Sam turned into Gabriel's embrace and kissed him passionately. Gabriel slid his hands to Sam's shoulders.  
"Gabe, for this son- oh hello, sorry" Anna said walking into the room and promptly turning around and walking out. Gabriel chuckled and rested his hand on Sam's chest, fisting a hand into the bed sheets.  
"Yes, I promise too" Sam said, hugging Gabriel.

"Is it safe to come in?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, it is" John called.  
"Alright guys, get dressed and come back down. Your cousin Connor is here" John said, earning a groan from Sam.  
"He's the one who's got something against me and bullies me" Sam whined, grabbing a shirt.  
"He better not say anything while I'm here" Gabriel threatened. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel and hugged him.  
"Well, if he does say anything, you tell me or Gabe and we'll deal with him" John smiled, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam nodded and watched as John walked out of the room.  
"What does he say to you?" Gabriel asked, grabbing his shirt.  
"Calls me a fag, a freak, a weirdo, a waste of space-" Sam said, cutting himself off with a sob.  
"Hey, don't you listen to him, you're better than him" Gabriel responded.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where's the freak?" A male could be heard shouting.  
"That's him" Sam sobbed.  
"Look in a mirror and you'll find him" Gabriel responded, smirking.  
"I love you Sammy, you're perfect" Gabriel whispered, kissing the top of Sam's head.  
"Who the fuck said that?" Connor asked, walking into the room.  
"You! You're him" Connor said, looking at Gabriel with wide eyes.  
"Him? Thanks, I'm him" Gabriel smirked, looking down to Sam who was sobbing into his chest  
"Hey, calm down" Gabriel muttered, stroking through Sam's hair.  
"Why are you with that fag?" Connor asked.  
"That fag is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with so if I were you I'd be careful" Gabriel threatened, shifting so that Sam was in his lap.  
"You wanna spend the rest of your life with someone who'll never speak to you?" Connor scoffed.  
"Why don't you just fuck off" Sam shouted. Connor stuttered for a moment.  
"That's what I thought" Gabriel smirked before kissing Sam's cheek softly.  
"I love you" Sam whispered, leaning up to kiss Gabriel.  
"And I love you Sammy" Gabriel responded, watching as Connor walked out of the room with tears in his eyes.  
"I think I want to tell them, or maybe just my mom and dad for now" Sam said, picking up the ring and putting it on his finger. Gabriel smiled and rested his hands on Sam's waist, kissing him softly.  
"We better head downstairs" Sam muttered, hearing someone walking up the stairs. Mary walked into the room.

"Hey guys" She said, sitting on a chair.  
"Hey mom, what's up" Sam asked, watching as she sighed.  
"Your cousin, Connor, is an ass. He's stressing me out" She explained.  
"Yeah, I know he's an ass. Gabriel made him cry though" Sam smirked, chuckling.  
"How?" Mary asked, smiling.  
"When he came in and said 'where's the freak' I told him to look in a mirror" Gabriel smirked, kissing Sam's cheek. Mary laughed loudly and smiled.  
"Well I'm glad, someone needed to tell him" She said.  
"And I don't want anyone upsetting Sammy" Gabriel responded, stroking a hand through Sam's hair.

"Hey mom, you like gossip. Want something you can go tell everyone?" Sam asked, sliding his hands to Gabriel's shoulders.  
"Yes please" Mary responded, with a wide smile.  
"Gabriel proposed to me" Sam whispered with a wide smile.  
"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" Mary screamed. Sam chuckled as John sprinted into the room, worried at first but then calm.  
"Gabriel proposed!" Mary shrieked. John smiled and looked at Gabriel, who was red as a tomato.  
"Welcome to the family" John said, smiling widely. Gabriel was speechless, this wasn't the response he'd expected.  
"I love you" Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel softly.

"We better give them some time together Mary, remember your promise boys" John smiled, kissing Mary as she stood up.  
"Well I need to go to Nicky's grave soon, I promised Anna I'd take her cos she's never been" Gabriel said, wincing slightly.  
"I'm going out soon too, so I could drop you off if you want?" John offered, watching as Sam grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up.  
"Sure, you wanna come along Sammy?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam.  
"If you want me there" Sam responded.  
"Uncle John! He upset me" Connor whined, running into the room.

"That's because you've bullied his fiancé for how many years?" Mary responded. Gabriel smiled when he heard the word fiancé. God he loved Sam.  
"Fiancé?!" Connor exclaimed.  
"He's fifteen, how can he be engaged?" Connor asked.  
"He's in a stable, happy relationship with someone who accepts everything about Sam, treats him like a human being, and generally loves him. And that's why I'm happy for them to be engaged at fifteen and sixteen" John said, ruffling Sam and Gabriel's hairs. Gabriel smiled, buttoning his own shirt up. Connor whined and walked away, sulking.  
"God he really is an ass" Gabriel said.  
"Yeah, hence why we only see him at Christmas" Mary sighed, standing up. Sam stood up and pulled Gabriel up.  
"I haven't seen my cousins since...2003" Gabriel shrugged.  
"That's the year my mom died. After that my dad became an alcoholic, so we never celebrated anything. I got kicked out in 2012 and started touring. I lived in my tour bus for the better part of a year before I moved in with Cas" Gabriel explained.  
"Jesus..." John trailed off.  
"Well we're not like that, are we Mary? We make sure everyone spends their birthday how they should, happy" John says.  
"When is yours?" Mary asked, watching as Sam held Gabriel's hand.  
"Fourth of September" Gabriel explains. Mary, John, Sam and Gabriel began walking out of Sam's bedroom, all smiling widely.  
"Well we'll make sure you spend it somewhere special" John smiled. They walked down the stairs into the living room, where Gabriel sat on the sofa, Sam curling into his chest.

"Hey Gabe" Anna smiled, sitting beside Gabriel.  
"Hey Anna" Gabriel responded.  
"Dad has just texted me, he wants to know why you didn't send a card or anything" Anna said.  
"I didn't send one cos he tried to kill me with Dick, and they succeeded in killing Nicky" Gabriel growled.  
"Well that's what I said but he said it wasn't a reasonable answer" She sighed.  
"Pass me that" Gabriel said, taking the phone from Anna.  
"Excuse me a second guys" Gabriel said before walking out of the room and calling the number.

"Hello?" The man asked.  
"Hey Dick" Gabriel growled.  
"Ah Gabriel" He said.  
"What?" Gabriel asked, opening the front door to sit on the steps which led to Sam's house.  
"How's it going?" The man asked.  
"I just want to speak to my dad Dick"  
"Fine. Bartholomew!" Dick said before calling for Gabriel's father.  
"Hey son" Bartholomew said.  
"I'm not your son" Gabriel growled.  
"Not anymore" He muttered.  
"Merry Christmas" Bartholomew said, cheerily. Too cheerily. Gabriel sighed and looked around, seeing Bartholomew stood in the shadows with a gun...

"This isn't for you...its for your precious Sammy" Bartholomew smirked, looking over to where Sam was sat, unaware of the situation.   
"You can kick me, punch me, stab me or shoot me but for the love of God, don't hurt him" Gabriel pleaded, looking the man in the eye.  
"What?" The man asked, not seeing John stood at the window, listening to every word.   
"You can kick me, punch me, stab me or shoot me but for the love of God, don't hurt him" Gabriel said.  
"He doesn't deserve it...Sammy's perfect. If you want to hurt someone, let it be me but don't lay a finger on him" Gabriel cried, tears falling down his cheeks.   
"Gladly" The man smirked, before aiming the gun at Gabriel and pulling the trigger...

Gabriel collapsed to the floor as John ran out to him.  
"Shit" he exclaimed.  
"Ha he deserves it" Connor said. Dean growled from behind him.   
"That guy there is the best guy I know. He's saved Sammy's life. So don't you dare say he deserves that or I'll shoot you" Dean threatened, punching Connor in the face, causing Connor to fall to the floor.  
"Dean call 911. Mary console Sam" John ordered, removing his shirt and balling it up to press to the wound. Connor whimpered from the floor, trying to laugh.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE I LOVE THAT GUY AND IF HE DIES SOMEONES GONNA PAY" Sam shouted, kicking Connor in the face before running up to his bedroom, where he grabbed Gabriels jumper and wrapped it around himself, sobbing.  
"Sammy?" Mary asked softly, walking into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed beside Sam and rested a hand on Sams shoulder, causing Sam to look up at her.   
"I don't want him to die mom" Sam cried, hugging his mom.  
"I know you don't Sammy, I know you don't. I don't either" Mary whispered.

Later that week, Sam was curled around Gabriel's body. He was still wearing Gabriel's sweatshirt, tears had stained his cheeks. Sam hadn't slept at all while Gabriel was unconscious, hoping for him to wake up. So the day when Gabriel woke up, not only was he tired, he was in no way prepared for the emotions. Sam was laid on the bed, resting his head on Gabriel's chest when he heard a faint groan  
“Gabe?" Sam asked, looking up at his lover.  
"Hey Sammy" Gabriel whispered, connecting his hand with Sam's beneath the thin cover.  
"So when you divide that number by pi, you're answer is the radius squared" John said walking.  
"Gabriel?!" John and Dean exclaimed.  
"Hey" Gabriel whispered, stroking a hand down Sam's back softly.  
"How you feeling?" John asked, sitting on one of the chairs.  
"Tired mainly" Gabriel shrugged.

"Sam? You okay?" Gabriel asked when he saw Sam wiping at his eyes.  
"We're gonna leave you guys alone for a bit" John said, looking at Dean. They walked out of the room, walking towards the canteen. Gabriel lifted his arms around Sam and pulled him up so that they were face to face.  
"I almost lost you Gabe" Sam whimpered, hiding his head in Gabriel's neck.  
"I love you so much Sammy, you won't lose me. Cos I will always be with you" Gabriel said, pressing against the ring on Sam's finger. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek softly.  
"I love you" Sam muttered.  
"You look tired" Gabriel whispered, stroking a thumb over Sam's cheek. Sam nodded and shivered slightly.  
"C'mon, lets sleep" Gabriel offered, pulling the thin duvet over their bodies. Sam nodded and settled onto Gabriel's chest. Gabriel smiled and carded his hands through Sam's hair as they fell asleep in each other's embrace


	14. Chapter 14

When Gabriel awoke a few hours later, Sam was still asleep on his chest.  
"I love you so much Sammy, when I was in surgery last week and I didn't know if I would live, I was so scared. I can't imagine a life without you in it. I need you more than anything in life" Gabriel muttered, stroking his hand through Sam's hair.  
"And that is why I got this done" Gabriel muttered, moving Sam's hand to the tattoo of Sam's name on his waist.  
"Gabe...that's beautiful" Sam cried.

"When did you do that?" Sam asked, tracing it with his finger.  
"Just before Christmas" Gabriel responded.  
"But I didn't see it?" Sam was confused.  
"Yeah...I guess you just didn't notice it" Gabriel said, stroking his hands through Sam's hair.  
"Can we sleep? I haven't slept while you were out of it, I was too scared" Sam admitted, blushing.  
"Aww Sammy, I'm touched" Gabriel smiled, kissing the top of Sam's head. Sam smiled and hugged Gabriel tightly. Gabriel pulled the thin duvet up and hugged Sam before allowing himself to fall asleep.

Gabriel was released from hospital a few days later, on new year's eve. He spent the day at the Winchester's house, lying in Sam's bedroom with Sam.  
"I bet you I could beat your ass at Mario Kart" Gabriel smirked, pointing to the game console.  
"Alright" Sam responded, moving to grab the two controllers. When Gabriel had come out of the hospital, Sam had vowed to be his personal slave. Gabriel, despite everything, had tried to be helpful around the house.  
"Dibs on Yoshi!" Gabriel shouted, watching as Sam jumped up and landed on the bed beside him.  
"Alright, as long as I get to be Luigi" Sam smiled.

Five minutes later, Gabriel pinned Sam down to the bed and straddled him.  
"Told you" Gabriel smirked, leaning down to kiss Sam. Sam moaned quietly and fisted a hand into Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel slid his hands to Sam's waist.

"I love you" Sam muttered when he pulled away for a moment.  
"Sammy, dinner" John shouted, causing Gabriel and Sam to pull away. Sam moaned weakly and kissed Gabriel before pulling away and helping him walking down the stairs.  
"How are you feeling Gabriel?" Mary asked as Gabriel limped over to the chair  
"Better" Gabriel smiled, watching as Sam wrapped an arm around him.  
"Good" Mary smiled, placing a plate in front of Gabriel.  
"Thank you Mrs Winchester" Gabriel thanked.

"Tonight, what do you want to do? Sit and watch TV or go out somewhere?" John asked, sitting beside Dean.  
"I don't mind. We could stay at home and watch a movie until 11.30, when we could watch the TV" Gabriel offered.  
"Sure, I mean I'm quite tired to be honest so I just want to curl up on the sofa and cuddle" John shrugged, looking over to Mary, who blushed and smiled.  
"Sounds good" Sam smiled, connecting his hand with Gabriel.  
"Yeah, I like John's plan and I think we should do it" Castiel said, looking over at Dean. Sam looked down at where his hand was connected with Gabriel's.

After the meal, they were sat on the sofa in the living room.  
"So we can either watch My Bloody Valentine or House of Wax" Dean said, holding out the two DVDs.  
"Any, Dean" Sam said, straddling Gabriel and kissing him passionately.  
"My Bloody Valentine" John said, knowing it would make Mary cuddle him. John smiled as he remembered their first New Year's Eve together.

_They had been married for a few months. They'd spent the Christmas with Bobby and Crowley but decided to spend the New Year with each other. They ordered in take-out and purchased some wine. They laid on the sofa, Mary's head on John's chest, his hands carding through her hair. She smiled and looked up at him, kissing him softly. John slid his hands to her waist, moaning when her hands slid into his black hair. A while later, they were sharing sloppy, occasional kisses as the ball dropped._

_"Happy New Year, my perfect wife" John murmured against her lips._  
_"And you, my amazing husband" Mary responded before kissing him, her hands sliding onto his chest._  
_"I love you" She muttered for the first time in their relationship._  
_"And I love you too" John responded, stroking a hand through her hair. They considered going to watch the fireworks but decided against it in favour of going to bed and cuddling._

"I'd like to do that again, you know, our first New Year's" Mary whispered.  
"Yeah? Let's do it tonight then, it's New Year and we have Sam and Dean cared for by Gabriel and Castiel" John responded, kissing Mary softly.  
"Yeah that's true" Mary smiled before shifting so she was laid on John's chest. John laid his hands on her waist, one drawing swirls on her back. Gabriel kissed Sam softly before pulling away.

"I'm gonna change out of these jeans" Gabriel whispered, standing up. Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, carrying him up the stairs. He laid Gabriel on his bed and kissed him passionately.  
"God I love you" Sam whispered.  
"I love you too" Gabriel said, sitting up.  
"And that's why I asked you to marry me. And if you ever feel upset by something while I'm not here, look at that ring and think of me" Gabriel said, kissing Sam's cheek softly. Sam smiled, blushing madly.  
"I want to show you something, I've never shown this to anyone. Not even my mom or dad know about this" Sam said as he sat up. He went over to his closet and grabbed a box. He set it beside them and took the lid off. He pulled out a series of photographs and pieces of paper with writing on them.

"A week before I met you, I had planned to end it. I had a note, I had the gun. All I needed was an opportunity. But that didn't come because me and my dad were cleaning out the basement and I found some photos of my uncle Bobby when he was my age. He was unable to walk, talk, or even eat. He had an illness which pretty much paralysed him until he had surgery. Not once did he ever think about ending it. I guess I just realised that people have had it worse than me and not ended it" Sam shrugged.  
"I even got into drugs and smoking" Sam admitted, looking down at the floor.  
"Shit, really?" Gabriel asked, resting his hand on Sam's cheek, forcing him to look into Gabriel's soft eyes. Sam nodded and let tears fall, showing Gabriel the almost full cigarette box.  
"But then I met you not long after and I guess I just never really needed it anymore" Sam admitted, clenching his fists subconsciously. Gabriel slid his hands to between Sam's.  
"Hey, quit that" He muttered, kissing Sam's cheek softly.  
"And I'm proud of you, for opening up to me about it" Gabriel smiled.  
"C'mon, I wanna change" Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam before standing up and taking his skinny jeans off. He set them on the floor before grabbing some grey sweatpants and slipping into them. He took his shirt off and balled it up in his bag before taking Sam's hand.  
"Actually I might do that" Sam said, removing his jeans and shirt before slipping into his black sweatpants. They walked back down the stairs and relaxed on one of the sofas, Sam resting his head on Gabriel's chest.

"OMG Dad! Gabriel has Sam's name tattooed" Dean squealed, pointing to Gabriel's chest. Gabriel blushed and showed John and Mary the tattoo of Sam's name with angel wings in the background.  
"That's beautiful" John said, tracing it with his fingers.  
"Yeah, I love it" Sam said, stroking a hand through Gabriel's hair and kissing him passionately. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam softly.  
"I wanna watch this movie" Dean whined from the corner, where he was laid with his head in Castiel's lap. John chuckled and nodded, letting Dean put the disc into the DVD player. Sam moved off of Gabriel's lap and rested his head on Gabriel's chest, tracing small swirls on the skin.

After the movie, it was 11.33pm.  
"You alright Sammy?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam, who was freezing cold.  
"Yeah fine, just cold" He shrugged.  
"C'mere" Gabriel offered, opening his arms wide for Sam, who settled in the gap.  
"God you're warm" He whispered. Gabriel smiled and let his eyes slip shut as he rested his head on Sam's shoulders. The ball dropped and the family wished well before all heading to bed, with happy hopes for the new year.

When in the studio, many musicians have different ways in which they prefer to work. But the way Gabriel and Castiel preferred to work was special to them. Gabriel worked best when he was topless, wearing his glasses so he could see properly, while Castiel worked best leaning against the wall.

The next week, Gabriel was back in the studio with Anna and Castiel. Sam, Dean, Mary and John were all up in the house. The recording studio was in the basement, meaning they often got time to practise. Gabriel was joking with Anna about something when Castiel walked in.  
"Afternoon" Gabriel smirked, the microphone in his hand being swung in circles.  
"So this song, Sam's never heard it? And it's a present for him?" Anna asked, not seeing Sam and John stood behind the glass. Gabriel blushed and nodded.  
"Alrighty then, better get set up" Anna said, taking a drink from a bottle before throwing it in the bin.  
"Good to go" She said, to Tom, the producer. He flicked a switch, starting the recorder as Castiel started playing guitar and Gabriel started singing.

"We are the children you reject and disregard  
These aching cries come from the bottom of our hearts  
You can't disown us now, we are your own flesh and blood  
And we don't disappear just because your eyes are shut  
Now tell me" He sung, before winking at Sam and singing the next part.

"Love, loss  
Like a bullet's path  
Tear through  
The cavity of my chest  
Lights out  
Because the fuse has blown  
As their castles crumble slowly  
We watch them fall  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
As we gain control" He sang.

"This is the family that we crossed or never had  
This is a war that was lost the day it began  
'Cause it's the race we run, but it keeps us at the start  
And it's the song I sung from the bottom of my heart  
That's how we..." Gabriel trailed off.

"Read you  
Like a polygraph  
Not one  
Single bone in your back  
Own up  
To how you let us down  
As their castles crumble slowly  
We watch them fall  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
As we gain control" He continued.

"Except for you and me, love  
Everyone is the same,  
We know, we know, we know, we know  
But if to live, we have to be numb  
I'd rather know the pain  
I'd rather know, I'd rather know  
This happens almost never  
But it happened once to me  
And this will never be the same  
The ends we seam together" He sung, looking over to Sam and smiling weakly.

"I'm not after fame and fortune  
I'm after you  
When I've served my time I swear I  
Will come back for you" Gabriel sung, with only Castiel playing guitar.

"As their castles crumble slowly  
We watch them fall  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
Right on to ours, but I'm after you  
I'm after you  
I'm after you  
I'm after you" He finished.

"Got it guys" Tom said, turning the switch off.  
"Goodie" Gabriel smiled, taking his glasses off to clean them before putting them back on.  
"Let's go then" Anna said, standing up. They walked out of the studio, where Sam jumped at Gabriel and hugged him tightly.  
"God I love you" Sam muttered, wrapping his legs around Gabriel's waist.  
"I love you too Sammy" Gabriel said, resting his hands on Sam's waist.  
"That was amazing Gabe" John said from behind them.  
"Thank you Mr Winchester" Gabriel smiled.  
"We will be releasing that as soon as I have made the video, talking of which, would you guys all like to go out to the beach or something with us?" Gabriel asked, smiling.  
"Sure, when?" John asked.  
"I'm not sure, it depends when Mary is due to give birth" Gabriel responded.  
"Oh that's just over a month away" John shrugged.  
"How about next week?" Gabriel offered, checking his phone.  
"Yeah, sure" John responded. Gabriel smiled and hugged Sam before leading them both upstairs. When they went into the kitchen, Mary was sat on the barstools and leaning against the counter.  
"Hey" Mary smiled, kissing John's cheek softly. The two families spent the rest of the day in Gabriel's house, with Sam spending the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Sam was awake early. He watched Gabriel sleeping, occasionally brushing hair from his eyes. Sam sighed sadly, looking up at the picture of Bobby and Crowley before letting a tear fall.  
"I miss you guys" He whispered, stroking a finger over his uncles' smiling faces.  
"G'morning" Gabriel groaned, rubbing small circles onto Sam's waist with his thumb.  
"Hey..." Sam trailed off, trying to hide his tears.  
"What's up?" Gabriel asked, sitting up. Sam shook his head and looked away from Gabriel.  
"Talk to me Sammy, please" Gabriel pleaded, turning Sam to face him.  
"I...I guess feel quite bad about myself and miss Bobby and Crowley...it doesn't matter" Sam said, sighing.  
"It matters to me" Gabriel spoke, voice soft as he connected his hand with Sam's. Sam smiled and let his head drop, hiding the blush on his cheeks.  
"I feel...I guess I just...I wish I had your body...you're beautiful and I'm just me" Sam muttered, looking at his body.  
"I'm just me? You're beautiful Sammy. In fact no, you're perfect" Gabriel said, standing up. He pulled Sam up to the mirror.  
"Look at your body" Gabriel ordered with a soft voice as he pressed kisses to every point of available skin.  
"You're gorgeous Sammy" Gabriel whispered as he kissed Sam's arms. He pressed softer, more meaningful kisses to the scars covering Sam's arms. Gabriel hands are sliding over the skin on Sam's chest, mapping out his favourite things. Sam let out a loud sob, screwing his eyes shut.  
"Open them" Gabriel whispered, pressing a kiss to the point behind Sam's ear. Sam weakly opened his eyes and watched as Gabriel kissed Sam's shoulder blades.  
"You are perfect Sam" Gabriel whispered, kissing Sam's cheek softly. Sam weakly nodded and let a tear fall, having it wiped away by Gabriel's soft thumb.  
"You wanna go shower, I'll set you some clothes out?" Gabriel offered, turning Sam to face him. Sam slid his hands to Gabriel's waist and kissed him passionately, holding him close.  
"I love you Gabe...so much" Sam whispered, as he pulled away.  
"C'mon, I'll set you some clothes out. Go take a shower babe" Gabriel said. There was a burst of emotion in Sam's chest when Gabriel called him babe.  
"I love you" Gabriel smiled, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek softly, slapping his ass.  
"I'm gonna take a shower" He smiled, kissing Gabriel before walking down the stairs. Gabriel smiled and began to tidy Sam's bedroom before getting some clothes out for Sam.

When Sam returned ten minutes later, he saw Gabriel laid on the bed.  
"Hey babe" Gabriel smiled, looking up at Sam. Sam smiled and grabbed his boxer shorts and slipped them on before lying beside Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and held Sam close, resting his head on Sam's chest.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked, stroking his hands through Gabriel's hair.  
"Up to you, I'm happy just laying with you" Gabriel smiled, leaning up to kiss Sam. Sam blushed and covered their bodies with the duvet, relaxing on the bed before they had to go back to school the next day.

At school the next day, Gabriel was sat in his English lesson writing when the reception called for him. He smiled and stroked Sam's back before grabbing his bag and walking out of the lesson. He walked towards the reception.  
"Hello Gabriel, we have a phone call for you" The woman said, handing Gabriel the phone.  
"Hello?" Gabriel said.  
"Hello Gabriel, I'm sergeant Henriksen. We need you to return home as your brother, Uriel, is returning home. He has been injured in a roadside bomb" The male says.  
"Shit...is he okay?" Gabriel asks.  
"Yes, but your other brother wasn't as lucky" The sergeant says, solemnly.  
"Shit, um thanks. I'll be home soon with my brother" Gabriel says before hanging the phone up.  
  
"What lesson is Cas in?" Gabriel asks the receptionist. She looks at something on a computer.  
"Sciences" The woman says.  
"Thank you, we have to leave" Gabriel says, running to the science block.  
  
"Cas?" He says, running into the classroom where Dean and Castiel are sat laughing.  
"What's up Gabriel?" Castiel asks, walking towards him.  
"We have to get home. Uriel is injured and Jimmy...I'm not sure about him" Gabriel says, not looking as he mentions Castiel's favourite of their other siblings.  
"Shit okay, I'll get my bag" Castiel says. He grabs his bag and pecks Dean before running over to Gabriel, and they run home.

 

Outside of their house, they see various black cars. Gabriel sighs and grabs his house keys.  
"Mr Novak-Milton?" A soldier says.  
"That's me" both say, leading the soldiers into their house.  
"We spoke to Gabriel on the phone, correct?" One of the soldiers says.  
"Yeah, what's happened?" Gabriel asked, sitting down. The soldiers took their hats off.  
"We're sad to inform you that Jimmy Novak has passed away due to injuries he received when he saved your brother, Uriel Milton, from a bomb blast" They say. Castiel runs out of the room and runs into his bedroom, tears falling down his cheek.  
"Thank you" Gabriel said softly.  
"Uriel is outside in one of our cars, would you like to bring him in" The soldier asked, standing up.  
"Yeah sure, let me help you" Gabriel said, standing up. He followed the two soldiers to the black car.  
"Hey bro" Uriel says. He has bandages on his left leg and his right arm. Gabriel wraps an arm around his brother and helps him stand up.  
"We will be sending Jimmy's medals and possessions through the post" The soldier says, watching as Gabriel helps Uriel walk.  
"And the doctor said you need to stay in bed until your injures and infections have cleared up" The soldiers said, looking pointedly at Uriel. Gabriel nods and carries him into the house, up into the spare room beside his own. He helps lay Uriel onto the bed.

"Want anything?" Gabriel asks, looking down at his brother.  
"Something to drink. I haven't had one for like 3 hours" Uriel says, smiling. Gabriel nods and runs down the stairs, getting some juice from the cupboard and poured it into a beaker with some water before taking it up the stairs.  
"Here you go" Gabriel says.  
"Anything else?" He adds.  
"No, thank you" Uriel responds.  
"I'm going to see Cas then" Gabriel says before walking out of the room and up the stairs, into the room where Castiel was curled in a ball sobbing.

"Cas buddy, you okay?" Gabriel asked softly, sitting on the bed beside him. When Castiel doesn't answer, Gabriel rests his hand on Castiel's back softly, feeling Castiel collapse into his arms.  
"I can't believe he's gone" Castiel cries.  
"I know, I can't either" Gabriel says, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair.  
"The last thing he ever said to me is that he was proud of me" Castiel sobs.  
"And he still is. And he always will be, watching down on you from Heaven" Gabriel mutters, holding Castiel close. Castiel weakly smiles and nods.  
"Do you mind if I be alone for a while? I need to think about everything" Castiel asks, looking up at Gabriel.  
"Yeah, no that's fine. Just shout of me. I'll either be in my room or in the studio" Gabriel smiles, ruffling Castiel's hair. Gabriel smiles sadly at Castiel before walking into his bedroom, remembering the last words Jimmy had said to him.

Gabriel picks up his guitar and strums it, unsure of what notes to starts with, or what song to sing.

"He said 'Son, have you seen the world?  
Well, what would you say if I said that you could?  
Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid.'  
I said 'That sounds pretty good.'" Gabriel starts. He quickly thinks of a tune that fits the lyrics.

"Black leather boots  
Spit-shined so bright  
They cut off my hair but it looked alright  
We marched and we sang  
We all became friends  
As we learned how to fight" Gabriel continues.

"A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust" he sings, watching as Uriel walks in, smiling.

"I kicked in the door  
I yelled my commands  
The children, they cried  
But I got my man  
We took him away  
A bag over his face  
From his family and his friends" Gabriel sings, gesturing for Uriel to sit beside him.

"They took off his clothes  
They pissed in his hands  
I told them to stop  
But then I joined in  
We beat him with guns  
And batons not just once  
But again and again" Gabriel sung, wincing at the swearing.

"A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust" Gabriel sung, with Uriel joining in.

"She walked through bullets and haze  
I asked her to stop  
I begged her to stay  
But she pressed on  
So I lifted my gun  
And I fired away" He sung.

"The shells jumped through the smoke  
And into the sand  
That the blood now had soaked  
She collapsed with a flag in her hand  
A flag white as snow" Gabriel sung, watching as tears fell from Uriel's eyes.

"A hero of war  
Is that what they see  
Just medals and scars  
So damn proud of me  
And I brought home that flag  
Now it gathers dust  
But it's a flag that I love  
It's the only flag I trust  
He said, 'Son, have you seen the world?  
Well what would you say, if I said that you could?'" Gabriel finished, wrapping his arm around Uriel's shoulder.

"You okay bud?" Gabriel asked.  
"I just...I feel like I could've done more for Jimmy. You know what I mean?" Uriel said.  
"You were injured, there wasn't anything you could've done" Gabriel said, watching as his phone lit up, showing that Sam had texted him.  
"I still had enough effort to walk though" Uriel tried, seeing the phone.  
"You can't blame yourself for it Uriel, your injuries are already like this. You couldn't do anything Uriel" Gabriel said.  
"You need to get that?" Uriel asked, gesturing to the phone.  
"No, I'll text him later. You wanna head downstairs?" Gabriel asked, standing up. Uriel nodded and stood up, limping out with Gabriel and down the stairs.

"You lay in there, I'll bring you some food" Gabriel smiled. Uriel nodded and walked into the front room, laying on the sofa. Gabriel walked into the kitchen and was humming the new song when he heard Uriel talking to someone. Gabriel smiled and made a sandwich before taking it through to Uriel, who was stood in the doorway, talking to someone who looked a lot like...Sam!  
"Sammy" Gabriel said, happily.  
"You know him?" Uriel asked, limping towards Gabriel.  
"Yeah...I know him" Gabriel said with a small smile. He handed the sandwich to Uriel before he walked over to Sam, where Dean was stood behind him.  
"What's happened?" Sam asked.  
"Dean, go up to Cas. He needs you" Gabriel says, pulling Dean into the house and pushing him up the stairs. Gabriel sighed sadly and looked at Sam.  
"Uriel, I'll be right outside if you need me" Gabriel said before stepping outside and closing the door. He sat on the doorstep with Sam and sighed.  
"My brother's been injured as you can see" Gabriel shrugs, wrapping an arm around Sam.  
"So I have to look after him because he doesn't get on with my dad" Gabriel continues.  
"You wanna stay for a bit? Nothing's happening really" Gabriel lied. Despite his tough façade, he was dying inside. And that's something Sam can't find out. Sam nodded and kissed Gabriel's cheek before standing up and walking into the house with him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, you okay?" Gabriel asked, watching as Castiel stumbled down the stairs, fresh tears drying on his cheeks.  
"Me and Dean...I think we might be over" Castiel said, collapsing into Gabriel's arms.  
"What happened?" Gabriel asked, watching as Dean appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Cas...hear me out, please" Dean pleaded.  
"Gabe? I don't know what to do" Castiel cried.  
"Give him a chance Cas, this is your first real relationship. Just test it and see what he has to say, me and Sammy are right here" Gabriel whispers. Castiel nods weakly, wiping away the tears.  
"Thanks Gabriel, you're right" Castiel smiles before following Dean up the stairs.  
"That song you sang earlier Gabe, it was amazing. Sing it again for me" Uriel asked, voice soft.  
"Alright fine, but just for you" Gabriel smiled before running up the stairs and getting his guitar. He returns with the black instrument in his hands. He sits in a chair and sets it on his knee. He smiles weakly at Sam before singing.

"He said 'Son, have you seen the world?  
Well, what would you say if I said that you could?  
Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid.'  
I said 'That sounds pretty good'  
Black leather boots  
Spit-shined so bright  
They cut off my hair but it looked alright  
We marched and we sang  
We all became friends  
As we learned how to fight  
A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust  
I kicked in the door  
I yelled my commands  
The children, they cried  
But I got my man  
We took him away  
A bag over his face  
From his family and his friends  
They took off his clothes  
They pissed in his hands  
I told them to stop  
But then I joined in  
We beat him with guns  
And batons not just once  
But again and again  
A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust  
She walked through bullets and haze  
I asked her to stop  
I begged her to stay  
But she pressed on  
So I lifted my gun  
And I fired away  
The shells jumped through the smoke  
And into the sand  
That the blood now had soaked  
She collapsed with a flag in her hand  
A flag white as snow  
A hero of war  
Is that what they see  
Just medals and scars  
So damn proud of me  
And I brought home that flag  
Now it gathers dust  
But it's a flag that I love  
It's the only flag I trust" Gabriel sung, looking up at his now sleeping brother.

"He said, 'Son, have you seen the world?  
Well what would you say, if I said that you could?'" Gabriel finished softly, letting a tear fall  
"That's beautiful" Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel's cheek softly.

Dean was sat nervously on Castiel's bed, blue eyes staring at him.  
"Here's the thing..." Dean trailed off nervously, a tear dripping from his cheek.  
"Dean? What is it?" Castiel asked, voice soft as he rubbed his hand on Dean's thigh.  
"You know that thing...just before Christmas..." Dean said, not looking up.  
"The thing with my dad or the thing about you?" Castiel asked, lifting Dean's head softly.  
"Me..." Dean trailed off, another tear dripping onto Castiel's thumb.  
"What's wrong Dean? Talk to me..." Castiel murmured, wiping away the tears.  
"I feel like you deserve better than me, I mean look at me: fat, dumb, retarded...a loser" Dean sighed.  
"Nopity nope" Castiel said, lifting Dean. He stood Dean in front of the full length mirror.  
"Beautiful" He whispered, kissing Dean's cheek.  
"Smart" He continued, letting his hand drop to Dean's shirt.  
"Amazing" He continued, undoing the top button of Dean's shirt. He slowly unbuttoned Dean's shirt, kissing him softly and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"You're beautiful, amazing. One could say, perfect" Castiel smiled, unbuttoning Dean's jeans.  
"Watch this from the mirror, I want you to see what I see" Castiel said as he moved to his knees in front of Dean. He pulled the blue jeans and black boxer shorts down. He pressed a kiss to the scars on Dean's thigh before taking Dean into his mouth, hearing the loud moan Dean let slip. He looked up and saw Dean had his eyes shut.  
"Open your eyes" Castiel ordered, sitting back on his heels and letting Dean's cock fall from his mouth. Dean whimpered and opened his eyes, staring at his reflection. Castiel smiled and nodded, before taking Dean back into his mouth. Dean moaned and whimpered, hands sliding to Castiel's hair.

Time passed and Dean couldn't tell if it was seconds or hours, but he did know when he was going to come.  
"Shit Cas gonna come" Dean moaned, eyes slipping shut, causing Castiel to pull away.  
"Open. Your. Eyes" He growled. Dean whined and weakly opened his eyes. Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean's thigh before deep throating him, clenching his throat muscles. Dean moaned and came down Castiel's throat, hands clenching in Castiel's hair.  
"God..." Dean said, breathlessly.  
"I'm not God Dean, just Castiel" He smirked. He stood up and helped Dean back to the bed, where he laid him down. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, drawing swirls.

Sam was resting his head on Gabriel's chest, watching the sleeping male on the sofa.  
"What happened?" Sam asked softly.  
"Roadside bomb" Gabriel said, sighing slightly. He stroked his hand through Sam's hair, letting a tear fall but quickly wiping it away before Sam would find out.  
"Did you hear about that firework display tonight? It's like a two-minute walk from your house" Gabriel asked, feeling Sam tense on his chest.  
"No we didn't. But my dad has Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder from when he was in the war... shit" Sam sighs.  
"Get your parents here, I have a quiet room he can go in" Gabriel says, handing Sam his phone. Sam nods and walks out of the room to make the call. Gabriel stands up and strokes his brother's hair, removing the empty plate from his chest. Gabriel grabs the blanket from the sofa opposite and wraps it around his brother's sleeping body.  
"Sleep well" He murmurs, kissing the top of Uriel's head. He walks out to Sam and hugs him tightly, letting his tears fall.  
"Hey, it's alright" Sam whispered, rubbing a hand down Gabriel's back softly.  
"Yeah mom, just come over and walk in. I gotta go, love you too, bye" Sam said before ending the call and hugging Gabriel.  
"Thank you Sammy..." Gabriel trailed off, trying to wipe away the tears. Sam shook his head and walked Gabriel back into the living room and laying him on the empty sofa, cuddling with him. Gabriel shifted until Sam was laid beneath him, and he had his head on Sam's chest. Sam's thumb stroked down Gabriel's back, lulling him to sleep. Soft snores left Gabriel's mouth, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder. Sam pressed a soft kiss to the top of Gabriel's head before letting himself fall asleep.

Ten minutes later, Mary and John entered the house, looking around to find Gabriel and Sam asleep on the sofa, with another male who they don't know.

"Look at them" She whispered, pointing to the couple. She smiled and kissed John's cheek before walking through to the kitchen. She sat on a chair with John and connected her hand with his.  
"Do you think Dean is okay?" John asked softly.  
"Maybe... I don't really" She responded, rubbing her thumb over John's hand.  
"How didn't we know about the fireworks tonight?" John sighed, looking around.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm glad Gabriel told Sam and let us here rather than at home" Mary responded, kissing John's cheek.  
"Yeah" John murmurs, watching Mary with love in his eyes.  
"Ugh...what time is it?" Uriel groaned as he limped into the kitchen, wiping at his eyes.  
"Oh, hello" He said when he saw Mary and John.  
"Hi" Mary smiled, rubbing her hand over John's.  
"Uriel Milton" Uriel said, holding his good arm out for John and Mary to shake. They shook the hand gently.  
"Mary and John Winchester, Sam and Dean's parents" Mary responds.  
"Are you a soldier?" John asks, noting the younger males attire.  
"Yeah, I was injured in a roadside bomb though, my brother Jimmy, died saving me" Uriel explains, removing his jacket.  
"Ah, I'm sorry" John responded.  
"Which war was you in?" Mary asked, looking at John.  
"I was in Vietnam" John responds.  
"Uriel was most likely in Iraq or Afghanistan" He adds.  
"Yeah, I was" Uriel responds, grabbing the coffee from the cupboard.  
"Drink?" He offers, holding up the coffee.  
"Yeah please" Mary smiles.  
"No thanks" John responds. Uriel makes the coffee for Mary, handing her the mug along with a plate of sugar and a small jug of milk. Uriel smiled before walking out of the room with his own mug of coffee and back into the living room.

Around 30 minutes later, Gabriel awoke, looking up at Sam. He watched Sam for a while until Sam awoke, kissing the top of Gabriel's head.  
"Hey" Gabriel whispered.  
"Hey" Sam murmured. He kissed Gabriel softly, hands slipping to Gabriel's waist.  
"Hey guys, still here you know" Uriel groaned from the sofa.  
"Sorry bro" Gabriel smirked, not moving from on top of Sam.  
"Your parents are in the kitchen" Uriel said, turning over and turning the television on. Sam nodded and kissed Gabriel.  
"Wanna go see them" Gabriel asked softly. Sam shrugged, causing Gabriel to stand up and tug Sam up. Sam and Gabriel wandered through to the kitchen.  
"Hey" Gabriel said, leaning against a counter.  
"Hey Gabriel" John smiled.  
"What's up dad?" Sam asked, seeing his father was upset.  
"Just thinking 's all" John responded. Sam nodded but hugged his father tightly.  
"What time is the firework thing tonight?" John asked softly.  
"About 8 I think, but I can take you down to the quiet room if you want. It's a few sofas and some food cupboards and stuff" Gabriel explained, pointing to the stairs in the corner of the room. John nodded and stood up, with Mary following as they walked down the stairs, following Gabriel. The room was small: a fireplace was in the centre with three sofas and a small drinks cabinet filled with wines and beers.  
"Feel free to drink anything from the cupboards, or the refrigerator" Gabriel said, pointing to the small grey box in the corner.  
"I come in here when I need time alone" Gabriel explains, noting that Sam wasn't in the room.  
"Thank you Gabriel, so much" Mary said, hugging Gabriel.  
"I think Uriel will be coming in later, he probably will need it to be quiet" Gabriel added, shoving his hands in his pockets. John nodded and sat onto a sofa, relaxing slightly.  
"There is food as well but you can come up cos the door locks from both sides" Gabriel explained.  
"Toilet is through there" He pointed to a door.  
"You have everything in here" Mary smiled.  
"Yeah, it's an emergency room too" Gabriel smiled softly.

Later that night, John was sat on the sofa holding his head in his hands; Mary was rubbing her hand down John's back when Gabriel carried in the sleeping form of his older brother.  
"Hey guys" He whispers, laying Uriel on the sofa and wrapping a blanket around him. Gabriel leans down and kisses his brother's head.  
"Is he okay?" John asks softly, looking over to the sleeping male.  
"Yeah, he might wake up from a nightmare though. If he does, come up and find me" Gabriel says, stroking Uriel's head.  
"Alright" Mary smiles, kissing John's cheek. Gabriel smiles before walking out of the room, closing the door softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam watched the fireworks, standing in the garden with his hands in his pockets. Dean and Castiel were watching from Castiel's bedroom, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone in the garden.  
"Hey Sammy" Gabriel muttered as he appeared beside Sam.  
"Hey" Sam murmurs, eyes not leaving the black sky, illuminated with reds, greens and yellows. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder.  
"How is he? Uriel I mean" Sam asked softly.  
"Well he's asleep in the quiet room, your dad is a bit upset I guess, he looks it. I'm going to go in soon though, I'm kinda tired" Gabriel responded, checking the time: 11.23pm.  
"Yeah, me too" Sam said, turning around and walking in with Gabriel. Gabriel secured the house, locking most of the doors. He wandered over to the quiet room and walked in.  
"We're going to go up to bed, now it's finished. There's a spare room up on the 2nd floor beside my bedroom. I'll take Uriel up to his bedroom" Gabriel said, lifting his brother and carrying him up the stairs and out of the quiet room.  
"Thank you Gabriel" Mary smiled.

Mary was kneeling in front of John, a thumb stroking his cheek.  
"It's okay baby" She murmured. John shuddered as more tears fell, collapsing into Mary's embrace. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.  
"You wanna go up to bed?" Mary asked softly.  
"Sure" John responded. He stood up and walked over to the door, Mary by his side. They walked up the stairs and found the bedroom quickly. John stripped to his boxers and lays back on the bed. Mary dumps the bag of their clothes on the floor and grabs her pyjamas, changing into them before laying beside John and pulling the duvet over them.  
"Love you, so much" John murmured, kissing her cheek softly.  
"Love them two as well" He said, kissing the bump twice. Mary smiled at John and stroked her hand through his hair.  
"I love you too" She murmured, pulling him so they were face to face.  
"After these two, no more kids yeah? 4 is enough for me" Mary smiled, stroking her hands down John's shoulder.  
"Yeah, 4 is enough. Perfect number" He smiled. Mary smiled and hugged John tightly. She pushed John onto his back and laid beside him, resting her head on his chest. He let a hand slip to rest on her back as she drew swirls on his bare chest. They quickly fall asleep, Mary's head in the gap between John's shoulder and neck.

A few weeks later, Sam was walking around school when Meg came out from a darkened corner.  
"Hey freakchester" She smirked. Sam didn't look up from the floor, trying to ignore her words.  
"Look at her when she speaks to you" Lucifer ordered. Sam sighed and glared at her, glad he'd been going to the gym more.  
"Aww look at Sammy, got some muscle now" Lucifer smirked. He walked towards Sam and stroked a hand through his hair. Sam whimpered, fighting against Lucifer's grip when he picked Sam up effortlessly. Meg hand one hand slipping into Sam's boxer shorts when suddenly they all dropped to the floor.  
"Get the fuck away from him" He heard a growl. He looked around him and saw blood staining their clothing.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked. Gabriel clicked his fingers, making the two dead bodies disappear.  
"What the hell?" Sam exclaimed, confused.  
"I saw what she was doing. I get protective" Gabriel shrugged, wrapping his hands around Sam's waist.  
"Well I got that, where did their bodies go?" Sam asked, resting his hands on Gabriel's chest.  
"Angel, remember? Perks. They're down in hell" Gabriel chuckled.  
"Seriously?" Sam asked, happily. Gabriel nodded in response, smiling and kissing Sam's cheek.  
"Wanna get out of here?" Gabriel asked, moving to rest one hand in Sam's hair.  
"Sure, can we go home?" Sam said, sadly.  
"Yeah sure" Gabriel smiled, snapping his fingers.

They appeared in a dark alley close to Sam's house.  
"Woah" Sam said, stumbling to lean against the wall.  
"Yeah, that always happens the first time. You'll get used to it" Gabriel said, resting his hand on Sam's side.  
"I feel sick" Sam whined. Gabriel pressed his fingers against Sam's head and sent a blast of grace through Sam's body.  
"Holy shit that's good" Sam moaned. Gabriel chuckled and hugged Sam, taking Sam's hand in his own.  
"Yeah, it's something only archangel's can do since they're the highest level of angels, just below God" Gabriel shrugged.  
"How come you don't use your powers that much?" Sam enquired as they began walking.  
"I guess I don't need to, I have everything I need with you" He responded, blushing.  
"Aww" Sam said, hugging Gabriel tightly. As they began walking, Sam rested his head on Gabriel's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

When they returned home a few minutes later, John had gone to work in the Mechanic shop he owns; his mom was groaning in pain.  
"Mary?" Gabriel asked, when he walked in.  
"They're coming" She whimpered.  
"SAMMY CALL AN AMBULANCE" Gabriel shouted, throwing his phone to Sam. Gabriel grabbed some towels and laid them on the floor, helping Mary lay on the floor.  
"I need you to breathe Mary: in and out, in and out" Gabriel said, gripping Mary's hand and helping her breathe. Sam ran in with a white gown in his hands.  
"This is what you said you wanted to wear" He said, handing it to his mom.  
"Sam, she can't dress herself. We'll have to do it" Gabriel sighed. Gabriel helped Mary stand up, still gripping her hand as she leant against him and whimpered. Sam undressed Mary and slid the gown on her body.  
"John's here" Gabriel pointed out, helping Mary lay down.  
"Mary?" John questioned, fear in his voice as he ran into the house. He ran into the living room and found Gabriel helping Mary.  
"Gabe? What's happening?" John asked.  
"You should know you've gone through this" Mary growled. John ran to her side and took her hand, letting her squeeze it as the paramedics ran into the house.  
"Sammy, you wanna go in a taxi or the ambulance?" John asked.  
"I don't mind getting in a taxi with Dean and Gabe" Sam answered. John nodded and went to get his wallet.  
"I'll pay for it John, I don't mind. Just go" Gabriel responded. John agreed before jumping into the ambulance.

"Wow..." Sam trailed off, after the ambulance had left.  
"How did you know what to do?" He asked, looking to Gabriel.  
"My sister was pregnant and we were in the middle of nowhere, I had to help her give birth" He shrugged. Sam nodded.  
"Suppose I should go text Dean and tell him mom's gone into labour" He shrugged, reaching for his phone. Gabriel smiled and sat on the sofa, tugging Sam beside him.  
"Dean said he will go later because something has happened to Cas at school and he's scared or something" Sam responded.  
"We can go later, she won't have given birth yet" Gabriel muttered, resting his head on Sam's chest.  
"It's 3 months and one day until my birthday!" Sam exclaimed happily.  
"I turn 16 in 7 months and two days" Gabriel chuckled.  
"Just before we go back to school" He sighed.  
"I thought you were 14" Sam asked, confused.  
"Nah, just small haha" Gabriel responded.  
"Fair enough" Sam smiled.  
"I like small, I like being the big spoon" Sam smiled, laying down and pulling Gabriel with him. He curled around the smaller body. Gabriel chuckled and connected a hand with Sam's.  
"As long as there's no funny business" Gabriel joked.  
"I swear on my penis" Sam responded, smirking.  
"So I get it if you do something... hmm" Gabriel said with a smirk.  
"Oh God" Sam groaned, yawning.  
"Sleep babe" Gabriel whispers, pulling a blanket over them. Sam nodded and let his eyes slip shut, curled around Gabriel's body. Gabriel also fell asleep soon after, both tired due to the previous event.

A few hours later, Sam awoke and checked the time. *3:29*  
"Hey moose" Gabriel muttered, yawning.  
"Hey midget" Sam joked, kissing the back of Gabriel's neck.  
"What time is it?" Gabriel asked, turning to face Sam.  
"3.30" Sam shrugged.  
"You wanna ring your dad and find out how it's going?" Gabriel asked, smiling slightly up at Sam, who nodded in response. Gabriel shifted so he was able to reach into his pocket and grabbed his phone, handing it to Sam. Sam dialled his father's number and called him, while Gabriel stood up and stretched.

"Hey dad, how's it going?" Sam asked, watching as Gabriel sat back down.  
"Yeah, Adam and Amelia, I thought you were having a boy?" Sam asked, confused.  
"Fair enough, I'll see you later" Sam said before ending the call.  
"I have a baby sister and a baby brother" He said with happy tears in his eyes.  
"Aww" Gabriel responded, hugging Sam tightly.  
"Looks like this won't go to waste then" Gabriel smiled, pulling a girl's baby toy from his bag.  
"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, chuckling.  
"My sister gave me them all, I have nearly 1000" He shrugged, opening his bag to reveal hundreds of baby toys and a few school books.  
"Aww haha" Sam chuckled.  
"I guess I should give them to your mom" He shrugged, emptying the bag onto the floor.  
"Yeah, I used to have one of them but I lost it and it was something Bobby gave me" Sam said sadly, pointing to a small dog toy.  
"Take it if you want it" Gabriel smiled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and kissing the top of his head. Sam reached over and grabbed it, staring at it with sad eyes.  
"You miss them, don't you?" Gabriel muttered, hugging Sam. Sam nodded and sobbed into Gabriel's shoulder.  
"Yeah, but I can't forever. They're dead, I should get over it" He sighed.  
"You don't have to get over it. You can be upset for as long as you want, or need" Gabriel responded, holding Sam in his arms.  
"You wanna head out to the hospital?" Sam asked, wiping away the tears. Gabriel shrugged and reached down for the small fairy toy he had. He put it in his pocket and wrapped an arm around Sam as they stood up. He pushed the toys into a small basket and left his bag beside it.  
"My mom is going to be so happy. She's struggling for money since she's on leave, and she couldn't afford more toys for them" Sam smiled as they walked out of the house and locked the door.  
"Taxi or walk?" Gabriel asked.  
"Walk" Sam responded, connecting his hand with Gabriel's as they began walking towards the hospital.

20 minutes later they arrived at the hospital.  
"Mary Winchester?" Sam asked the receptionist.  
"What relations are you to her please?" The nurse asked.  
"Son and son-in law" Sam responded.  
"Okay this way please" She said, walking towards the maternity ward. They arrived at Mary's room, seeing John sat at the chair beside a bed with a baby in his arms and a wide smile on his face. Sam and Gabriel walked in, smiling.  
"Hey Sam" John whispered.  
"Your mom's sleeping" John explained, gesturing to the sleeping woman. There was a sleeping baby on her chest.  
"How is she?" Gabriel asked, watching as Sam picked up the baby.

"Tired, obviously. Alright I guess, better than when she gave birth to Sammy, he had a huge head" John smiled.  
"Aww dad" Sam whined.  
"That's your sister, Amelia" John smiled, stroking a thumb over her head. Gabriel rested a toy in her hands, which were squeezing at the air.

A while later, Mary awoke to see her son cuddling with his fiancé and her baby daughter.  
"Aww" She squealed, scaring John slightly.  
"Hey" John said softly.  
"Hi" She said, hugging John.  
"Where's Dean?" Mary asked, not seeing her oldest son.  
"Something happened at school today with Cas so they're at home cos whatever it was, it scared Dean" Gabriel responded. Mary nodded.  
"Where did that toy come from? I didn't buy it" She asked, confused.  
"My sister gave me a bunch from when she had her daughter, her son is a few years older. I guess it's easier to give them to you guys than find a reason as to why I have 978 baby toys in my school bag" He chuckled.  
"Oh God Gabriel, you're amazing" Mary smiled.  
"Mom, you remember that toy Bobby got me that went missing?" Sam asked softly.  
"Ruffles the dog?" Mary asked in response. Sam nodded and smiled, pulling the toy out of his pocket.  
"Gabriel had one in his bag" He smiled, hugging Gabriel tightly.  
"Aww, I remember when you lost it. We were at a park, if I remember correctly. And you cried for like 3 weeks" She said.  
"I remember you'd given it a name tag or something like that to make it your own and cried cos it was gone" Mary explained.  
"Something like this?" Gabriel asked, pulling out a small piece of material from his pocket which had the name 'Ruffles' stitched on it.  
"YES!" Sam shouted, tears falling from his eyes.  
"You have a name label on it. I decided I would return it to you if I ever met you" Gabriel explains, pointing to the 'S.Winchester' wrote on the label.  
"Aw I love you so much" Sam squealed.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean arrived three hours later, with Castiel by his side. Dean had a black eye and bruises on his face and cheek, Castiel having some bruising too.  
"What happened?" John asked angrily.  
"Homophobic teacher" Dean explained, wincing slightly.  
"Which one?" He growled.  
"Prof. Holmes" He admitted.  
"Your psychology professor?" Gabriel asks. Castiel nods and looks at the floor.  
"I’m going to kill that son of a bitch" Gabriel growled before walking away. He walked out of the door and slammed the door behind him.  
"Suppose I better go after him" Sam murmured, leaving the toy on the bed before running after Gabriel.

10 minutes later, he was running down Gabriel's street, seeing the younger male run into his house. He heard the door slam, sighing with a slight sense of relief. He quickly entered the house, confused when he couldn't find Gabriel. He walked until he had searched the house and not found him. He silenced for a minute, hoping to hear a noise. And that's when he heard a bang. He followed the noise to the room where his father went weeks earlier.

Slowly but surely, he made his way towards the room. He gently pushed at the door, opening it. As if Gabriel was a deer that would startle at the touch, Sam slowly made his way towards the younger male and held his hand out. He rested his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, feeling him tense.  
"Gabe" Sam murmured.  
"You shouldn't be here Sam" Gabriel said. He let a tear fall, body shuddering.  
"I want to be" Sam said, turning Gabriel to face him. He hugged Gabriel tightly and rubbed a hand down his back.  
"What happened in here?" Sam asked, looking around. The room was destroyed, most of the furniture tipped over or thrown across the room. Gabriel didn't speak, he looked anywhere but Sam's eyes.  
"Gabe?" Sam asked, looking into Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes before signing a 'Sorry' and running into his bedroom. He laid on his bed and curled into a ball, sobbing. Sam wandered into the room and laid behind Gabriel curling around him. Sam rested his arm around Gabriel's waist and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry" He whispered, and kissed the back of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel eventually turned in Sam's arms. He looked up into Sam's arms, eyes brimming with tears. Sam reached down and wiped them away, kissing Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel tensed, knowing he would soon be found out.

Sam gasped as make up wiped from Gabriel's cheek, revealing bruises: black; blue and purple. He grabbed some facial wipes and wiped away the rest of the make up. Gabriel's eyes were brimming with tears as Sam laid them back on the bed. Sam rested Gabriel's head on his chest, stroking a hand through the smaller man's hair.  
"What ever happened to us? We were so happy together, but now..." Sam trailed off sadly.  
"Hey, we can still be happy. Yeah, I know a load of shit has happened. I know that my family is falling apart, and everything with Dean and Castiel, but we can make it work" Gabriel murmured, resting his hand on Sam's chest.  
"Yeah...okay" Sam whispered. He kissed the top of Gabriel's head.  
"Who did this?" Sam asked softly.  
"Same as Dean and Cas" Gabriel muttered, tears in his eyes. Sam growled.  
"Hey leave it, it's not that bad" Gabriel whispered.   
"My dad's gonna flip. He's already pissed at that guy" Sam says. He looks down at Gabriel, who has bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep.  
"When did you last sleep?" Sam asked softly.  
"The last time I was at yours on a night...3 weeks ago" Gabriel murmurs.   
"Been having nightmares and stuff" he shrugs.  
"Sleep baby, I'll stay here as long as you need" Sam murmured in response. Gabriel nodded and reached down to cover their bodies with the duvet, resting an hand on Sam's waist. Sam smiled and shifted so they were side by side.  
"I love you Samm-o" Gabriel murmured. Sam kissed the top of Gabriel's head.  
"Sleep" he muttered, both yawning. Gabriel nodded and held Sam in a tight hug as he let his eyes slip shut.

John wandered through Gabriel's house, after the two males had ran away. He didn't see anyone in the kitchen, but he saw that the quiet room door was open. He went over, but no one was in there. He closed the door and began walking up the stairs. He saw steam on the windows in the bathroom, so he wandered through to Gabriel's bedroom, where he saw Sam and Gabriel laid on the bed. Gabriel had his head resting on Sam's chest, bruises covering half of his face. John growled, but his heart softened when he saw the way Sam had wrapped himself around Gabriel, almost protectively. 

John smiled and covered them with the blanket and kissed the top of their heads before leaving the room with a small smile. He wandered down the stairs and sat in the living room, considering everything that had happened in the past few months: his wife had given birth to twins; his son had gotten engaged to a famous singer; his other son had started self-harming. He checked the calendar: March 23rd. Mary was just over one month overdue. But the babies were still perfectly healthy.

"Less than three months til high school reunion" A voice said from the doorway, a voice John hadn't heard for centuries, literally, but the last time he had heard it: all hell broke loose. And someone ended up dead...

  
"What do you want Zach?" John sighed. He glared at the other male. He can hear movement from Gabriel and Sam, Zachariah can hear it too. A devilish smirk covers his face as he runs up the stairs. John quickly follows, almost tripping over his feet as Zachariah stops at the top of the stairs. John grips the back of Zachariah's jacket and throws him down the stairs. He runs down and pins Zachariah against the door.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He growled. He saw a gun fall from Zachariah's jacket pocket.  
"Uncle Zach?" Gabriel asks, sleepily. John's grip loosens as he sees Gabriel confused at the top of the stairs. Seizing an opportunity, Zachariah flips the situation and pins John against the door, picking the gun up to press it against John's neck.  
"Stay there Sammy" Gabriel growls as Sam makes to move out of the room.  
"Zach...what's going on?" Gabriel asks, slowly walking towards his uncle and the man he considers a father.  
"You remember me telling you about high school, about that girl I loved, the asshole who stole her away? This is him" Zachariah growled.  
"Zach, can you please put the gun down. I know he didn't mean to hurt you" Gabriel says softly. He takes the final few steps as Zachariah cocks the gun. As Zachariah pulls the trigger, Gabriel hits the gun so it hit John's arm rather than his neck. Gabriel watches as John slowly collapses to the floor. Angrily, he grabs the gun and shoots his uncle in the face.  
"D-dad?" Sam stutters.  
"Sammy, I need you to ring 911" Gabriel said as he removed his t shirt and began applying pressure to the wound on John's arm. Sam appeared by John's side as he rang 911, helping to apply pressure while Gabriel grabbed a bandage and loosely tied it around John's arm. By this point, John was fading in and out of consciousness. Tears were trailing down Sam's cheeks as he asked for an ambulance. Gabriel rubbed a hand down Sam's back, noting the way Sam shifted away from him. Sam ended the call and shoved Gabriel away.  
"Leave me alone" He growled. Gabriel nodded sadly and walked away, noting the anger in Sam's eyes.

The ambulance came five minutes later, Gabriel was laid on his bed staring at the photo of him and Sam, tears in his eyes. He heard Sam slam the door angrily when John's body was most likely taken away.  
"I don't even know what I've done, but I've fucked up" He whispered sadly. He looked on the floor, where Sam's jumper lay in a ball. Cautiously, he reached over and picked it up, wrapping it around his body as he sobbed.

A week passed and all he knew was that Sam wasn't by his side. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, bags under his eyes and cuts on his wrist. He jumped when he heard a knock on his bedroom. He pulled the door open, not caring about how he looked.  
"Mary?" Gabriel asked, confused.  
"I came to say thank you" She said, awkwardly.  
"Why? I wasn't able to stop him getting shot" He sighed going to sit on his bed. He held his head in his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
"Yeah, but you stopped him dying. He's talking to the police right now, and he's said that you basically saved his life" Mary said softly, going to sit beside him.  
"Tell Sam that, he hasn't spoken to me in over a week" Gabriel said sadly, hiding his wrists beneath the arms of Sam's jumper.  
"I know, and I'm sorry about him. He's only acting like this cos he nearly lost his father. And as you know, they're both quite close. Did you want to tell him anything? I can pass any messages on" Mary says, resting an arm around Gabriel's shoulders.  
"Tell him that I love him, and I'm sorry, for everything" Gabriel says sadly.  
"He loves you too" Mary smiles.  
"We all do, you're a son to me and John. Get dressed, come with me and see him" Mary offers.  
"I can't. Not while Sammy hates me" Gabriel responds, sadly.  
"Come sometime soon then, John wants to see you and thank you" Mary says, standing up.  
"I'll try, but I can't promise" Gabriel says, also standing up. Mary hugs him tightly before beginning to walk away, leaving the house a moment later. Gabriel sighs sadly as he looks over to the blade laid on his bed, beneath his pillow.

Gabriel wakes up a few days later, temporarily blinded by a bright white light. He blinks a few times, regaining his vision. He hears a insistent beeping, the chatter of people and a gentle whirring. He looks around and figures he's in a hospital, letting out a loud groan.

"Gabriel!" He hears a female exclaim.  
"Anna?" He groans as she hugs him tightly.

"What happened?" She asks. Gabriel thinks for a moment, before letting out a loud sob.  
"Sammy left me" He says sadly.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him. No one gets to hurt my baby brother but me" She growls.  
"Please don't" Gabriel whimpers. He watches as Sam wanders past his room, looking in. Obviously not seeing Gabriel properly, he takes a double take and sees Gabriel laid on a bed with wires coming out of his full body and bandages covering his arms and legs. He wanders into the room, staring at Gabriel with a confused look.

"What the fuck do you want?" Anna asks, angrily.  
"Hey Anna, just leave it, please" Gabriel whimpers. She nods eventually.  
"You guys want some time alone?" She asks, looking directly at Gabriel who nods.  
"Fine. Text me if you need me urgently" She says before walking away, barging into Sam's shoulder before pushing through the doors.  
"Sam" Gabriel says awkwardly. He watched as Sam sat on the chair beside him, and connected their hands together. Gabriel's hands were cold, colder than ice. Sam was warm, like a summer's day.  
"What happened?" Sam asked softly.  
"I don't really wanna talk about it" Gabriel says, watching as a doctor comes in.  
"You had a close call Gabriel, if you were left for a minute longer, you'd have died" The doctor says as he makes some notes.  
"I wish I had been left for a minute longer" Gabriel mutters angrily.  
"Why?" Sam asks softly.  
"None of your business. It's your fault anyway, so why don't you leave me? You already have anyway" Gabriel says angrily.  
"You mean cos I haven't been to see you? That's cos you essentially pushed the gun onto my father's arm" Sam growls.  
"Would you rather he died?" Gabriel shouted angrily.  
"Why don't you die?" Sam shouted and instantly regretted it.  
"Maybe I will" Gabriel responded, pulling away from all of the cables and wires.  
"I didn't mean it Gabriel, I'm just annoyed" Sam tried, watching as Gabriel pulled on some cargo shorts.  
"I know exactly what you meant" Gabriel said, grabbing a t shirt. He threw Sam's jumper back at Sam before sneaking out of the hospital, managing to dodge the doctors. Anna walked back in a moment later.  
"Where the fuck is he?" She growled.  
"I don't know. He just left" Sam sighed sadly, staring at the ring on his finger.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bridge, his legs swinging back and forth. He stared down at the icy cold water, a deathly abyss barely 50 metres below him.  
"Hey, Gabriel right? You're engaged to my cousin, Sam" A female said, she had short red hair and was wearing a Doctor Who t shirt.  
"We were engaged. He hates me now" Gabriel sighed, looking at a photo of them on his phone.  
"What happened?" She asked softly, sitting beside him.  
"My uncle shot his dad. I managed to stop the bullet from going into his neck, but Sammy still got pissed at me cos John got hit in the arm" Gabriel sighed sadly.  
"I'm sorry, but is sitting on the edge of a bridge the best way to go about it?" She asked.  
"He told me to die" Gabriel admitted, sadly.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it" She said.  
"I said I wish I had died then he said why don't you die" Gabriel said angrily.  
"So I am, I'm gonna do exactly what he said" Gabriel said.  
"You're not. You're gonna come with me back to the hospital" She said. By this point, Sam was steadily walking towards his lover and his cousin.  
"I'm sorry, will you tell Sam I love him and I'm sorry, and give him this?" Gabriel asked, handing the girl the photo frame that Sam had given him at Christmas.  
"I love you too Gabriel. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I'm just upset" Sam said softly. He rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder in a gentle soothing motion.  
"I would never want you to kill yourself" He added, squatting down to Gabriel's height. He hugged the smaller male tightly. A crowd had formed when someone realised it was the leader singer of Rise Against, with most people trying to throw themselves at him.  
"Would you fuck off? He's suicidal I don't think he wants you assholes being like this" Charlie screamed, watching the way most of the people walked away, except for one.  
"I just want him to know, he's saved my life in so many ways. Tim, he's my hero. I hope he feels better" She said before turning away.  
"Hey, wait. Come on" Charlie said, taking the girl's hand and walking her to where Gabriel as curled into a ball.  
"Tell him what you just said" Charlie said.  
"Tim, you've saved my life in so many ways it's amazing. You're my hero. Barely a year ago I was in the same position, and you're the only person who helped me, literally. You stopped me from killing myself. I never got to say thank you, but I wanted to for a long time. You are an amazing guy with people who love you, please don't do anything stupid" The girl said softly, noting the way tears fell from Gabriel's eyes. He remembers the day clearly.

 _It was the day before he met Sam, he was wandering around when he saw a teenage girl, around the same age as him sat on the edge of the bridge. He walked over to her, hearing her singing Rise Against quietly.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, sitting beside her. She looked over and shook her head, looking back down to the water._  
_"Wanna walk about it?" He asked. She shrugged and pulled her knees up, crossing her legs beneath her._  
_"Have you ever had to listen to someone talk shit about the type of person to the point where they're threatening to kill all people who are similar?" She asked._  
_"Kinda, explain it more. I have a homophobic father and I'm bisexual, if that's what you mean" Gabriel said, running a hand down her back._  
_"I'm a lesbian transgender, MTF. My mom, she said that I shouldn't have had the transgender surgery cos it was a waste of money and that I'd have been normal if I stayed as a boy and she'd have accepted me. Then when it was on TV about gay marriage she started talking about bombing them all" The girl said sadly._  
_"Have you got any other family to talk to about it?" Gabriel asked, swinging his legs back and forth._  
_"My dad lives in England, I'm an only child. I can't get the money to go see him cos I know he'd accept me" She said._  
_"How much is a plane ticket? I'll buy you one" Gabriel offered._  
_"You don't have to do that" She responded._  
_"Hey, a fan of my music is a friend of mine. I don't want you to hurt yourself when I can help you" Gabriel offered._  
_"Are you sure?" She asked._  
_"Positive" Gabriel said, pulling his wallet out._  
_"It's $100 for a flight" She said. Gabriel pulled out just over $200 dollars. Get a flight, some other stuff and improve your life. Come back in a year, find me and tell me if your life is any better" Gabriel said, standing up. The girl stood up and hugged him tightly._  
_"Thank you so much. I'm Hannah by the way" She said._  
_"I'm Tim, but you can call me Gabriel" Gabriel said. A girl ran over from across the bridge._  
_"Hannah! I was so scared. Thank God you're alright" She said, hugging Hannah tightly with tears streaming down her face._  
_"Thank Tim, not God" Hannah chuckled, hugging the other girl before hugging Gabriel and walking away._

Gabriel shuddered, sobs racking his body as Sam held him close.  
"Please don't ever leave me Gabriel" Sam murmured, standing Gabriel up and hugging him impossibly tight.  
"Sam, how is John?" Charlie asked, in a soft voice.  
"He's doing pretty well, go see him" Sam said, not moving from where he was holding Gabriel in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Wanna try something really cool Sammy, you gotta trust me though, and hold on tight" Gabriel asked softly.  
"Sure, just don't kill me" Sam said with a small smile. Gabriel stood behind Sam, and connected their hands together.  
"Hold on really tight" Gabriel said. He stood on the edge of the bridge and jumped off. Sam screwed his eyes shut, expecting the worst. The cold water never came, but when he opened his eyes, they were flying across the water.  
"Angel, remember" Gabriel whispered, kissing the back of Sam's neck. He knew people could see the six appendages from his back, but he honestly did not give a damn, because Sam was back in his arms.  
"Wow...this is amazing" Sam said, breathless with awe. He lifted away from the water and flew back over to the hospital, where he flew in from an open window, scaring John and Mary slightly.

"Where the hell did you come from?" John asked. Sam was staring in awe at Gabriel's golden wings, shimmering in the sunlight. Gabriel was brushing the wings, tidying them up. They slowly curled towards Sam, as if they knew he was staring. Mary watched, confused as to how there was wings in the room.  
"You can touch them if you want Sammy, just be careful" Gabriel said, struggling to reach the further up feathers. Sam reached up with a tentative hand and stroked through the soft, warm feathers.  
"Wow, you're dating a bird" Someone said from the doorway. Gabriel growls when he sees the man...

"What do you want Zeke?" Gabriel asked, his wings flaring in rage.  
"Hehe your wings are shaking. Does little birdy want some bread" Ezekiel taunted.  
"Guys, cover your eyes" Gabriel said in a surprisingly calm voice. Ezekiel must've known what was coming, so he tried to escape the room but failed. Gabriel looked over to Sammy, who had his eyes screwed shut and a hand over his father's eyes.  
"Tell me again, why are you here?" Gabriel asked.  
"Dad...wants info about you...planning to kill you" Ezekiel whimpered.  
"Well tell him this: I hate him" Gabriel growled, pressing 2 fingers to Ezekiel's head. A flash of blue light lit up the room as his brother's body fell to the floor. Slowly but surely, Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel's chest heaving, his wings curling around himself.  
"Hey...what happened" Sam asked softly, resting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  
"I killed him...I killed my own brother" Gabriel says sadly. Sam turns Gabriel around and hugs him tightly, careful not to brush against the wings.  
"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" John asked from the bed, confused.  
"I'm an archangel. I'm locked out of God's heaven, but I prefer my new heaven" Gabriel said, kissing Sam's cheek softly.  
"That's why I have wings and can kill a man. My grace is fading though, that's why I'm unable to heal you" Gabriel says, sadly. Sam rests his head on Gabriel's shoulder.  
"Ah, cool" John shrugs.  
"Hey Gabe, which of your songs is it with the video with the kid playing with the toy soldiers and stuff?" Mary asked.  
"Audience of One, I loved making that video" Gabriel shrugged.  
"It's one of my favourite songs, along with Any Way You Want It by Journey" Mary responded,  
"Covered it. It's on Revolutions Per Minute" Gabriel smiled, rubbing a hand down Sam's leg as he slowly made his wings return to a different dimension.  
"Really?" Mary asked, opening YouTube on her phone. She searched it up and opened the song. Gabriel blushed and fiddled with his fingers as the song played.  
"I'm sorry, y'know, for everything that's happened" Gabriel whispered to Sam, who shook his head and hugged Gabriel.  
"It's my fault, I shouldn't have just ignored you" Sam murmured in response. Gabriel moved to sit on the window ledge, laying back on it. Sam laid beside Gabriel; they laid spooning in the window.

Weeks after the incident and Sam had retreated into his mute state. While upset by that fact, Gabriel was okay with it. He was laid at home, texting Sam, who was helping John and Mary caring for Adam and Amelia.  
**Sammo: I gotta go, Adam's crying again and mom is changing Ameli  
** Gabriel: I'm going into the studio now anyway, so I'll talk in a few hours  
**Sammo: Okay have fun ^_^**

Gabriel stared at the paper, entitled 'Sammy's song.' Another name for it was The Good Left Undone. Gabriel walked into the studio, Castiel and Anna following. They weren't aware it was called Sammy's song, but they'd know as soon as it was on YouTube. Gabriel smiled and walked into the small area, where Anna was practising the drums while Castiel was practising the guitar.  
"Hey guys" Gabriel said softly.  
"Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while" Anna said.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. But worried for Sam but hey, I cope" Gabriel shrugged.  
"How's Dean?" Gabriel asked, looking over to Castiel.  
"Not so good. I think he wants to go, I don't want him to but I think it's going to happen" Castiel admits.  
"Hey, he'll be alright. He'll pull through" Gabriel said, hugging his brother. Castiel weakly nodded.  
"C'mon...we got a song to sing" Castiel said weakly. Gabriel nodded and put a thumb up to Tom, in the studio.  
"Ready?" Gabriel asked, mainly Castiel, who nodded in response.


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later, they were out of the studio and Gabriel was putting the video on YouTube. As he was naming it, he'd typed 'The Good Left Undone (Sammy's song)' he reconsidered. He quickly deleted some of the typing and added another word: 'The Good Left Undone (Sam and Dean's song)' before uploading it. Barely a minute later, his phone rang on the desk, with Dean's name popping up.  
"Hello?" He asked, answering the call.  
"Is that song really for me and Sam?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, both of you mean everything to us. How are you doing?" Gabriel responded.  
"I guess I'm feeling a bit better, especially now I know about the song" Dean responded.  
"You gonna come over? I think Cas is kinda lonely cos Anna just left and I gotta go out pretty soon" Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah, I will. Going anywhere nice?" Dean asked in response.  
"Going to pay the final instalment for Sam's birthday present" Gabriel said, closing his laptop and standing up. He looked at the photo of Sam and himself which was hung on the wall.  
"What you getting him? I'm giving him the money for whatever he wants cos I don't know what to get him. I think my mom and dad are getting him a laptop and a phone cos he's 16 and whatnot" Dean said.  
"I got a house over in France for when I need to relax. I'm taking him there for a week. I'm also letting your mom and dad to go the one in England, so you and Cas can have fun babysitting" Gabriel said chuckling as he saw Dean walking down the street.  
"Well I can see you so have fun" Dean said, ending the call. Gabriel slid his phone into his back pocket. Dean walked into the house a moment later. Dean looked a lot better than he had in the past week: there were no new cuts on his arms; he'd obviously had a good night of sleep.  
"You're looking good" Gabriel said, slipping some shoes on.  
"Yeah? Thanks. I'm trying to stop self-harming, help myself" Dean said with a small smile.  
"I'm only 2 days clean though" He sighed.  
"It's still an achievement and I'm proud of you" Gabriel smiled.  
"Thanks..." Dean murmured. Castiel ran down the stairs, in only some sweatpants, which were obviously tented.  
"Ugh lovely, I'm going" Gabriel groaned before leaving

Dean stared at Castiel, through love and lust filled eyes. There was a collision of colour as Castiel tugged Dean up the stairs. Castiel's sweatpants were at his ankles instantly as he pinned Dean against the wall, kissing him hard, hot and wet. Dean moaned and felt Castiel unbutton his shirt. He managed to unbutton the shirt and removed the shirt, and t-shirt. Clothes hit the floor as they tumbled onto the bed, Dean letting out high pitched moans and whines. Castiel straddled Dean and rested his hands on Dean's chest.  
"Fuck..." Dean moans, quietly.  
"I want you" He says, tears in his eyes.  
"One time..." He adds. Castiel sits up and hugs Dean tightly.  
"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel asks softly.  
"I know I shouldn't but I want to die...but I don't want to leave you" He whispered.  
"Well...I know how you feel... one final time?" Castiel offers. Dean nods and hugs Castiel.  
"Wh-what would we do it with?" Dean asks softly.  
"We have guns, I have one in here" Castiel responded.  
"How about we do this first" Dean murmured, gesturing to their naked bodies. Castiel nods and tugs Dean down into a tight hug and a hot wet kiss. Dean moaned as Castiel grinded against him. Dean reached over and grabbed a tube of lube from the desk and sat back against the pillows. Castiel watched with half-lidded eyes as Dean covered his fingers in the lube and pressed one against his hole. He let out a deep, quiet moan as he pushed in. Castiel moaned and fisted his cock, watching Dean. Dean pushed the finger around and pulled it out a few times before adding a second. He pressed it against his prostate, a deep rumble leaving his throat. Castiel moaned softly as Dean added a third finger, opening himself barely wide enough for Castiel.  
"I'm ready" Dean moaned, throwing the lube to Castiel. Castiel covered his length in lube before pushing into Dean's tight heat.  
"Fuck so good" Dean moaned, as Castiel leant over him. Dean leant up and kissed Castiel, his hands grappling for purchase on Castiel's shoulder blades. Castiel began thrusting harder, moaning louder.  
"Fuck Cas, so good" Dean groaned. He slid a hand down to fist his cock as the slap of skin pressing against skin resounded around the house. Dean groaned and came over their chests. Castiel moaned as his hips stuttered and he came inside of Dean.  
"So good Dean" Castiel murmured, lazily thrusting a few more times before pulling out. Castiel collapsed beside Dean, manoeuvring their bodies so Dean was resting across Castiel's chest, Castiel's hand lazily drawing swirls on Dean's back and thighs.  
"I love you so much, you'll remember that right? When I'm gone" Dean says sadly.  
"Don't worry, I won't need to remember because if you go, I go" Castiel responded.  
"You can't Cas, you have a family and people who love you" Dean murmured.  
"And so do you" Castiel responded, not moving his head from Castiel's neck.  
"But I can't live without you. I love you more than you think and I know that it's gonna take time, but I need you by my side and I want to help you" Castiel said, lifting Dean's head to kiss him passionately.  
"B-but...it's impossible...I'm not worth it" Dean whimpered.  
"You're worth anything" Castiel responded, kissing Dean's cheek.  
"I'm never leaving you Dean" Castiel said softly.  
"Dead or alive I'm by your side" He said, reaching into a drawer. He pulled out a small suede box, opening it to reveal a silver ring shining in the sunlight.  
"Will you marry me" He asked softly. Dean's eyes simultaneously lit up and welled with tears as he peered at the ring. It's perfect. Dean nods around sobs and hugs Castiel tightly.  
"Y-you know I will" Dean stuttered.  
"I love you" He muttered, happy tears in his eyes.  
"I can't promise to be this perfect amazing husband, but I promise that I'll always be here for you" Castiel said softly.  
"You're already a perfect, amazing boyfriend" Dean said softly. Castiel smiled and hugged Dean.  
"We're supposed to be babysitting soon" Dean groaned.  
"Hey, I don't mind babysitting. Especially if I have you by my side" Castiel smiled. It was a collision of colour and feelings: blue met green; lust met love. And it all came in an explosion when Dean leant up and kissed Castiel passionately. Dean rolled them over and pinned Castiel onto the bed, moaning softly.

An hour later, Castiel's head was resting on Dean's chest, Dean's hand resting within the jet black hair. The sun shone through the window, highlighting Castiel's pale skin and Dean sun-kissed freckles. Gabriel returned into the house, noting the way most of their items had been messed up.

"We've been burgled" He stated, sighing sadly. He saw Dean's trainers by the door so he went up the stairs, with Sam following. He could see bloody handprints on the wall. When he peers into the blood-splattered room, the sight makes him nauseous. Two bullet holes in the same place on the two bodies: over the heart. But there is one thing that makes the situation feel a little better: the ring on Dean's finger. Sam collapses to the floor, sobs racking his body as he sees the sight. Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam and carries him out of the room. He walks the sobbing Sam down the stairs, sitting him in the living room. He grabs his phone and dials 911, wrapping his arm around Sam.

The police and ambulance arrive a barely minutes later, entering the house where Sam's sobs are slowly stopping.  
"Mr Novak-Milton?" The officer asks solemnly.  
"Yeah that's me" Gabriel says sadly.  
"We're here about a report of a burglary and murder?" He asks, sitting beside them.  
"Yeah, upstairs" Gabriel says, noting the way Sam hasn't spoken in a long time.  
"Can you lead the way?" The officer asks. Gabriel nods and goes to stand up, feeling Sam's grip on his shirt tighten.  
"I'll be a minute, promise kiddo" Gabriel responds, pressing against the ring on Sam's finger. Sam weakly nods and lets go of Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel leads the officer upstairs, explaining the situation. Sam looks around the room: various things were moved but one thing that wasn't touched is the photo of himself and Gabriel.  
"Hey, I'm back" Gabriel says, pulling Sam from his thoughts.  
"That photo of us, it's seen a lot of trouble" Sam murmurs. The officer walked back into the room.  
"I know it isn't of much consolation, but the black haired male protected the other male until the death. When the black haired male was shot, the other shot himself...so it was a murder-suicide" The officer said sadly. Sam weakly nodded and hugged Gabriel tightly into his chest.  
"We need to tell your parents...do you want me to?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded and handed Gabriel a phone. Gabriel dialled the number.  
"Hey, Mary? Is it possible you could come over...something has happened. Right away please" Gabriel said, stroking a hand through Sam's hair as they leant back against the sofa.  
"Yeah, thanks Mary, see you in a few" Gabriel said before ending the call.  
"They're on their way" Gabriel murmured, holding Sam close.


	21. Chapter 21

An hour later, Mary was sobbing into John's broad chest. He had a hand stroking through her hair while Sam lay beside them both, also hugging. Gabriel left the room and rang Anna, leaving Sam, Mary and John to have family time. Anna arrived a few moments later and ran into the house, hugging Gabriel tightly as she sobbed. Mary walked into the room, tears no longer forming. She walked over and hugged Gabriel tightly. Police, ambulances and the media were all bustling outside of the house as Matt entered.  
"Gabriel I just got the news, are you okay?" Matt asked, seeing the younger male and two females hugging tightly.  
"Yeah, I think I'll be alright. Is Sammy alright, that's all I care about?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam said from the doorway, where he walked over to his mother, his lover and Anna. He hugged them all before tugging on Gabriel's hand to talk to him in private. Gabriel followed Sam upstairs, into Gabriel's bedroom.  
"I want to move in with you. Or you move in with me" Sam blurted out.  
"W-what?" Gabriel stuttered.  
"You'll be alone now. And we have a spare room anyway. It'd just be a case of redecorating or something..." Sam responded.  
"Well this is 5 bedroom house with one in use, so why don't you all move in: you, Mary, John, Adam and Amelia" Gabriel responded. Sam nodded.  
"I can redecorate the rooms so one is pink, one is blue, one is whatever colour your mom and dad want, the spare room I won't decorate and ours I might" Gabriel said softly.  
"You wanna go ask your mom and dad? I'm gonna move some stuff around" Gabriel said, kissing Sam gently before walking away. Gabriel walked into the spare room and moved the boxes into a smaller room, making room for Mary and John.  
"Hey Gabriel, you have a spare room right?" Sam asked from outside of the room, making Gabriel jump.  
"Yeah, I'm in there now" Gabriel said, watching as Sam walked in and kissed him passionately. Gabriel lets out a confused grunt as Sam pinned Gabriel up against the wall.  
"We're living together" Sam said as he pulled away for air. Gabriel smiled and hugged Sam tightly. Gabriel smiled and led Sam up to their bedroom, where he laid on the bed and hugged him.  
"C'mon baby, sleep...I can see you need it" Gabriel said softly. Sam nodded and held Gabriel close. Gabriel unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the floor, watching as Sam let his eyes slip shut. Gabriel smiled and before covering them with the duvet and resting his hands on Sam's waist. John peered into the room 10 minutes later, smiling at the sight as it warmed his heart: his  _oldest_  son cuddling with his lover, the ring shining under the light. 

Mary watched from the doorway with a small smile as Sam snuffled in his sleep and shifted closer to Gabriel.  
"I'm glad they're happy. I know that I shouldn't be as happy as I am when I see them like this, but they deserve happiness" John said, appearing behind Mary.  
"Yeah, I just hope Adam and Amelia get the same happiness" Mary responded, resting a head on John's shoulder.

The next day came quicker than expected, and Gabriel went out to the store to purchase some paint, with John. Slowly but surely, they decided on a shade of purple for Amelia and green for Adam. They got light blue paint for John and Mary's bedroom, while Sam and Gabriel were painting their bedroom orange with a black stripe close to the floor. Gabriel smiled softly as he paid for the paints, carrying the 5 tins of paint to the truck.  
"I will paint your room, Adam and Amelia's rooms while you pack if you want, I don't mind. Then I will do mine and Sam's tomorrow" Gabriel offered.  
"Sure I guess, you have a spare room right? So we could sleep in there overnight, while the paint dries. I don't mind helping you if you want" John said as Gabriel threw him the car keys. John unlocked the car and they slid into the front seats.  
"Help Mary pack, I will paint it and then you can set the room up however you want it" Gabriel responded.  
"You sure?" John asked as they drove home.  
"Yeah, I like painting, it's a fun time passer" Gabriel shrugs.  
"Okay, if you need help just message me" John said. Gabriel nodded and unlocked his phone. *2 New Messages: Sammy*  
"Hey Gabe, would you tell my dad that we need more diapers?"  
"And I'M STEALING YOUR JUMPERS" Gabriel read, chuckling. He smiled softly and stroked a thumb over his home screen image: Sam asleep with Adam and Amelia. When Gabriel had taken the picture, he'd forced Mary and John to go out and spend some time together. He sent them the picture with the caption '3 sleeping angels.' John smiled over at Gabriel, his arm slowly healing. They pulled up at another store, Gabriel grabbing his wallet.  
"Other than diapers, what do you want?" Gabriel asks, unbuckling his seatbelt.  
"I'm not sure. I'll give you the money for it if you want?" John offered.  
"Nah it's alright. They ain't expensive, plus I need to get some other stuff" Gabriel said, setting his phone on the dash.  
"Just some candy or something, for Mary" John responded, watching a white car park up beside him. A woman walked out and stared into the car, making direct eye contact with Gabriel.  
"You know her?" John asked, seeing the way she looked at Gabriel.  
"Before I moved here, I was living in Ocala, Florida and she was my teacher. The real reason I returned is because she h-had tied me up and...and" Gabriel stuttered, cutting himself off with a sob. John wrapped an arm around Gabriel and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey, it's alright. She won't hurt you, not while I'm here" John said protectively. He watched as the woman appeared at Gabriel's door.  
"h-hi" She stuttered, voice barely audible through the closed door. Gabriel didn't move, still facing away from her.  
"Want me to come with you?" John offered.  
"Nah, I'll just ignore her. I'm gonna leave my phone here though" Gabriel said, resting his phone on the seat as he went to open the door. John nodded and patted Gabriel's arm.  
"I'm here if you need anything urgently" John reassured, watching as Gabriel moved out of the car.  
"Alright, thanks...dad" Gabriel said, blushing before running off into the store.

30 minutes later, Gabriel returned with a large pack of diapers, some shower gels, a few bags of sweets and some pizzas.  
"I'm too lazy to cook tonight. I got some salad, fries and stuff like that at home. Maybe make it like a buffet or something" He said, as he put the shopping on the back seats. John shrugged and watched as Gabriel jumped into the passenger seat.  
"Y-you called me dad?" John stuttered.  
"Did I? Sorry, it must've slipped out. You're the closest person to a father figure I've had in a long time" He responded, buckling his seatbelt. He checked his phone, seeing a new message from Sam: 'I love you...a lot more than I'll ever be able to admit to anyone other than us'  
Gabriel smiled and watched the trees pass as they returned home. When he entered the house, he was quickly met with Sam jumping into his arms. Mary walked out and hugged John tightly, tears in his eyes.  
"Hey, what happened?" Gabriel asked, walking Sam back into the living room.  
"The police have a suspect for what happened to D-dean and Cas" Mary whimpered, struggling to say their names. After the incident, as they'd taken to calling it, there had been no mentions of the two lovers who died in a beautiful, heartless tragedy.  
"Apparently, she moved over from Ocala a few months ago. And they think she was aiming for you, Gabriel, but she got Castiel and you mixed up. But yeah, the police are searching for her now" Mary explained watching the expression on Gabriel's face.  
"I know who it is" He stated, noting the tears in Sam's eyes. He shifted so Sam was able to sit in his lap, hiding the taller male's head in his neck. He was stroking a hand through Sam's hair, his hand resting on Sam's lower back.  
"She used to teach me when I lived in Ocala, she had an obsession with me. Her name was Kaylee Davis" Gabriel said, noting the way Sam shifted in his lap and gripped his back tightly.  
"Don't leave me" Sam murmured, barely audible.  
"Hey, I'm not going to leave you. I promise. What's happened?" Gabriel asked, moving to hold Sam's head in his hands and wiping away tears. Sam shrugged and whimpered.  
"Well I think I'm going to head over to our old house and pack, and so are you John. You can pack Sam's stuff" Mary said, standing up. John nodded and followed Mary, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone.  
"Wanna do the painting?" Gabriel offered, noting the way Sam watched him with an intense gaze. Sam nodded and shifted off of Gabriel's lap, connecting their hands. Gabriel picked up two tins of paint, one for Amelia's bedroom and one for Adam's room. He grabbed some paint brushes and rollers, grabbing some mats for the floor. He walked upstairs and threw a paintbrush and roller into one room, along with a few mats. He placed the tin of paint on the floor and did the same in the other room.  
"Dibs on purple paint" Sam called. Gabriel chuckled and shrugged.  
"I don't mind" He said, walking out of the room. He set the mats down on the carpet and opened the tin of paint. He walked into the other room and saw Sam struggling to open the tin. He used a screwdriver to open the paint.  
"We can do Mary and John's room if we have time, and they can stay in the spare room until the room is set up" He said, kissing Sam's cheek. He laid a tray on the floor and poured some paint into it. He handed Sam the roller.  
"Use it for the higher walls" He explained, noting the confused look on Sam's face. Sam nodded and hugged Sam.  
"Well I'm gonna go take my shirt off, probably put some music on and start painting" Gabriel shrugged. He walked out of the room and up to his and Sam's room. He removed his shirt and threw it on the bed, grabbing a cd player. He carried it down and set it on the floor, choosing a CD of a band he'd been friends with a few years ago.

"I'm gonna make it bend and break  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show" plays from the CD player as he covers the tray in paint and runs the roller through it. He leans up and begins painting the wall.

An hour later, he is almost finished 3 of the four walls. He watches as Sam walks in, also topless with a purple stripe across his chest.  
"Wow Sam" Gabriel says as he begins painting the last wall. He only has a few speckles of paint on his body.  
"I leant against the wall while I was painting cos I couldn't reach" Sam shrugs.  
"Well you're lucky I purchased several bottles of shower gel" Gabriel chuckled as he spread the paint across the walls, leaving a thin strip of white at the bottom beside the border. He grabbed the brush and the remaining paint and painted a thin strip above the painted-white wood.  
"Well I'm finished" Gabriel said, as he painted the final strip of wall.  
"What about you?" He asked as he sat back on his heels.  
"Like half finished" He shrugged.  
"Well I'm gonna go paint your mom and dad's room while you finish" Gabriel said. He lifted the half-filled tin of green paint and put the lid on top. He took the brushes over to the bathroom, where he'd set up a bucket of warm, soapy water where he washed the tray, roller and brushes. Now dyed green, Gabriel poured the cold water down the drain. He refilled the bucket of water and sat it on the floor before taking the tin back downstairs. He sat it in the bag before grabbing the tin of blue paint. He walked back upstairs and grabbed the mats, laying them on the floor in the next room. He opened the tin and poured half of the tin into the tray, covering the roller in paint. He began painting the wall, quickly covering the first wall. He started humming as he painted the second wall, and the third wall and the fourth wall. He grabbed a paintbrush, unaware of the time as he painted the thin strip of white on the wall. He heard a happy sigh beside him as he finished.  
"Hey Gabe" Sam murmured, kissing the back of Gabriel's neck.  
"Hey Sammo" Gabriel responded, hugging Sam from behind.  
"How are you?" Sam asked, seeing some more paint on Gabriel's body.  
"Tired" Gabriel responded. Sam moved so his back was pressed against Gabriel's chest.  
"How did you get paint on your back?" Gabriel asked.  
"Magic" Sam chuckled.  
"We should shower now, we're both covered in paint" Gabriel said, standing up with Sam. He wrapped an arm around Sam as they walked down the stairs. Mary and John appeared through the front door as they walked down the stairs.  
"You both look like a unicorn has puked on you" Mary chuckled. John smiled and watched as Gabriel grabbed two towels and handed one to Sam.  
"You wanna shower first?" Gabriel asked, throwing his towel over his shoulder.  
"Why don't you shower together? You can wash the paint off each other then" Mary offered, watching as Gabriel flicked at some paint on his arms and chest.  
"Would you be okay with that?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah, sure. I trust that there won't be any funny business" John says, ruffling Sam's hair. Gabriel nodded and began humming a new song he'd wrote as Sam dragged him through to the bathroom. He chuckled and followed Sam, walking through to the shower room. They locked the door and Sam was quickly turning in Gabriel's arms, pinning the smaller man to the wall. He leant forward and kissed Gabriel: hot, wet and rough. Gabriel let out a soft moan, his hands slipping to Sam's waist. Sam trailed from Gabriel's mouth to his neck, creating a faint, purple mark. He began sucking harder, wanting to show everyone that Gabriel is his. He eventually pulls away, watching the purple mark blossom.


	22. Chapter 22

_He was nervous. It'd been planned for months in advance. He'd paid the band to play the song, he'd purchased the ring, he'd gotten meat for a BBQ. All that was left was Mary saying yes. Yes to them spending the rest of their life together._ __  
"Johnny babe, I'm home" Mary called, followed by the slam of a door. John sent a nod to the band, who started playing as Mary walked into the kitchen, where she found most of their family and friends stood in the garden and her favourite band, The Score, playing a song. Her parents were smiling widely, so are John's. Bobby and Crowley are smiling at them both, Bobby using his walking sticks rather than his wheelchair.  
"See, we're playing a song specially written for the beautiful, blonde lady by the door, written by a man who loves her very much" The singer said before the instruments started.

 _"Oh my love, let me be your fire_  
We're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higher  
Feel my heart beating out my chest  
You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed"

 _Mary had teared up as she heard the lyrics. She turned to John and found him on one knee in front of her, a ring in his finger.  
"Mary Campbell, you are my life. Ever since that day in high school, you've improved my life so much. Will you do me the honour of letting me call you my wife and you improve my life forever?" John asked, everyone was silent. Mary nodded, tears falling freely from her eyes._ __  
"Yes...yes" She murmured, hugging John tightly. She kissed him deeply, slipping the silver ring on her finger. The band smiled and started playing the song again:

 _"Oh my love, let me be your fire  
We're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higher  
Feel my heart beating out my chest  
You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed  
Singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
Rest your head like it was made of stone  
Next to mine, darling lay your bones  
I hold you closer, let me show  
We'll shape this world like it was meant to be  
Made of clay for only you and me  
Awake with you is better than a dream  
Better than a dream  
Oh my love, let me be your fire  
We're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higher  
Feel my heart beating out my chest  
You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed  
Singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
Safe and sound is all you'll ever know  
Shake the ground, the higher that we go  
We'll take the stars and show 'em how to blow  
Yeah, 'cause life is more than just a waiting game  
And we're not waiting 'til it's time to play  
The only rules I play by are you  
Play by you  
Oh my love, let me be your fire  
We're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higher  
Feel my heart beating out my chest  
You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed  
Singing oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
I won't be afraid  
If my spirit fades  
'Cause when I see your face  
I know that I am saved  
I won't be afraid  
If my spirit fades  
'Cause when I see your face  
I'm saved  
Oh my love, let me be your fire  
We're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higher  
Feel my heart beating out my chest  
You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed, singing  
Oh my love, let me be your fire  
We're a thousand miles up and I'm 'bout to get higher  
Feel my heart beating out my chest  
You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed  
Singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh (You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed)  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh_ _  
Singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh (You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed)  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh_ __  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
You make me feel blessed  
You make me feel blessed  
You're the only prayer I need to make me feel blessed"

_Mary's parents walked over to them as John had an arm wrapped around Mary's waist as people congratulated them both._

_John awoke, Mary curled up on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before letting himself fall back to sleep with Mary in his arms_


	23. Chapter 23

They stumbled into the shower, their clothes discarded seconds earlier. Paint washes down the drain, Sam still having a faint purple line covering his chest. Gabriel leant down, picking up some soap. He squirted the blue liquid onto his hand and rubbed it across Sam's chest and back, rubbing in small circles. He took the shower head off the hook and sprayed Sam's body, noting the way Sam shifted away from the water slightly.  
"Ticklish?" He asked, rubbing away some of the soap. Now fully clean, Sam copied Gabriel's actions and rubbed over Gabriel's shoulder blades, earning a loud moan.  
"What was that?" Sam asked, confused.  
"Wings...erogenous spot" Gabriel muttered, blushing. Sam smirked and dropped to his knees in front of him, biting his lip.  
"S-Sam...what are you doing?" Gabriel muttered. Sam pressed soft kisses to the skin on Gabriel's thigh. He licked a stripe on the underside of Gabriel's cock before taking it in his mouth, his hands resting on the back of Gabriel's thighs. Gabriel moaned, biting his hands so Mary and John wouldn't suspect anything. He slid his other hand down and rested it on top of Sam's head, his hips moving of their own accord. Sam moaned and slid a hand down his body, taking his cock in hand. He groaned Gabriel came down his throat, minutes later. Sam moaned and came across the floor of the shower, come hitting the walls. It was quickly washed away though, warm water still beating around their bodies. Gabriel tugged Sam up and kissed him passionately, tasting himself on Sam's mouth. He reached over and grabbed the hair products from the shelf and washed some through Sam's hair, washing it out with some water at the same time. Sam smiled as they pulled away, copying Gabriel's actions with the soft, applied hand motions he'd had when his mother would wash his hair when he was younger.

10 minutes later they were out of the shower and sat in their bedroom, towels wrapped around their waist. Gabriel stared into the wardrobe, deciding what to wear. He grabbed some sweatpants, noting that it was 6pm. He contemplated a t-shirt for a few moments before deciding against it, and drying his hair with a towel. He hung the towel up on the rail outside of his bedroom and walked back in, finding Sam in a similar state of dress. Gabriel laid back on the bed and watched as Sam laid back beside him, resting his head on Gabriel's chest. Sam shivered slightly but yawned as he rested his head over Gabriel's heart. Gabriel smiled and pulled the duvet over them. He stroked a hand down Sam's back as Sam began falling asleep, early in the evening.

When he awoke, at 7.30, he woke up to see Gabriel watching him with soft eyes. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's nose softly.  
"I'm hungry" Sam grumbled, his stomach rumbling between their bodies.  
"Wanna go downstairs so I can start cooking food?" Gabriel offered, sitting up slightly. Sam nodded and tugged Gabriel out of the bed, walking down the stairs with him. They wandered into the kitchen and Sam sat at the table and watched as Gabriel began putting the pizza and various other foods onto trays and in the oven.  
"I'm going to shop, you want anything?" Gabriel asked, grabbing his sweatshirt from a hook. He slid it on as Sam walked over to him.  
"Soda, I guess. What are you getting?" He asked.  
"Ice cream and candy. Movie night" He shrugged.  
"Sweet" Sam responded. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's cheek before slipping into some Converse.  
"Where are your mom and dad?" Gabriel asked, kissing Sam one more time.  
"In the living room I assume" Sam responded, following Gabriel through.

Sam was right, Mary was asleep on John's chest, Amelia and Adam laid by her side. John was staring at her with so much admiration that he was unaware of Gabriel and Sam's presence.  
"Hey uh...John?" Gabriel muttered, breaking the peaceful silence.  
"Yeah?" John responded. His hands were resting on Mary's back and Adam and Amelia's backs.  
"Do you want anything from the shop?" Gabriel asked, fiddling with the notes in his pocket.  
"Uh...just some soda, candy...What are you going for?" He responded.  
"Candy and soda cos I want us all to have a movie night" Gabriel shrugged.  
"Cool, yeah just some candy and potato chips" John shrugs, struggling to reach his money.  
"I'll pay" Gabriel shrugs. He wanders out of the room and kisses Sam's cheek before leaving the house, walking the small distance to the shop.

When he returned, 30 minutes later with a large bag in his hand, he wandered into the house and found Mary setting the food out on the table. He smiled at her and emptied the bags onto the counter, putting the bottles of soda in the refrigerator to chill.  
"Hey Gabriel" Mary said, setting some plates out.  
"Hey Mary" Gabriel responded.  
"Got you some candy" Gabriel said, sitting the numerous bags on the counter. Mary smiled and walked over to Gabriel, hugging him tightly.  
"Thank you" She murmured. Gabriel smiled softly.  
"It's no problem. What film do you want to watch later?" He responded.  
"Have you seen The Theory of Everything?" She responded, as Gabriel helped her in setting the food on the table.  
"I was on tour at the time it was at the movies so I couldn't, but I wanted to" Gabriel responds.  
"We were going to, but then something happened with Sam that meant he was in hospital for a while" Mary spoke softly.  
"I want to go buy it but I think John's tired so I gotta find some comfortable shoes to walk to the store in" She said.  
"I can take you?" Gabriel said, spinning a car key on his finger.  
"Would you mind?" Mary asked, looking over to Gabriel.  
"Not a bother with me" Gabriel smiled.  
"We can go after we've eaten, let Sam and John put Adam and Amelia to bed" Mary smiled.  
"Yeah sure, tell me when" Gabriel responded, hearing a knock at the door. He wandered over and answered it.  
"Oh, hey Anna, what's up?" Gabriel asked, inviting her in.  
"I'm gonna be homeless by the end of the month. And then Kacy and Kallum will get taken away from me" Anna sighed sadly.  
"Move in here? We got a spare room, and now Adam and Amelia are here too, they can share a room with Kacy and Kallum" Gabriel offered.  
"Are you sure? Would Mary and John mind?" Anna asked.  
"Mary" Gabriel called, seeing the woman he could only describe as a mother walk out.  
"Would you be bothered if my sister stayed in the spare room for a while until she can get some money together and get a house? She also has twins, Kacy and Kallum" Gabriel asked.  
"No problem with me Gabriel, it's your house anyway" Mary responded.  
"Our house" Gabriel corrected, with a toothy grin. Mary smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
"There you go, no problem. Me and Sammy are decorating so we'll have the baby's rooms finished tomorrow and the spare room should be done by tomorrow night" Gabriel responded. Anna hugged him tightly.  
"You're the best brother ever" She squealed. Gabriel smiled and hugged her tighter.  
"Now you can stay over for food and I take you home when me and Mary go to the store or you can head back now" Gabriel said, walking through to the kitchen, where Mary was sat on a chair and John was knelt in front of her, one of them had obviously been crying.  
"Uh...would it be okay for me to stay?" Anna asked, noting John wiping a thumb across Mary's cheek with a soft smile.  
"Yeah" Gabriel responded, seeing Sam wander over to him, and hug him tightly. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's neck softly, rubbing a hand down Sam's back.

A week later, Sam was searching for Gabriel. He wandered down into the studio and listened from outside the door.

"Nothing matters but the pain  
We all learned to laugh again  
Yeah, we all learned to laugh again  
We all learned to laugh again" Sam heard Gabriel sing, the lyrics hit Sam hard. He began tearing up and leant against the door. He remembered the times when he would self harm; the times Dean would patch up the wounds and they'd watch a movie together; he remembered the times when he was happy despite being sad. He tentatively opened the door, not expecting to see Gabriel in the studio on his own.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, worried. He opened the door to the recording booth and walked out, embracing Sam in a tight hug. Sam gripped Gabriel's shoulders tightly, sobbing into his neck.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked, sitting them down on the sofa in the corner. Sam shrugged and attempted to wipe away the tears.  
"You wanna hear my new song? It's special for you, Mary and John" Gabriel offered, kissing Sam's cheek. Sam shrugged and smiled gently.  
"Sit here" He said, shifting so Sam was sat back on the sofa as he walked back into the booth.

"On the edges of the sharpest knives  
In the middle of the darkest nights  
Always knew that I would find you here  
In a puddle of the bravest tears  
I've seen enough to know it's lonely where you are  
Above the crowd  
Feet dangling from a rooftop  
She waits from ledges for a voice to talk her down  
And nothing matters but the pain when you're alone  
The never-ending nights when you're awake  
When you're praying that tomorrow it's okay  
There will be a time to crack another smile  
Maybe not today or for a while  
But we're holding on to laugh again someday  
To laugh again someday  
All that matters is the time we had  
Doesn't matter how it all went bad  
Never wonder what it might be like  
Shut the door, say goodbye  
When faced with tragedy  
We come alive or come undone  
So don't hold back, let it shape you like an ocean  
Even the deepest scars in time will fade  
Nothing matters but the pain when you're alone  
Never-ending nights when you're awake  
When you're praying that tomorrow it's okay  
There will be a time to crack another smile  
Maybe not today or for awhile  
But we're holding on to laugh again some day  
Yeah, we're holding on to laugh again some day  
And sometimes you have to go back  
To know just where you have been  
But we're old enough to know that  
What has been, will be again and again  
And the bravest of faces  
Are the ones where we fake it  
In the roles that we play  
Nothing matters when the pain is all but gone  
When you are finally awake  
Despite the overwhelming odds, tomorrow came  
And when they see you crack a smile  
And you decide to stay a while  
You'll be ready then, to laugh again  
Nothing matters but the pain  
Nothing matters but the pain  
You see what you want to see  
Nothing matters but the pain  
Nothing matters but the pain  
We all learned to laugh again  
Yeah, we all learned to laugh again  
We all learned to laugh again" Gabriel sung. He had his eyes closed but he could sense that Sam was tearing up. He turned his mic off and unlocked the door, feeling Sam embrace him in a bone-crushing hug.

Gabriel lifted Sam and carried him bridal style up into the living room, where he laid them both on the sofa. Gabriel felt Sam hug him tighter as they shifted so they were spooning.  
"That was beautiful" Sam admitted. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's neck.  
"Wanna watch a film?" Sam asked.  
"If you want to. I need to know something though, what's your opinion of France and have you ever been?" Gabriel responded.  
"I was going to go with school but no one would share a room with me so I didn't go, but I want to" Sam shrugged.  
"You're gonna like your birthday present then" Gabriel smiled.  
"Are we going to France?" Sam asked, turning to face Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and nodded, not expecting Sam to hug him tightly.  
"How?" Sam asked.  
"I have a house over there. I also have one in England, but thought you'd prefer France" Gabriel shrugged. Sam smiled widely and hugged Gabriel tightly.  
"You're amazing" Sam admitted. He heard a car pull up outside, his parent's car.  
"Your mom and dad are back" Gabriel said, smiling softly.  
"Can't wait to marry you" He muttered. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam deeply, hands resting on his waist. As they came apart, it became apparent Mary and John had been assaulted, with John obviously protecting Mary. Both had bruising, John having significantly more than Mary did. Gabriel growled protectively when he saw the bruises.  
"Who did it?" He asked.  
"Someone who knows you" Mary said, noting the way John had blood on his knuckles. He may, or may not, have beaten their attacker to a pulp after they were beaten.  
"Was it my father?" Gabriel asked, seriously. Mary nodded solemnly before helping John sit down.  
"Sam, why don't you take your parents up to the bathroom and get them some towels so they can take a bath. I have to go do something" Gabriel said, kissing Sam's cheek before standing up. Sam weakly nodded and also stood up.  
"Just don't do anything stupid, I need you" He whispered, kissing Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and wiped away Sam's tears before kissing him. Gabriel smiled and hugged Sam before grabbing his shoes.

When he returned that night, Gabriel admitted to Sam that he hadn't gone to see his father, rather gone to see his brother, Nicky. He told Sam that he sat on the wet grass and spoke to the life-less grave, of how he hated how his life changed so quickly, how he'd gone from being at the happiest time of his life to wanting his life to end, how Sam was the only good thing he had left. He confided in Sam that he had fears, fears of Sam leaving him. And all the way through, Sam embraced Gabriel in a hug, kissed his neck and whispered promises of a perfect future together that they could wish for.


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks later, it was a week before Sam's 16th birthday and Gabriel was packing his clothes for their trip to France. As he closed his suitcase, Sam walked into the room. He smiled and kissed Gabriel, before turning to the closet and searching for clothes to pack.  
"How many days are we going for?" Sam asked, as he grabbed his jeans and shirts.  
"10 days" Gabriel responded, re-opening his suitcase and adding more shirts.  
"Cool" Sam smiled. He hadn't stopped smiling since Gabriel had informed him that they were going away.  
"Sammy!" John called from down the stairs.  
"Yeah?" Sam asked, walking out of the room.  
"Since you're gonna be away, your mother and I are giving you your present now" John said from the stairs. In his hands, he held a large box and a smaller box, both with colourful wrapping paper, along with a card. Sam smiled and ran down the stairs, hugging his parents tightly. Gabriel smiled and walked down the stairs, sitting beside Mary in the living room. He watched as Sam opened his presents, revealing the newest iPhone and a new laptop. Sam smiled and hugged his parents tightly.  
"And I know it's a sensitive one, but this is what Dean got you" Mary said, handing Sam a small gift bag. He opened it, finding a picture frame with a photo of them both in, along with a tube of lube, some condoms and money. Sam teared up while chuckling. He handed the photo to his mom.  
"I want to keep it down here" He admitted. Gabriel smiled over at Sam, hiding his true sadness that they'd both lost a brother. Mary chuckled at the lube, watching as Sam threw it at Gabriel, who caught it one-handed and shoved it in his pocket. John smiled at his son.  
"Make sure you use it appropriately" He warned. Mary and Sam groaned, while Gabriel just laughed.  
"John! Stop embarrassing him" Mary scolded.  
"I'm gonna go finish packing" Gabriel murmured, standing up. He walked up into his bedroom and began folding his shirts up, rather than throwing them into the case, like he had been. After folding his clothes, he realised he hadn't packed any pants or socks. He opened his drawers and pulled out 14 pairs of boxers and 14 pairs of socks. He flinched when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, before quickly realising that it's Sam. He smiles and rests back against Sam.  
"See that's why you should fold your stuff, you get more clothes in there" Sam smiled, before throwing the condoms into the case. Gabriel blushed and kissed Sam deeply, turning in his embrace.  
"Where will we be staying when we're in France?" Sam asked, pulling Gabriel to lay on their bed.  
"There's a small village in the north of France called Ainhoa, it's right next to the Pyrenees Mountains" Gabriel shrugged.  
"I have a house there" He added. Sam smiled and cuddled Gabriel closer as they lay on the bed.

The plane flew through the air, barely a quarter of the way through the 8 hour journey. Sam was asleep on Gabriel's shoulder, drool hanging from his mouth. Gabriel wiped it away with his thumb and kissed Sam's cheek, covering the male in the jacket he had. He had promised to protect Sam through the flight, and reassured Mary and John that he'd ring them when they landed. Sam grumbled in his sleep, shifting his head to Gabriel's neck. Since the start of the flight, they'd eaten some candy, listened to AC-DC and made out for a bit. Sam had fallen asleep around an hour ago and requested to be awoken after 30 minutes, but Gabriel let him sleep since Sam had a bad dream the night before and didn't sleep.

Sam awoke barely 10 minutes later, covered in Gabriel's jacket and curled close to Gabriel's chest. He could hear the younger male's heart beating, a repetitive, soothing noise to Sam's ears.  
"Hey kiddo" Gabriel murmured. Sam grumbled and kissed Gabriel's neck. Gabriel smiled and leant down, kissing Sam's nose. The pilot spoke out over the intercom and informed the passengers that there'd be some turbulence coming up. Sam let out a whimper and hugged Gabriel tightly.  
"Hey, it's okay" Gabriel muttered. Gabriel lifted Sam into his lap and hugged him. A few minutes passed and the flight started to get a little bumpy, making Sam whimper. Gabriel hugged Sam tightly, kissing him deeply. Gabriel was appreciative that the other passengers either didn't know him, or were respecting his privacy. His laptop was placed on the empty seat beside them, after having spent some time writing chords for the new song. Gabriel stroked a hand through Sam's hair as the flight continued.

 

When they landed, Sam and Gabriel were met with a taxi who would take them to the house. Gabriel was on the phone with Mary and John as he carried their bags to the taxi.   
"Hey Samm-o, John wants to talk to you" Gabriel stated, handing Sam the phone. He continued walking, taking Sam's hand in his own. The taxi driver greeted them and helped Gabriel with putting the bags in the trunk. They sat in the back seats, Gabriel directing the driver while Sam struggled with his seat belt. Gabriel leant over his body and buckled the seat belt, kissing Sam gently.

The drive was long, and boring. They arrived at the small village 3 hours after they landed, Gabriel paying for the taxi and handing Sam the keys to the house. As Gabriel put both bags on his shoulders, Sam tried to take one of them, being refused by Gabriel. The taxi drove away after they had walked in. Gabriel laid the bags by the door, feeling Sam pin him against the wall and kiss him deeply.   
"I love you" He murmured. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's cheek.  
"Wanna go up to bed? It's late" Gabriel muttered, lifting the bags. Sam took one of the bags with a kiss before following Gabriel up to a room. They put the bags on the floor, before stripping and laying their tired, fatigued bodies on the bed.

The next morning, Gabriel awoke early and watched Sam sleeping for an unknown amount of time before he awakened. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam. They eventually slid out of the bed, at 9. They walked downstairs and got some breakfast.   
"We need to go buy food today" Gabriel stated when they were finished and the bowls now-empty of cereal were washed.   
"Shower and shopping?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and grabbed the towels from the cupboard. He threw one to Sam before they both walked up into the bathroom. Gabriel closed the door behind him and watched as Sam turned the shower on, steam beginning to form.

Ten minutes later they were out of the shower, getting dressed. Gabriel slid a t-shirt on, watching as Sam licked his lips with a smirk.  
"Ah ah ah, promised your father we wouldn't do anything until your birthday" Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam deeply. He grabbed his boxers and slid them on, grabbing some jeans. Not long after they were in Gabriel's car, driving down the road.

That night, they were chilling on the sofa. They'd bought some candy, ordered take out and watched a movie with some soda. People always thought that Sam's favourite thing would be an expensive date, after all he is dating a world famous singer. But really Sam loves the small things. Even just giving his two baby siblings baby toys made Sam love him more than humanly possible. He loved how comfortable he felt around Gabriel. How open, but not open to the point of discomfort. He loved how Gabriel cared for him, how Gabriel would hold him close. He loves Gabriel.

The film finished late, Sam slowly drifting off on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel turned the film off, lifted Sam into a bridal lift and carried him up the stairs, where he stripped Sam to his boxers and laid him under the cover, kissing Sam's forehead. He made to walk out of the room, to clean up downstairs and have a drink. However he was stopped, Sam had a tight grip on his wrist. He looked down at Sam and saw tears in the older male's eyes. He dropped to his knees in front of Sam and kissed him deeply.  
"Only gonna clean up downstairs Sammy, less than 10 minutes I promise" Gabriel reassured, stroking a hand through Sam's hair. Sam weakly nodded, having his tears wiped away by Gabriel.   
"Where's your jumper?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel leant over and grabbed it, laying it beside Sam.   
"Won't be long babe, promise" Gabriel muttered before standing up and leaving the room.

Barely 10 minutes later, as promised he returned. Sam was embraced in Gabriel's jumper, tossing uncomfortably on the bed. Gabriel closed the door, making Sam look over at him. Gabriel threw his jeans and shirt onto the floor before laying beside Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pressed his lips to the back of Sam's neck, rubbing small circles onto Sam's waist.   
"God I love you so much" Gabriel muttered, as he felt Sam slowly drift into sleep.

The next day and it's Sam's birthday. They've agreed that they're going to have their first time later on during the night, and spend the day out seeing sights or something like that. Gabriel was in the shower when Sam crept in and stood behind him, kissing the back of Gabriel's neck. He helped Gabriel in washing soap over his body, the colourful gel creating bubbles. The water continued to beat around their bodies as they sit and cuddle in the shower, steam billowing throughout the house.   
"I love you Samuel Winchester, from the hairs on your head to the ground you walk on. I'm glad I sat next to you on that first day of school" Gabriel murmured. Like their love, water continued to flow and embraced them both.

The day was simple. They walked around the small town of Ainhoa. Sam's favourite thing was a small shop. They sold army relics, and as he was looking through one of the pots, he was shocked to find something that he recognised.   
"Robert 'Bobby' Singer" the badge read. He pulled it out and looked at it closer, seeing his uncle, whom he missed so dearly. After a little more searching, he found the one he'd searched for: Fergus Roderick 'Crowley' MacLeod. Gabriel walked over, after visiting a bakery.  
"Hey Sammy" He said, shifting the bag on his back.   
"It's Bobby and Crowley" He stated, almost silently.  
"Buy them" he said, browsing through the photos. He leant up and pulled one out, handing it to Sam.  
"You might want this too" He said, pointing out Crowley and Bobby's smiling faces. Sam let out a gasp, hugging Gabriel tightly.   
"How did you find this?" He asked.  
"Top shelf" He stated. He led Sam over to the woman behind the counter.   
"€20" the woman stated. Gabriel got the money from his pocket and paid for the items, putting them into his bag. They walked back to the house, where Sam hugged Gabriel tightly.

Later that night, they returned from a restaurant. Both were nervous for the upcoming event. They sat on the bed awkwardly, unsure of what to do.  
"Do you wanna...do it...or do you want me to?" Gabriel asked quietly. Sam shrugged and tugged Gabriel into a deep kiss, laying their bodies down on the bed. He knelt over Gabriel and began to unbutton Gabriel's shirt.

Not long after, after a period of time filled with fumbling fingers and chuckles, both were topless. Gabriel was kneeling over Sam, kissing Sam's chest as he worked downwards.   
"Are you sure you want this?" Gabriel asked, all seriousness in his voice. Sam nodded and stroked a hand through Gabriel's hair as the younger man unbuttoned Sam's jeans. He pushed them down Sam's legs, letting them ball at the older males ankles as he removed his own. With both pairs of jeans on the floor, Gabriel knelt back over Sam and kissed him deeply. His hands slid to Sam's waist, lifting the older man's hips. The boxers quickly joined the jeans as Gabriel took Sam into his mouth. Sam moaned as Gabriel took him deeper until he felt himself hit the back of Gabriel's throat. Gabriel pulled back before taking Sam back into his mouth and repeating the action a few times. Sam moaned and let out a whimper as Gabriel pulled off with a pop.  
"Are you definitely sure you want to do this?" Gabriel asked, leaning down to grab a tube of lube, covering a finger with it and gently inserting it into Sam.  
"Yeah..." Sam said in a deep voice. Gabriel nodded and shifted the finger around a few times, before adding more lube and inserting a second finger. Sam let out a soft moan as Gabriel pulled them out and pushed them back in, with a third. Slowly but surely, Gabriel decided that Sam was definitely prepared for him. He stood up, not removing his fingers as he reached over for a condom. He let out a soft moan as he slid the condom on, the friction a welcome pleasure. He knelt up on the bed over Sam, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed in to the tight ring of muscle. Sam moaned loudly and gripped onto Gabriel's shoulders, leaving large red scratches over the pale skin. Gabriel began shifting his hips, with small movements. He heard a loud moan from Sam's mouth, suggesting that he'd found Sam's prostate, causing him to hit that spot again and again and again....until Sam let out a loud moan, come spurting out of his còck and over their chests. Gabriel slapped his hands over Sam's eyes as he came, the bright white light illuminating the room.

Eventually Gabriel removed his hand and pulled out of Sam, wandering over to the bathroom to get a cloth. He returned seconds later and wiped both of their bodies. He threw the cloth into the bathroom before laying beside Sam, who snuggled up against his chest. Gabriel rested a hand on Sam's back and rubbed small circles, feeling Sam yawn softly against his side.  
"Sleep Sammy, I'll stay right here" Gabriel muttered, covering them with the duvet. Sam nodded and laid himself over Gabriel, feeling Gabriel's hands rest over his waist.  
"I love you" Sam murmured.  
"I love you too Sammy" Gabriel responded, kissing the top of Sam's head.

Eventually both fell to sleep and laid together in each others embrace, neither smelling the smoke from the lower floor to the house. Neither felt the heat from the flames lapping around their bodies.

The only thing that had remained through the lowest points, the happiest moments and the numerous deaths, was the two boys' love for each other. It's just a shame that the fire detector stayed Mute on the dark night, where the boys shared their final embrace, their final 'I love you,' their final night.

The next morning, when Mary got the call to inform her that her son, and his lover were dead, she didn't say anything. Just walked up the stairs, sat in her youngest children's rooms and prayed that they wouldn't have the same fate as her other two sons, and the lovers who she considered as sons. But she knew that it was futile, after all her prayers will always be mute. Their family is cursed. John would join her a while later, unspeaking as he took Mary into his embrace and held her close.


End file.
